


Flame of the Inquisition

by ladyinquisitor93



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 46,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyinquisitor93/pseuds/ladyinquisitor93
Summary: A gift and a curse in the form of blue fire, a demon haunting every dream. She had spent years trying to master her magik, all the while enduring abuse at the hands of the Templars at Kinlock Hold. She trusted no one who wasn't a mage like her. When a former Templar comes to her rescue and she befriends a Tevinter mage, though, she begins to learn to trust again, even how to love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Redcliffe, 9th of Kingsway, 9:41 Dragon**

"Let me go!"

She was thrown into a cell in the dungeons at Redcliffe Castle. She had done nothing wrong, only stand against the tyranny of the Tevinter Magister staking claim to the mages and refuse to leave the village. The magister would not tolerate her defiance, but he was determined to break her and use her gifts as a mage.

"You can't do this! Let me out of here! You have no right!"

She stood helpless as the Tevinter zealots marched away. She tried to melt the iron bars of her cell door, but the shackles around her wrists cancelled out her magik. She sank to her knees, wondering why the Maker had cursed her so.

"Why have you forsaken me, Maker? Have I not been faithful?"

Searching for an answer she knew would never come, she let the tears slip free as she thought back to when it all began- when everything changed for her forever.

* * *

**Drakonis, 9:24 Dragon  
**

"Runa, come on let's go play!"

Runa Alarie, a bright young girl of seven years with raven black hair and eyes that sparkled like the ocean, smiled as she hurried to join the other children. She like so many others was an orphan, having spent her whole life at the Starlight Manor orphanage which sat along the River Dane between Stormgard and Edgewater. She was just a week or so from her eighth birthday- or rather the eighth anniversary of her arrival to Starlight Manor- and was excited for the party the matron was planning.

The children laughed and chased each other around, beckoning to Runa. But when she got close to where they were gathered, she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and stared in fear at something that only she could see.

"Runa?"

"Runa, what's wrong?"

Worried, some of the children hurried to her side while the others ran to fetch the matron. The children who went to Runa tried to snap her out of the trace that had overtaken her, but they could not reach her and when the matron arrived they explained what happened as best as they could.

"Runa, can you hear me child?" the matron waved her hand in front of her eyes, snapped her fingers, gently shook her shoulders, anything to break the trance but to no avail. "Ivan, take Runa to her room. Thomas, take one of the horse and hurry to Edgewater to fetch a healer. The rest of you, inside."

Everyone did as they were told, knowing the situation was serious. The matron hoped that Runa would be alright over the few days until the healer could reach them; it was nearly a two days' ride to Edgewater one way from Starlight Manor.

-o-

_"You're strong, child... so very strong..."_

_"Who are you?" Runa asked, looking around and seeing no one in the fog that surrounded her._

_"I am here."_

_Runa turned to find a strange creature made of fire looming over her. "W-Who are you?"_

_"I am Zakkon."_

_"W-What do you want?"_

_"I want your power. Give it to me, child."_

_The creature reached out to her and Runa screamed, squeezing her eyes shut._

-o-

Runa awoke with a start, the thick smell of smoke in the air and the cold of raindrops kissing her face as the grass tickled her skin. She looked around and found herself outside in the rain, Starlight Manor radiating a bitter cold like the dead of winter yet it was burning with an intense blue flame. She stared at her home, standing there hopeless as the flames continued to climb higher even in the rain. She didn't know that everyone else had been trapped inside. She didn't even know what had happened; the last thing she remembered was running to join the other children.

She stood there until the sun had begun to rise on the horizon and Thomas had returned with the healer and a few others.

"Runa, what happened?"

Runa was dazed, still affected but whatever had put her into the trance the day before. "I... I don't know..."

"Search for any survivors."

The healer looked her over while two of the men went to see if they could find a way into the orphanage, noticing that her hair was no longer a raven black but instead an array of blues- deep and dark at the roots, growing lighter to the tips.

"Well? Is she alright?"

The healer sighed and stood, looking to one of the extra hands that had come to help with the fire. "We need to take her to the Circle, Thomas."

"What? Why?"

"Because she's a mage."

Thomas looked at one of the men who had accompanied them back to the orphanage, a Templar who had been stationed in Edgewater. "How can you be sure?"

"She's singing with magikal energy." The healer said, amazed at how much power such a little girl could hold.

"Did she... did she do this..?" Thomas asked, looking to the ruins as his heart sank.

"I'm afraid so..."

"Thomas...?"

Thomas looked at Runa, seeing fear in her eyes.

"I'm scared... I don't want to see it again..."

"See what?"

Runa looked at the Templar. "A creature... it looked so old, so lonely... everything was so cold..."

The Templar and the healer looked at each other, knowing that she had seen a demon of some kind. "We have to hurry, before it's too late."

The other men rejoined them, informing the Templar that no one else had survived the fire. Sighing, the Templar instructed them to take Thomas back to Edgewater and find him lodging while he and the healer took Runa to Kinlock Hold. Thomas was helpless to stop them from taking Runa, being pulled away by the other men. She looked so afraid, so lonely, like her world had come crashing down on her and crumbled into dust yet she clearly didn't understand what had happened.

"Runa..."

* * *

**Redcliffe, 9th of Kingsway, 9:41 Dragon**

Back in her cell, Runa felt the same fear and helplessness she had the day she arrived at Kinlock Hold. Everything had changed the day her magik awoke, the day the strange creature- a demon of fire- had tried to steal her power away from her, the day that she lost everything she had ever known. As she sat there in the dark, dank cell she almost wanted to beg to be given to the Templars because at least she knew what to expect with them after years of abuse at the hands of the Templars of Kinlock Hold. With the Tevinters, she had no idea what was coming for her and that terrified her more than the demon that haunted her dreams.

"Someone, please... save me..."


	2. Chapter 2

**12th of Kingsway, 9:41 Dragon**

For three days, Runa sat in her cell with no food or water. It was nothing she wasn't used to, the Templars had done that plenty of times. She could barely sleep, either, as the demon that haunted her dreams seemed to grow in strength at her misery.

"Well, now, aren't we a sight for sore eyes?"

Runa looked up at the one who spoke, the magister Gereon Alexius, as her cell door opened and he stepped inside. He had arrived in Redcliffe just days after the explosion at the Conclave and the death of Divine Justinia, taking advantage of the chaos and indenturing the mages. When she had refused to follow him and had refused to abandon her comrades and leave Redcliffe behind, Alexius had her thrown in the cell.

"You have so much power for one so young, and such strange magik, too. I've never seen a mage capable of using cold and fire magik combined before. Your blue flames are so unique." Alexius said, sneering at her. "You could do so much at my side, yet you refuse." He leaned down and gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Join me and this will all end."

Runa yanked her chin free from his grasp and spat in his face. "I'd rather die than be indentured to a magister."

Alexius smacked her, knocking her to the floor. "You will learn some respect, wretch." He stood and left her cell, the guard slamming it shut behind him. His eyes narrowed, he added, "I will take great pleasure in breaking you."

Runa watched the magister leave the dungeon and knew this was only the beginning. She curled up in the corner, trying to stay warm in the damp cell and dreading the days to come.

* * *

**14th of Kingsway, 9:41 Dragon**

For another two days, Runa was again deprived of food and water. Whenever she tried to sleep, the guards would rattle her cell door and wake her or the demon that had haunted her dreams since her magik awoke kept her from restful slumber. When it came time for the torture, what didn't matter so long as the magister and his zealots got to have their fun. They started her off with getting flogged, the bladed tips having been dipped into magebane. She received fifteen lashes before they partially healed her wounds, then they would begin again and switch their tactics- trying a different form of torture each time to test which would work best. At the end of the day, they threw her right back into her cell bloodied and bruised in torn and tattered clothes. And at the end of the day, just as she had since they threw her in there, she curled up in the furthest corner from the cell door- trying to put what distance she could between her and the outside world. And at the end of the day, she would repeat the same thing to herself- determined to make it true.

"I will not break."

* * *

**16th of Harvestmere, 9:41 Dragon**

"Runa, please, you must eat."

For a week, the Tevinters had refused her food and water, but Lysas- a mage that she had come to see as a friend among the rebels- would sneak her some bread and a cup of water whenever he could.

She ignored him each time he came to visit her cell, feeling like he had betrayed her when he did nothing to stop the Tevinters from imprisoning her. He was no different than the others she had tried to stand up for against Alexius.

Lysas felt guilty about doing nothing before, so he did what he could to try and make up for it. And each time when she would ignore him, he left what he had brought for her in the cell but out of sight of the guards and left her to her thoughts. He prayed that she would soon be released, but he knew how ruthless the Tevinter could be.

As angry and hurt as she was though, Runa was grateful when he would bring her food and water; it helped to give her the strength to keep fighting even as little as it was. She hurried to finish what he had brought her before the guards returned and settled back into her corner, curling up to stay warm and wincing as the cold stone made her wounds twinge.

"I will not break..." She told herself, and told the demon that teased her in her dreams as it tried to wear down her mental stability so it could take control. "I will not break..."

* * *

**23rd of Harvestmere, 9:41 Dragon**

"Maker, there's someone in there!"

"Commander!"

Someone opened the door to her cell and knelt beside her, checking for signs of life. Runa stirred at the touch, but the familiarity of a Templar's energy scared and angered her.

"No, stay away from me!"

She tried to fight against whoever this Templar was, but she was too weary, too weak from weeks of torture.

"You're safe." The Templar held her, trying to reassure her and calm her. "Hush, it's all over now. We're getting you out of here."

Runa felt herself finally giving into the darkness that had been calling to her for weeks. As the Templar tried to reassure her that she was safe, she spoke one thing before passing out, "I did not break..."

-o-

"Maker, there's someone in there!"

"Commander!"

The one called to was Commander of the Inquisition, Cullen Rutherford. He had come with his men to Redcliffe to aid the Herald of Andraste in retaking the castle from the clutches of the magister Gereon Alexius. When they had succeeded, the Herald had made the decision to conscript the mages into the Inquisition and as they were leading the mages from the castle one of them had informed the Herald that a friend of theirs was imprisoned in the dungeons below. He asked that she be freed, explaining that she had nothing to do with any of what happened. He took a couple of soldiers with him and went to search the dungeons himself, going cell by cell until they found her.

Cullen hurried into the cell and checked to see if she was even still alive only to have her lash out in fear. She didn't have much strength though and quickly gave up the fight, collapsing into his arms as he tried to comfort her. "You're safe. Hush, it's all over now." He looked down at her, seeing that she had been tortured for what looks like weeks and was left bloodied, bruised, and incredibly weak. "We're getting you out of here." He stood with her in his arms, carrying her out of the cell and out of the dungeon. He looked down at her as she said, "I did not break..." before passing out in his arms, amazed that she had held on as long as she had. But what amazed him even more was when he realized who it was that he had just saved.


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd of Firstfall, 9:41 Dragon**

Just over a week after being rescued, Runa awoke in a warm bed in a strange place. She looked around, seeing that she was in an infirmary of sorts. As she sat up in bed, she saw that her hands and arms were covered in bandages and could feel them on her legs and feet too. She ached everywhere, her head pounded.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Haven."

Runa looked over to see an elf in simple clothes working with a mortar and pestle. "Who are you?"

"I'm Leana. You are Runa?"

Runa nodded.

"Your friend Lysas told us where you were when we retook the castle." Leana explained.

"He is no friend to me..." Runa retorted, looking away.

"That being said, you should be grateful that he begged the Inquisition to help you. You were in a terrible state when the Commander found you."

"The Templar...?"

"He was a Templar, yes, but no longer." Leana came over to her bed. "Now here, drink this."

* * *

"What do we know of this woman?"

Cullen stood with the rest of the Herald's advisors- Josephine, Leliana, and Cassandra- and stared down at the war table.

"According to Lysas and the other mages, Runa Alarie came to them from the Circle in Starkhaven. She wanted no part in the rebellion, just a safe place to stay in the midst of the war and to help out where she could. She hadn't been with them long, but she had gained their trust and respect." Leliana began. "When Alexius came to Redcliffe and Fiona made the deal with him, Runa had stood against him and even refused to abandon the mages when the magister told her to leave the village."

"Is that what got her locked up?" the Herald, a young warrior of the Trevelyan family named Molly.

"Runa has a unique ability to create blue fire." Cullen said, recalling his memories of Runa from her time at Kinlock Hold. "It uses both fire and cold magik."

"That is quite strange, though unsurprising." Cassandra said. "I sense a great deal of power in her."

"She was under constant watch by the senior Templars," Cullen continued. "She had been seeing a demon since the day her magik awoke."

"But she passed her Harrowing." Leliana added, remembering a conversation she had had with her old friend Wynne shortly after the incident at Kinlock Hold during the Blight.

"She did, but even still she had continued to see it." Cullen sighed. "She was later transferred to Starkhaven a few years before the Blight. She must have been among the few that remained when their Circle burned down."

A knock came at the door and Leana stepped inside "Pardon the intrusion, I have news."

"Please." Leliana gestured for her to join them.

"How is she?"

"She's recovering. That mage Solas did a remarkable job healing her wounds, very few will leave scars as a result."

"When will she be back on her feet?"

"Hard to say, it could only take another day or two." Leana said, sighing. "It's the scars hidden beneath the surface I worry about."

* * *

Runa struggled down the hall, just wanting to get out of the room. She hated being cooped up, especially after spending so long in a tiny cell. She made her way outside, trying to catch a breath of fresh air. As she went down the path from the Chantry where the infirmary had been set up, she heard the sneering and snide comments as she limped past several members of the Inquisition.

"Just another mage... filthy, disgusting creature..."

"That's the one with blue fire, right? I heard they kept her under careful observation because she's been plagued by demons."

"Well no wonder they've kept her on a leash. She could turn into an abomination at any moment!"

So many things were said about her as she walked through the streets of Haven and she wanted to get away from it all. She made her way down the snowy hills to the stand on one of the docks over the lake and looked out over the frozen waters.

"This will never end..."

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear that someone was approaching her until they were nearly right on top of her. The crunch of snow behind her caused her to turn and look to find a handsome, gruff looking man with blonde hair wearing heavy armor with fur pauldrons.

"You had poor Leana worried sick when she came back to your room to check on you." he said, looking at her. "You shouldn't be out of bed, you need rest."

Runa noticed how he held himself and felt a sense of familiarity rising when she saw his face more clearly and her eyes narrowed a bit. "I needed some air." she replied, looking away. "Besides, I've had my fill of small spaces for a good long while."

"Fair enough." The man came to join her at the docks, his hand habitually resting over his sword. "You're lucky we found you when we did. If Lysas hadn't told us where you were, you would have died."

"I suppose then I have you to thank for being the one to find me?"

The man nodded.

"Then, thank you."

They stood there in silence for a few moments before the man looked down at her. "We should get you back to the Chantry to rest."

"You're probably right." Runa sighed and turned, starting to make her way back towards the village. When she lost her footing though, she tripped over her feet and threw out her hands to catch herself. Instead, a firm grip wraps around her upper arm as the man tried to steady her. Instinctually, she ripped her arm free and distanced herself from him. "Don't touch me."

"Runa..."

Runa shook her head. "Just don't, Cullen... Leave me alone..."

Cullen stood there, watching as Runa hurried off and sighed. He knew that she was terrified- she had every right to after what had happened- but he wished that she wasn't so closed off to everyone. She needed help, but she needed time too. He did wonder though, if it was only the torture she endured at the hands of the Venatori or if there was something more.

* * *

Runa lay curled up in her bed, trying to stay warm as she let sleep overtake her. Seeing Cullen again reminded her of what had happened the last time they had encountered each other and the memories flooded into her dreams as sleep pulled her eyes closed.

As the minutes turned to hours, Leana came to check on Runa and was surprised to find her still asleep given how often she found her awake. She readied the medicine and fresh bandages, nearly dropping them when Runa woke with a start and cried out in her sleep- inadvertently ripping open some of the partially healed wounds.

"Runa, it's alright!" Leana rushed to her side, trying to calm her but stopped by the bedside when a blue flame erupted around Runa. "Runa, calm down! You're safe!"

Runa searched the room, the sense of danger still slamming into her on all sides, but she pulled the flame back when she saw Leana standing there- realizing she was awake again.

"I'm sorry..."

Leana sighed, offered a small smile as she approached the bed and carefully set herself down. "It's alright, no harm done." She noticed the blood seeping through the bandages and the smile faded. "Well, not to me at least. You reopened some of the wounds. Let me get you cleaned up?"

Runa nodded and let Leana do her job. She sat there in silence as the elf took care of her bandages and she stared up at the moon, thinking on the memory that had invaded her dream.

"So what was the dream?" Leana asked. "You cried out like you were having a nightmare."

"I was remembering the last time I saw the Commander."

"You knew him from before?"

Runa nodded. "He was at Kinlock Hold, then at Kirkwall's Circle."

"You were at Starkhaven's Circle, right? Before you went to Redcliffe?"

Again, Runa nodded. "When the events at Kirkwall had settled, myself and a few other mages were sent by our Grand Enchanter to aid in rebuilding the city and healing the wounded or assist in burying the dead."

"What happened?"

"To us, it did not matter if they were mage, Templar, or ordinary citizens. All we wanted to do was to help. Cullen had even been the one to send us word, seeking out our help." She stared at the moon as it peaked through the icy clouds. "But, while we were doing our tasked duties, one of the Templars who had survived cornered some of the mages I had accompanied to Kirkwall and was blaming them for what had happened. When I tried to step in and protect them, the Templar laughed and grabbed at me, pinning me to the wall. He started pulling at my robes and tried to rape me. He thought he could shame me into submission just because he was a Templar and I a mage, but I fought back. I caught him off guard, wounded him with a few close range spells, and that's when Cullen came around the corner. All he saw was me firing a spell at the Templar- his Knight-Lieutenant. He demanded that we leave, relieving us of our duties."

"Maker, that's horrible!"

"Shortly after we had returned to Starkhaven, the Circles were disbanded and everyone spread out wherever they could. When it came time for those who had remained in Starkhaven to take the journey to Redcliffe, I went with them as an escort."

"So then what happened to land you in a prison cell?"

"The magister didn't take kindly to being told no. When I refused to follow him or abandon my comrades, he threw me in a cell and was determined to break me. He wanted my power at whatever the cost."

"You're really brave... not everyone could survive an ordeal like that..."

Runa shrugged, looking down as Leana finished with the last of the bandages. "I've dealt with torture before; it was nothing new to me." She watched Leana as she gathered her things up and made for the door. "Thank you, Leana."

"Of course, now get some rest."


	4. Chapter 4

**11th of Firstfall, 9:41 Dragon**

Runa woke with a start, having had yet another terrible nightmare. She looked around, realizing that it was just a dream and slowly got out of bed. Needing a bit of fresh air to clear her head, she pulled on her cloak and boots and headed out the door to step outside of the Chantry. She just wanted a moment, but she stopped when she passed by Cullen's door- hearing him thrashing in his sleep, calling out to someone.

She opened the door and went inside, closing it behind her before she went to his side to try and calm him. He seemed to be plagued by nightmares and she as much as she hated Templars, she couldn't sit by and watch someone else suffer nightmares. And like her own, Cullen's nightmares haunted him every night. Going to his bed, she sat on the edge and put her fingers to his temples, slowly pouring healing magik into his head as she massaged his temples. His thrashing subsided for a moment and she thought she was done, but then something in his dream caused him to thrash again- this time causing him to grab the dagger he kept under his pillow and lash out at her, waking with a dazed start. She winced and bit back a cry as his dagger cut into her forearm, cutting her deeply. She stood and looked at Cullen, seeing that he was dazed and wasn't sure that he was awake or not, so she hurried out of his room and closed the door behind her, trying to stop the bleeding as she hurried outside.

-o-

Cullen had woken from a nightmare yet again as he had for months and when he finally realized that he was awake, he looked down to see that he had drawn his dagger. "Maker's breath..!" He saw the blood glistening on the blade, then heard the door click shut. Someone had just left his room. Jumping out of bed, he looked out into the hall and saw a small trail of blood leading out of the Chantry. Thinking it to be an intruder, he followed the trail down the main hall of the Chantry and outside where the trail turned left and towards the apothecary's hut.

Hearing a rustling inside, he threw open the door and stopped when he saw who he thought the intruder was. "Runa?"

Runa had been trying to find one of Adan's salves to stem the bleeding of the gash so she could heal the wound properly when the door burst open and a disheveled Cullen came through. She looked at him, trying to hide her arm from him. "Is everything alright, Commander? You look like you were just on the hunt or something."

"I woke up to find that I had drawn my dagger in my sleep, but then I saw blood on the blade and thought it to be an intruder. There was a small trail of blood leading out of the Chantry and I followed it here." He took one of the cloths on the table just inside and wiped the blade clean, then looked up at Runa. "Curious that I find you here, rummaging about."

Runa grabbed a cloth and tried to wrap her arm with her back turned to the Commander. "Everything is fine, Commander. I was just having a hard time sleeping, so I was looking for the potion Adan has been working on."

Cullen slammed the dagger into the wall and closed the door before he advanced towards Runa and grabbed her arm, pulling her around to face him. He saw her arm wrapped and bleeding still and she looked away. "What happened, Runa? Did someone hurt you?"

Runa refused to look at him ripped her arm from his grasp before taking a step back. "I'm fine, Commander."

Cullen stepped forward, reaching up to grab her chin, forcing her to look at him even though he already suspected the answer. "Runa, what happened? Who hurt you?"

Runa met his eyes and stared back into the amber golden pools. "You did, Cullen."

Cullen sighed, his suspicions confirmed, and tried to take her arm into his hands. "You were in my room then?" He saw Runa nod. "Why?"

"Because of your nightmares. You were thrashing in your sleep, calling out to someone. I couldn't just walk by and hear that, completely ignoring it." Runa hesitated as his fingers touched her arm gently, as if he were asking her permission.

Cullen looked at her as she continued.

"I tried to calm you, that is it. I used a bit of healing magik to try and lessen the nightmares, but when I thought I had tonight you lashed out and cut me." Runa pulled her arm away, taking a clean cloth to clean the wound.

Cullen sighed, wishing Runa wouldn't recoil each time he tried to get close. "Why?"

"My own nightmares wake me each night. I couldn't just walk away when I could help, even a little." When she was finished cleaning her arm, she started healing the wound closed.

Cullen watched as the wound closed, leaving no marks behind. "I'm sorry, Runa." He looked up at her and watched her run her hand over her arm.

"It's not the first time a Templar has struck me, I'm sure it won't be the last." Runa said, the sting of her words cut deeper than she intended as she hurried away.

Cullen stood there, unsure of what to say or do after she spoke those words. But he was beginning to realize that enough damage had been done by Templars and now the Venatori that she trusted no one and the wounds, though they may have healed, were still too great for her to be able to see past certain things. He hoped, though, that she would be able to get through it and would let people help her heal.

* * *

**12th of Firstfall, 9:41 Dragon**

Runa stood waiting in the courtyard off to the side watching as the mages and Templars bickered yet again. It was nothing new, but the tensions were all still too high her anyone's liking. Especially after the mages of the rebellion had been conscripted by the Inquisition.

"Runa, good to see you up and about."

Runa looked to find Leliana joining her. "Sister Leliana, right? You're one of the Herald's advisors?"

"I am." Leliana stood with her, watching the mages and Templars go at it for the umpteenth time. "How are you feeling? I trust you are recovering nicely?"

"As well as one can after enduring such treatment at the hands of the Tevinter."

"You held your own remarkably well, considering the condition Commander Cullen found you in."

"It wasn't easy."

Leliana watched her for a few moments. "You can trust us, you know. We will not let harm come to you."

"I am a mage, Sister, I've learned how difficult it is for any one of us to be able to trust someone." Her eyes fell on Lysas when she spotted him in the crowd. "Even among your own."

Leliana followed her gaze and sighed. "He was the one who informed us that you were being held prisoner. He also asked that Molly not conscript you along with the rest of the mages."

"It doesn't matter, I will always be treated like the lowest filth. What more can mages expect with this curse we bear?"

Leliana let Runa walk away, knowing there was nothing more that she could say. 'Maker guide you, Runa, as you find the path to healing your wounds and learning to trust again.'


	5. Chapter 5

**15th of Firstfall, 9:41 Dragon**

It did not take long for the Inquisition to be ready once the mages had all arrived. Runa found herself preparing to assault the Breach with the other mages, having been asked by the Herald, Molly Trevelyan, to join them. They had prepared long and hard for this and finally, they were ready.

Runa followed Molly and the others as they went to the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes and gazed up at the Breach. Molly looked to Cassandra and Solas and nodded, letting them know that she was ready. As she walked towards the Breach, Cassandra and Solas addressed the Templars behind her.

"Mages!" Cassandra called, grabbing their attention.

"Focus past the Herald!" Solas said. "Let her will draw from you!"

Runa stood with the other mages and watched the Breach as it seemed to begin to lash out at Molly as she pushed her way forward, forcing herself further in towards the center of the Breach. Behind her, Runa and the mages slammed the ends of their staffs into the ground and knelt, trying to focus their energy on the Breach and aiding the Herald of Andraste. Molly thrust her hand up towards the heavens and released the power of the mark. She felt vast amounts of incredible energy coursing through her and she smiled for a moment when she felt the Breach beginning to close.

As the Breach closed, it released a small burst of exhausted energy and exploded, knocking Molly and the others off their feet. Cassandra was among the first to regain their footing and she ran to Molly, pushing past the mages. She stopped when she saw her kneeling as she caught her breath. Cassandra sighed in relief and helped the Herald up.

"You did it." She said, almost in disbelief.

Molly looked to the others and smiled in relief as they cheered. "It's over…" she said to herself and looked up at the sky. It was still scarred, but the Breach was closed and all they needed to do now was ensure that the remaining rifts were closed.

-o-

Runa followed Molly and the others back to Haven, finding the village was bustling with cheer and dancing. Everyone was happy that it was all over and it was a celebration.

Runa found a spot where she could keep out of the way and watch the festivities, glad that things were starting to look up but wondering how long they would last. Not far from where she stood, she could hear Cassandra reporting to Molly.

"Solas confirms the heavens are scarred, but calm. The Breach is sealed."

"Good."

"We've reports of lingering rifts, and many questions remain, but this was a victory." Cassandra continued. "Word of your heroism has spread."

Molly shook her head. "You know how many were involved. Luck put me at the center."

"A strange kind of luck." Cassandra said. "I'm not sure if we need more or less. But you're right. This was a victory of alliance. One of the few in recent memory."

Molly smiled at that. "I think the kind of luck that we have of late has been in our favor."

"With the Breach closed, that alliance will need new focus." Cassandra added.

Runa admired Molly for holding things together as well as she did given everything that she had been through. Having no magik of her own, somehow this noblewoman from one of Ostwick's richest and most devout families was cursed with bearing a mark that was slowly consuming her and no way to remove it. But her thoughts of admiration were quickly silenced when out of nowhere, the bells began to ring and soldiers were running to the defenses. She watched as Cullen came running out of the keep and began shouting orders. "Forces approaching! To arms!"

Runa watched as the soldiers ran to their positions and the townspeople began to panic.

"What the…?" Cassandra started. "We must get to the gates!" She finished, drawing her sword.

Runa could sense the danger coming and followed Cassandra and Molly to the gates.

"Cullen?" Cassandra asked.

"One watchguard reporting." Cullen told them. "It's a massive force, the bulk over the mountain."

Leliana and Josephine joined them.

"Under what banner?" Josephine asked.

"None." Cullen replied.

"None?" she asked.

Runa and the other looked at the gates and saw a burst of light come from below the bottom of the doors. The gates shook and a voice called from the other side. When Molly pushed open the gates, Runa could see what appeared to be a young man with an oversized hat. He explained that someone called the "Elder One" was angry that they stole his mages and he pointed towards the mountains where a looming figure stood with what appeared to be a Templar in red armor.

Runa's eyes widened as she saw the monstrous figure standing next to the Templar. Even at a distance, it was still terrifying and sent shivers through her body.

"Cullen, give me a plan, anything!" Molly said, turning to her commander.

"Haven is no fortress." He said, looking at her. "If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle. Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can." He drew his sword, then turned to the soldiers. "Soldiers, gather the villagers. Fortify and watch for any advanced forces. Inquisition, with the Herald! For your lives! For all of us!"

Cullen and his men began spreading out, protecting the village, while Molly took Iron Bull, Varric, and Blackwall with her to reach to trebuchets. The one closest to the gates needed time to prepare, but the Venatori were already closing in.

While they tended to the trebuchets, Runa and the others in the village worked on getting those that couldn't fight into the Chantry. Things were getting really bad, really quickly. Outside, Runa was trying to help one of the wounded soldiers when she heard a loud booming sound behind them and she turned to see an avalanche overtaking the enemy forces. Everyone cheered, but it quickly faded when a dragon soared out of nowhere and destroyed their defenses outside of the village gates.

"We have to get to the Chantry! Hurry!"

Runa urged the soldier on as quickly as he could manage, sighing in relief when the Chantry came into sight. Behind them, people were flooding in through the gates and she could hear Cullen ushering everyone inside. "Move it, move it!" he ordered. It didn't take long before he and several other joined them in the Chantry. Chancellor Roderick limped towards the door with the young man who had warned them about the Red Templars beside him. "Move! Keep going!" he said, grasping his side. "The Chantry is your shelter!"

Once everyone was inside, the soldiers quickly closed the doors. Runa set the soldier down when a more skilled healer came to relieve her and she turned to find Cullen and Molly arguing.

"Cullen, we're overrun and to hit the enemy, we'd bury Haven. Is that really going to be an option with everyone still here?" Molly asked him.

"This is not survivable now. The only choice left is how spitefully we end this." Cullen replied, stepping closer to her. "Herald, I-"

"You mean to condemn us all to death?" Runa asked, having overheard their conversation.

"Should we submit? Let him kill us?" Cullen asked, feeling defeated.

"Dying is a last resort, not first! For a Templar, you sure think like a blood mage!"

"Oo, I like this one." one of the Herald's companions- a Tevinter mage by the name Dorian Pavus- said from his place off to the side.

"Stop it, both of you!" Molly ordered. "We can't afford bickering like this right now."

"But, Herald, there is no way out. We are trapped here like rats with that thing out there. It's only a matter of time before the Chantry is taken and there is no chance we can survive the night if that were to happen!" Cullen said, looking at her.

Molly looked at him. "You have to fight. We will not submit to that monster, nor will we go down without a fight. We are not giving up here and we are not letting ourselves die here tonight. There has to be a way that we can all get out of here alive. We've lost too many good people already; we can't lose anymore."

"There is a path." Chancellor Roderick said, wearily. "You wouldn't know it was there unless you'd made the summer pilgrimage. As I have. The people can escape."

Molly looked at him. "Chancellor?"

"She must have shown me." The Chancellor said, struggling to stand. Fiera helped him up and he continued. "Andraste must have shown me so I could… tell you."

"What are you on about, Roderick?" Molly asked.

"It was whim that I walked the path. I never meant to start; it was overgrown. Now, with so many of the Conclave dead, to be the only one who remembers… I don't know, Herald." The Chancellor said. "If this simple memory can save us, this could be more than mere accident. You could be more."

"Cullen, could this work?" Molly asked.

"Possibly. If he shows us the path. But what of your escape?" Cullen said, looking at her worriedly. When she did not answer, he turned and walked over to the soldiers. "Inquisition! Follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry! Move!" he ordered. Then looking back at Molly, he said, "If we are to have a chance- if **you** are to have a chance- let that thing hear you." Cullen replied. "I will keep them safe, I promise."

Runa watched as the Herald and her companions left, turning to leave the Chantry with the others as the doors were barred shut.


	6. Chapter 6

****The wind whipped around them, bitter cold reaching to their bones. Runa was the only one who seemed unaffected and not knowing what else to do for them, she tried to warm the air around them as they made their journey through the mountains until they were above the tree line and clear of the avalanche's path. When they were clear, the flare was sent soaring into the ice ridden sky and not long after a giant boulder came rocketing towards the mountain, slamming into it below them and calling forth an even bigger avalanche than the first one.

Runa watched with the others as the village of Haven was buried by snow, many of those present losing their only home. The winds howled with the cries of the Inquisition and its wards for the loss of those that died fighting to protect them so that they could escape, including Molly Trevelyan and her companions. But they knew they had to keep going, so they pressed forward until they were safe enough away and could make camp.

* * *

A few hours went by once they had made camp, everyone uninjured tending to those that were or doing what they could to bury those that couldn't survive the journey up the mountain. Runa watched as she went from person to person, healing their wounds, as Molly's companions found their camp but had returned without the Herald. She watched as Cullen gathered some men to go searching the mountains again for a sign that the Herald had survived. They weren't gone long this time after leaving the camp, having found Molly in terrible shape but alive. Somehow, she had survived the avalanche and fought to make her way through the blistering storm. When Cullen and the others had found her, she collapsed and they rushed her back to camp, Cullen hurring straight to where Runa, Mother Giselle, and a few other of the mages were attending the wounded.

"Mother, we found the Herald. She's bleeding badly, but I don't know from where. You have to help her." Cullen said, laying Molly gently on the cot.

Mother Giselle turned to Runa, calling her over. "We will do what we can, Commander. Now, you go and get some rest. I will stay with her while the mages do their work."

Cullen nodded and went to join the others by the fire. He sat there, staring for hours at the fire until someone began to speak of what was to be done next.

* * *

After hours had passed and mages had closed her wounds, Molly was awoken with the sounds of shouting and arguing. She sat up and watched as her advisors all argued amongst themselves. She tried to get up from the cot, but Mother Giselle, who sat next to her, shushed her and told her she needed to rest.

"They've been at it for hours, haven't they?" Molly asked, looking back at the others.

Mother Giselle smiled. "They have that luxury, thanks to you. The enemy could not follow, and with time to doubt, we turn to blame. You came back to us badly injured. How are you feeling?"

"I feel weary, but otherwise, no pain save the mark." Molly replied.

"Herald, infighting may threaten as much as this Corypheus." The Mother said. "We heard you speak of him in your sleep and Varric knew of him from before. He is a powerful enemy and we are lucky to have survived him and his army. Thanks to your efforts."

"Do we know where Corypheus and his forces are?" Molly asked.

"We are not sure where we are. Which may be why, despite the numbers he still commands, there is no sign of him." The Mother replied. "That, or you are believed dead. Or without Haven, we are thought helpless. Or he girds for another attack. I cannot claim to know the mind of that creature, only his effect on us."

"Sounds like we can't afford to linger here, in any case." Molly said. "If the other are arguing about what needs to be done next, I need to be there."

"It's best that you stay out of it for now, Herald." Runa told her, checking her bandages.

"Another heated voice won't help any. Even yours. Perhaps especially yours." The Mother said. "Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand… and fall. And now, we have seen her return." As Fiera found the strength the sit up completely, Mother Giselle continued. "The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear. And the more our trials seem ordained. That is hard to accept, no? What 'we' have been called to endure? What 'we', perhaps, must come to believe?"

Molly looked down. "I escaped the avalanche. Barely, perhaps, but I didn't die." She said, looking back up at the Mother.

"Of course, and the dead cannot return from across the Veil. But the people know what they saw. Or, perhaps, what they needed to see. The Maker works both in the moment, and in how it is remembered. Can we truly know that the heavens are not with us?"

"Mother, you saw Corypheus. What do you think of his claims of assaulting the heavens?" Molly asked.

"Scriptures say magisters, Tevinter servants of the false Old Gods, entered the Fade to reach the Golden City, Seat of the Maker. For their crime, they were cast out as darkspawn. Their hubris is why we suffer Blight, and why the Maker turned from us. If such is the claim of this Corypheus, he is a monster beyond imagining. All mankind continues to suffer for that sin. If even a shred of it is true, all the more reason Andraste would choose someone to rise against him."

Molly listened as the Mother explained that to her. Then, remembering what Corypheus said, she told the Mother. "Corypheus said he found only corruption and emptiness. Nothing golden."

"If he entered that place, it has changed him without and within. The living are not meant to make that journey." Mother Giselle explained. "Perhaps these are lies he must tell himself, rather than accept that he earned the scorn of the Maker. I know I could not bear such."

"Mother Giselle, I just don't see how what I believe matters." Molly said, looking at the Mother. "Lies or not, Corypheus is a real, physical threat. We can't match that with hope alone."

She struggled to stand, but she managed and she turned to walk out of the tent. She still felt weak and used the tent poles for support. She stopped by the fire and looked around at the others as they sat off to the sides, letting off steam after the heated argument. She tried to find the words to say to them, to make things right, but couldn't think of anything. Behind her, Mother Giselle came out of the tent and began to sing.

"Shadows fall and hope has fled. Steel your heart, the dawn will come. The night is long and the path is dark. Look to the sky, for one day soon, the dawn will come."

Leliana quickly joined in, as well as Cullen, Cassandra, Josephine, and many of those left of the Inquisition. Molly looked around and smiled.

"The shepherd's lost and his home is far. Keep to the stars, the dawn will come. The night is long and the path is dark. Look to the sky, for one day soon, the dawn will come. Bare you blade and raise it high. Stand your ground, the dawn will come. The night is long and the path is dark. Look to the sky, for one day soon, the dawn will come."

When the song ended, Mother Giselle looked at the Inquisition, then said to Molly, "An army needs more than an enemy. It needs a cause."

Molly watched with Runa as the Mother walked away and the people of the Inquisition, her companions and advisors included, went back to their duties. She smiled softly and felt the tension amongst the Inquisition gone and a sense of peace blanket them.


	7. Chapter 7

Runa took her chance to get away from the camp and found a secluded area where she could be alone. There had been so much going on that she was getting overwhelmed.

'_Your mind and body are still weak, Runa. It would be so easy for me to steal it away from you.'_

_'Just leave me alone, Zakkon.'_

_'Oh but you are alone, dear child. You are always alone.'_

Runa wrapped her arms around herself and tried to shut the demon's voice out. For years, Zakkon had haunted her dreams and called to her in her mind. He was a demon, one of fiery rage, that had his heart set on taking her power for his own. He, no differently than Alexius, was intrigued by her icy cold flame. It was something no one had ever seen before, a magik of cold and fire. For years, she had trained under the close watch of both mages and Templars alike, no matter where she went. She didn't blame them, she'd do the same thing if they were at risk of being possessed by a demon. She just wish it wasn't a constant reminder every day, even after passing her Harrowing. It was like she was even more cursed than the other mages.

"Why can't this end...?"

-o-

Cullen stood with the Inquisition and listened as Molly gave a small speech of encouragement and suggested they travel north. He was amazed at how quickly she had gained the Inquisition's trust and respect, how willing they were to stand by her. When everyone was in agreement, they dispersed and went back to whatever they were doing before. Cullen looked around and noticed that Runa was nowhere in sight.

'Where could she be?'

-o-

Runa made her way back into the camp, hoping she could get some sleep. As she passed through the camp, she passed by the Herald and her advisors. It seemed like they had come up with a plan finally and were making sure they were completely prepared to move at dawn. When they went to their tents, Runa headed towards hers- having found spare materials to make one for herself, even as crude as it was.

"Runa, wait."

Runa stopped and turned to find Cullen approaching her.

"May I have a word?"

Runa immediately tensed, and instinctively she stepped back and tried to make herself smaller. "I suppose."

"You don't need to be afraid, Runa. I won't hurt you, surely you know that?" Cullen asked, noticing her change in demeanour.

"I'm sorry... force of habit..." Runa sighed. "What was it that you wished to speak about?"

"I wanted to thank you for everything you've done to help the Inquisition in all this chaos."

"Oh... um... it was no trouble at all." She was surprised, but then a stinging pain struck her back and she winced.

"Runa?"

Runa stepped back and turned away. "Excuse me..."

Cullen watched as she hurried away, but sensed something was wrong beyond her usual mistrusting and cautious nature.

"Hey, Curly."

Cullen looked down to see Varric had joined him.

"You noticed it, too?"

Cullen nodded and sighed. "She's always been distrustful of others, especially Templars, but there's something else."

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know."

-o-

Runa reached her tent, a makeshift shelter just on the outskirts of the main camp, and stepped inside. She pulled off the tunic she was wearing and noticed blood. Reaching back, she touched her back at the edge of the stinging and brought her hand forward.

"So it begins..."

Another stinging struck her back and she felt it go deeper than the last.

'_If you will not let me in, then I will break you down until you cannot resist me.'_

Runa winced and bit back a cry, feeling the blood drip down her back. _'You think you can break me with physical attacks, Zakkon? After all these years, you still have learned nothing have you?'_

_'You will break, little Runa. What that magister didn't have was the proper touch.'_

_'I did not break with the Templars, I did not break with Alexius. I will not break with you.'_

_'You may be able to withstand mental attacks, restless nights as I invade your dreams. But we shall see about the physical.'_

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she tried to heal her own wounds, but it was no good. Each time they healed shut, new ones appeared. She couldn't trust anyone with this, so she decided to endure it on her own like she had so much already.

* * *

**16th of Firstfall, 9:41 Dragon**

Dawn approached as Runa and the rest of the Inquisition broke camp and made their way north. Molly had done well, giving a heartfelt speech and raising everyone's spirits; it gave them the extra strength they needed to press forward. Runa was amazed that the Inquisition remained as strong as it did after what happened at Haven, but she was glad that it did because that was what would get them through this war. As the hours droned on, though, Runa felt her own strength waning. She ached from the thrashing Zakkon had given her, but she pressed onwards.

Cullen watched her as she walked near some of the other mages, staying by the wounded, and noticed that she seemed distressed. She hid it very well, but he had seen that look before in the mages and the Templar recruits of Kirkwall's circle. Something was going on and she was trying to bear it alone. Each time she stumbled, he wanted to jump to her aide but something kept him back. He just hoped that she didn't push herself too hard. The Inquisition needed her as much as they did anyone else in their ranks.

-o-

The Inquisition made camp just before nightfall after pressing onwards for hours without stopping, trying to distance themselves as quickly and as much as possible from Corypheus and the Red Templars. There was no knowing if they knew the Inquisition still yet lived or even if they themselves had perished in the avalanche that swallowed Haven.

Runa again set up her little tent on the outskirts of the main camp, but remained with the others for most of the night helping tend to the wounded. She found it difficult to ignore the incessant prodding and scratching Zakkon provided her with, but she tried to fight through it for the ones who needed help. If she couldn't heal her own wounds, she would make sure that she could theirs.

At some point in the night while he was making rounds, Cullen spotted Runa leaving one of the infirmary tents. She looked spent, much as the other mages did, but he notice her turn away from prying eyes as she grimaced in pain. He knew something was wrong as she stumbled away. Hurrying after her, he followed her towards the outskirts of the camp and found her leaning against a tree, panting.

"Runa?"

Runa barely acknowledged him as he came to her side as the pain was just nearing the point of being unbearable.

"Runa, are you alright?" Cullen asked, reaching up to touch her shoulder.

"Don't touch me..!" She snapped, smacking away his hand. She refused to meet his gaze and forced herself forward, ignoring the pain until she felt herself slipping away. "No... not like this..."

"Runa!"

Runa slumped forward into the snow and Cullen rushed forward, kneeling beside her. He tried to call out to her, only noticing the blood when he shook her shoulder.

"Maker's breath..!" Cullen looked around, calling out to a soldier walking nearby. "Fetch Mother Giselle!"

The soldier nodded and scurried off, sensing the urgency of the situation.

Cullen looked down at Runa, holding her in his arms as he tried to carefully carry her back into the camp. "Hold on, Runa."

Runa was fading into darkness, the only light she could still see nothing more than a blur. "I will not... break..."

Cullen, confused, asked her what she meant to try and keep her conscious. She could only repeat, "I will not break." before she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Commander?"

"It's Runa." Cullen said as Mother Giselle and a few others met him in the camp. "She's bleeding."


	8. Chapter 8

"What happened?"

"I don't know..."

Runa lay- belly down- on a cot in one of the infirmary tents, unconscious and feverish. The wounds on her back would not close not matter how much the mages tried.

Molly came running over after hearing the news. "Is she OK? What happened?"

Cullen looked at her. "I don't know. When I found her, she was barely conscious and bleeding." He looked down at the gashes on her back. "The wounds won't heal. When one heals shut, another reopens and we're right back where we started."

"Oo, nasty wounds, those are."

Cullen looked up as Dorian joined them.

"I've only seen that kind of wound once before, back home." Dorian looked at Cullen. "Has she been having issues with a demon?"

Surprised, Cullen nodded. "Since she came into her magik, a demon has haunted her. Even after she passed her Harrowing." He looked back down at Runa. "She was always under constant watch; the First Enchanter and Knight-Commander were worried that Runa would lose her fight against him."

"What can you tell me about this demon?"

"His name is Zakkon, a rage demon. He's only ever haunted her dreams and thoughts, never physical."

"Until now, it would seem."

"Excuse me, but this may help."

Cullen and the others watched as Adan handed one of the mages a small jar of salve. "What is that?"

"It's a salve I've been working on made up of several healing herbs. It's meant to stave off bleeding so that the wounds have time to heal on their own." Adan explained, watching as the mage spread the salve over Runa's wounds.

Cullen found himself releasing a breath he didn't realize he had been holding when he saw that the bleeding stopped, even when the wounds would not close.

"There, that should do it." The mage said, looking to Cullen and the others. "We'll continue to use this salve until her wounds heal, though if this is indeed the work of a demon, we need to rid her of the demon before it either kills her or finally breaks her and takes control." He stood aside as Mother Giselle and another woman bandaged her torso.

"But how?"

"There is a way, though it would be difficult." Leliana said, joining them. "During the Blight, the Hero of Ferelden saved Arl Eamon's son, Connor, from a desire demon by undergoing the same ritual used for a Harrowing. She defeated the demon within the Fade, thus freeing Connor from its clutches."

"That would require massive amounts of lyrium, Leliana." Cullen pointed out. "More than we have. And we're already scrambling to find enough to support the mages and the Templars within our ranks."

"Which is why I said it would be difficult," Leliana replied. Turning her attention to Runa, she added, "but I believe it worth the effort after everything that Runa has done for us."

"I agree, but what would that mean for Runa?" Molly asked.

"The rite itself is fairly simple. First, the apprentice enters the Fade through ritual use of lyrium. Once across the Veil, the subject must face and overcome a demon that wishes to possess the apprentice's body and enter the living realm. This involves navigating whatever challenges have been set up and seeing through whatever ruse the demon puts on. The demon itself would have been summoned by Circle mages to the same part of the Fade the apprentice enters, lured by the promise of a living body waiting for it. The Harrowing is more a test of will, common sense, and the ability to resist temptation, than one of magical ability." One of the mages present explained. "If the apprentice succeeds in resisting the demon, he or she earns the title and trappings of a mage, becoming a full member of the Circle, having proven the necessary strength of will and character to master and use magic."

"However, if the apprentice is overwhelmed by the demon or takes too long to complete the task, he or she is killed by templars, who are standing by to prevent the tragedy of an abomination." Cullen added. "One templar, who remains unidentified to the mages present, is assigned the killing blow in advance while the rest keep danger at bay and stand ready to replace the 'designated slayer' if necessary." He sighed. "I myself would have been tasked with that duty had the Hero of Ferelden failed in her Harrowing."

"What do we need, Leliana?" Molly asked, looking to the spymaster.

* * *

Runa was unconscious for much of the rest of their journey, only having very brief and minimal moments of waking. She would be disoriented each time she woke, reaching out for someone that was always by her side but she could never see who because her vision was always blurred. Whoever it was would tell her she was safe, that they were going to protect her, but their voice would be drowned out by Zakkon before darkness claimed her again. And through the darkness, came terrifying dreams.

* * *

_"You will break, dear child. You are not as strong as you think you are."_

_Runa looked up at Zakkon as he took on yet another familiar face to torment her further. "Don't... don't use his face..."_

_Zakkon cackled, the armor of his facade clinking under the fur pauldrons as he slunk towards her and gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him with a hand covered in a soft and worn leather glove. "You care more for this man, this Templar no less, than you realize."_

_Runa ripped her chin free from his grasp, tearing her gaze from the honey golden eyes bearing down on her as she tried to remind herself that it was not really him torturing her, that it was the demon._

_"Now, what shall we use first this time? Ooo, how about the favorite of all Templars? Fitting to use a bit of magebane on such a pretty little mage when she's being a naughty girl."_

_Runa raised her gaze to the demon's table of torture tools, watching as he dipped a knife in the magebane before walking over to where he had her chained up- arms straining above her from her own weight dangling over the stone floor as he toes barely brushed through the dirt and dust below her._

_"You will give in before long, Runa dear. You will surrender yourself to me."_

_Runa forced herself to meet the demon's gaze. "I will not break."_


	9. Chapter 9

It took them nearly two days on foot to reach their destination, a place called Skyhold. It was a fortress located in a stretch of the Frostback Mountains near the Dales, on the border between Orlais and Ferelden, controlling a mountain pass from the kingdom to the empire. From what Solas could tell them about the fortress, it's name in the ancient elvhen language meant "where the sky was kept" and the mountain peak it was built on was once the site of rituals carried out by the elves during the height of their civilization, but was later leveled by early Fereldans to provide the foundation of the fortress, making the Keep Fereldan. Ownership of Skyhold had since changed hands many times. When they had reached the fortress, however, it had fallen into considerable disrepair in the years after its unknown last inhabitants had abandoned it, but the mages could all sense the magic of the original elven site had permeated the stones of the keep, protecting it from evil.

Upon reaching Skyhold, the Inquisition settled in and Molly Trevelyan was appointed Inquisitor. Not long after, she was approached by Josephine and Varric, who had new leads on Corypheus' activities. Josephine had followed up on Molly's discovery of an assassination plot against Empress Celene I of Orlais and suspected that the attempt on her life will be made at the Winter Palace in Halamshiral, where the Empress was currently negotiating with Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons, her opponent in the ongoing Orlesian Civil War. As Orlais was the only military power in southern Thedas that could match the army of demons that Corypheus planned to summon, the Inquisition had an express interest in ending the civil war and securing the support of its victor. Varric, meanwhile, introduced Molly to his old friend Jack Hawke, the wayward Champion of Kirkwall, who arrived at Skyhold as soon as Varric informed him of Corypheus' involvement. Hawke informed the Inquisitor that he had asked his Grey Warden ally to investigate the nature of red lyrium, but his contact feared corruption in the ranks of the Order and went into hiding somewhere near Crestwood.

"We'd be happy to help locate your friend." Molly said, agreeing to the Champion's request. "We'll begin our search immediately."

"Thank you."

"There is one other thing I was hoping that you could help us with."

"Oh?"

"There's a mage, Runa, who needs help. She's been plagued by a demon named Zakkon since she was a little girl, ever since her magik woke up, and now the attacks have become very physical."

"I see. What is it that you would ask of me?"

"There's a way that we can save her, but it requires a shit ton of lyrium and a mage going into the Fade to face the demon in order to free her."

"The same ritual the Circles use for the Harrowing?"

Molly nodded. "We can secure the lyrium, it should be here within the week, but none of the other mages are willing to even attempt something like this." She sighed. "Which is sad after everything Runa has done for them."

Hawke thought over her proposal and stood up straight, stretching. "OK, I'll do it."

Molly looked at him with a smile of relief. "Really? Thank you!"

"This Runa must be someone special for you to go through all this trouble for."

"Well, she has been more than an asset to the Inquisition." Molly explained. "And beyond that, she has a kind of resilience and strength I've never seen in a mage before, and she's a good person. She was willing to go through weeks of torture just to protect everyone."

"Sounds like someone you could use within your ranks."

Molly nodded. "She's gained the respect of everyone else here, but there's just too much damage done for her to trust anyone. And I'm worried if we can't help her get rid of Zakkon, she won't be able to trust herself."

"I understand. You said the lyrium will be here within the week?"

Molly nodded.

"How much do you have now?"

"Barely enough to sustain the Templars who joined our ranks. Anything extra is in reserves for emergencies."

"Let me see your reserves."

* * *

"You think he can really find that much lyrium in such a short time?"

"He says he knows where to go to get what we need." Molly said, shrugging as she discussed the situation with her advisors. "Which, if he can get what we need before the shipment comes in then great, because we need to help Runa as soon as possible. Speaking of which, how is she doing?" She looked up at Cullen, who seemed like he was lost in thought.

Cullen, who was indeed lost in thought, hadn't heard her question and looked up when he heard his name called. "Hmm?"

"How is Runa doing? You've been visiting her a lot since we got here."

"No change in her condition, I'm afraid. The salve Adan created helps with the bleeding, but the wounds keep appearing all over her body. She's all but completely covered in bandages now..."

"Well, let us just hope that Hawke can follow through. Runa has been an asset to the Inquisition, the least we can do to repay her is rid her of this demon."

"Agreed."

* * *

_Runa hung limply from her chains, her head slumped forward. She felt so weak, her strength fading away quickly._

_"It's time to begin again, little mage."_

_"Please... no more..."_

_"It will only end when you concede and give yourself to me."_

_Runa weakly lifted her head enough to look at the demon, wearing that face again. "I... won't..."_

_"Well, then we will continue our game." Zakkon sneered. "Are you ready to begin the next round?"_


	10. Chapter 10

**24th of Firstfall, 9:41 Dragon**

"Are you ready?"

Hawke nodded, having returned just an hour or so ago with the rest of the lyrium they needed. He offered no further insight into where or how he procured the lyrium, just insisted they hurried before they lost Runa to the demon.

"Then let us begin."

While the others were on standby in case things went wrong, Hawke closed his eyes and took a deep breath, going into a meditative state. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and found himself in the Fade of Runa's dreams. He looked around, seeing he was in a large stone building of some sort that sang with magik.

'She's powerful, whoever this Runa is.' He thought, feeling the mana surging around him. But his thoughts were interrupted when a scream of pain came from down the hall. 'Runa!'

Hawke rushed down the hall towards where the next scream came and stopped just outside of a large torture chamber. Within, a woman in tattered clothes and deep blue hair unlike any he had seen before hung limply by chains from the ceiling, a man standing before her with a hot iron poker. The man cackled as he stuck the woman once more with the poker, finding great glee in her pain and suffering. When the man turned, Hawke's chest tightened.

'That bastard!' he thought, his anger rising at the sight of the demon using such a familiar face to torture the woman with. He looked at the woman, feeling her strength nearly gone and her mana all but faded. 'Runa...'

"Come out of the shadows, stranger."

Hawke looked at the man, the **demon**, as he looked towards where he was trying to conceal himself. Knowing there would be no further point to hiding, Hawke stepped forward.

"And who might you be, to come to this place and interrupt my fun?" the demon asked. "Or are you here to add to the entertainment?"

"I'm here for Runa." Hawke stated, looking to the woman as she raised her head with great effort to look at him. "Who I am matters not, nor will I be doing anything more than freeing her from your clutches."

"I see. I must say, I am rather amused by your confidence. Do you really think you could defeat me? Me, Zakkon of the Everlasting Inferno?"

"What, give yourself that title?" Hawke sneered, amused by the demon's arrogance.

Zakkon's brow furrowed and eyes that were not his own narrowed at the comment. "Cocky brat, aren't we?"

Hawke shrugged. "It's part of my charm." His smirk faded as he became more serious. "Now, will you release Runa or is shit going down?"

* * *

"Is everything alright?" Varric asked, looking at Hawke with a very worried expression.

"He will be fine." Cullen said, trying to ignore his own unease. 'He has to be...'

It had been nearly an hour since Hawke went into the trance and there was no sign of him coming out of it any time soon. But just as everyone really started to worry, Hawke suddenly came out of his trance and stumbled over himself as he tried to regain his balance.

"Hawke!"

Leliana caught him, having been the nearest to where he was standing, and steadied him. "Are you alright?"

Hawke nodded, trying to catch his breath and reorient himself. "Ya... that demon is a fucking brute..."

"Did you defeat it?" Molly asked. "Is Runa free?"

Hawke nodded, thanking Leliana as he stood on his own. "Ya, but it was far from easy. That demon had nearly drained her of everything she had left to keep her fighting." He looked up. "There's something else, too." He noticed Cullen was no longer present. "Where's Curly?"

* * *

As soon as Hawke had returned from his trance and said that Runa was free, Cullen had left the room and rushed to the infirmary to see her. But he was not prepared for what happened next.

* * *

Runa opened her eyes, feeling more drained than she ever had but somehow also lighter than she had in years. As her eyes adjusted to the light and her vision cleared, she took in her surroundings and found herself in what looked like an infirmary. She struggled to sit up, but once she had she found herself covered in bandages. Her memory a bit foggy at first, she began to recall that she had started receiving physical attacks from Zakkon- who was tired of waiting and took advantage of her even further weakened and vulnerable state. She pulled back the covers and tried to stand, stumbling forward and catching herself against the wall- her legs very weak.

"Runa?" someone called. "Runa!" Whoever it was, it was a man and he rushed to her side to help her. "You shouldn't be up yet, you need to rest!"

It took Runa a moment or two before she realized whose voice it was that spoke to her and she scrambled away in fear.

"Runa?"

"Stay away from me!" Runa screamed, cowering in the corner as she put as much distance as she could between them.

"Runa, it's me, Cullen."

"Stay away!"

Cullen stepped back as a blue fire erupted around her, providing a protective barrier. "Runa..."

Hawke and the others joined him, staring in awe and worry as the fire swirled around Runa as she curled up as small as she could in her corner.

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know..!" Cullen said, so confused. He watched as Hawke motioned for the others to stay back and he approached Runa. As a fire mage himself, he was able to pass through the barrier- though not entirely unscathed.

"Runa? Can you hear me?"

Runa looked up when a new voice called to her, seeing a man she knew she had seen before but did not know. "You...?" The fire shield faded upon seeing him.

Hawke knelt next to her. "Do you remember me?"

Runa nodded. "You saved me..."

"Do you know where you are?"

"Infirmary?"

"Good. Do you know who those people are?"

Runa looked at them, nodding.

Hawke watched the fear grow in her eyes when she looked at each person, it reaching a high point when they settled on Cullen. In that moment, he knew it wasn't just Cullen's face that Zakkon had used- even if it were the one used most. "I know you're scared, but you're safe now. No one is going to hurt you. Do you understand?" He hated talking to her like he would a child, but she was still so terrified.

Runa nodded, taking his hand when he offered it to her.

"Let's get you back into bed, you need to rest." Hawke led her to her bed and helped her back under the covers, making sure she was settled before stepping away and herding the others out of the room.

"Would you care to explain what just happened?" Cassandra asked, sounding more angry than she had intended.

Hawke sighed as he looked back at Runa, who had passed out again but this time into a much needed slumber rather than the comatose like state she had been in. "From what I could gather, Zakkon had been torturing her and to add to her suffering he wore the faces of people she knew." He looked to Cullen. "When I found her, he was wearing your face. And judging by her reaction to you, I am almost certain that that was the face he used most to torment her."

"So she cannot yet discern reality from her dreams?"

"It will take time for her to adjust." Hawke said, nodding. "I would just give her space and let her come to you." He meant that more for Cullen since he would have the greatest impact of her recovery, by no fault of his own.

"Thank you, Hawke." Molly said, the worry as heavy in her voice as it was in everyone's.

"Of course. Now that we've freed Runa, though, we have to get going on finding my contact."

"Agreed. Rest for a day or two before you leave, Hawke, you need to recover, too."

"I know." Hawke noticed Cullen's sullen expression. "Cullen, it'll be alright. Even as weak as she was when I found her, she was still holding on. She didn't give in, she didn't break." He looked at Molly. "It's good that you asked me to do this for her, she's incredibly powerful. Probably more than she realizes. Give her time to heal, then ask her to fight with you on the battlefield. You could use a mage with her abilities and strength at your side."

Molly nodded, knowing he was right. She looked behind him at the sleeping Runa, hoping she would be alright. Whatever that demon did to her, it was enough to nearly kill her from the looks of her wounds. It was amazing that she held out for as long as she had, but now she was free and could rest.

As Molly motioned for everyone to leave, Cullen was raking his brain for any reason why the demon would use his face the most to torment Runa. They never really spoke, after all she did avoid him like the Blight because of his Templar background and general disdain for mages. But why did he have the greatest impact on her? Why him?


	11. Chapter 11

**29th of Firstfall, 9:41 Dragon**

"How are you doing today?"

Runa looked up at Leana as she came over. "Better, though these bandages itch."

"Good thing I came to change them then." Leana said with a smile.

Runa returned the smile, as weary as she still felt. "Thanks, Leana. I promise I'll not to make a habit of this."

Leana chuckled. "Oh, I don't mind. Keeps me busy, even if I can't help but be worried about you."

Runa sat still as Leana went about changing the bandages, dressing her nearly healed wounds, and listened to the bustling outside.

"Well, your wounds are healing really well. Adan's salve helped to stem the bleeding, but it looks like it kept them from getting infected as well. You be sure to thank him once you're back on your feet."

"I will." She looked back at Leana. "Will they scar?"

Leana sighed and nodded. "These wounds were much deeper than the ones the magister inflicted. You may be lucky and not all of them will scar, but the majority will."

Runa looked away, sighing. "At least I'm free now, thanks to Hawke." She remembered how he came into the Fade and battled Zakkon, slaying him in order to free her from her torment. "If it weren't for him, I don't think I could have held on any longer."

"You're very strong, Runa." Leana said, tying the last of the bandages. "You should be proud of yourself for lasting as long as you did. Even at your weakest, you still did not give in." She leaned into her, giving her arms a gentle squeeze. "It's good to have you back, regardless. You had us all worried, especially Cullen."

Runa tensed a bit at his name, glad that Leana had already stood and excused herself. She looked down at her hands, trying to relax and unball the fists that had formed. It wasn't really him, but just seeing his face being used by Zakkon was enough to do a significant amount of damage. But she couldn't figure out why it affected her so much; she did her best to avoid him just like she did any other Templar and when she spoke with him it was a brief as she could make it. So then why did it bother her so much seeing his face? Was it because of her past experience with Templars? Was it because he was an authoritative figure that she still had to answer to being with the Inquisition and she would have to face him every day still? Or was it something more, something deeper she couldn't yet comprehend? Sighing, she carefully stood from the bed and grabbed the nightgown hanging on the edge, pulling it over her head before she slowly made her way out of the infirmary to stretch her legs.

It had been five days since she was freed from Zakkon, but her strength was recovering at a good pace and she was tired of being cooped up. She took her time as she walked around, amazed at the fortress she found herself in. Leana had filled her in a couple days before on what had transpired since she slipped into unconsciousness. Skyhold was truly massive, well suited to what the Inquisition had and was continuing to become. And it was beautiful, too, but not as beautiful as the view she was welcomed with when she had climbed the battlements. The mountains, capped in snow, spread out before her and the loud hum of the giant waterfall in the near distance filled the air. The bitter chill on the wind brought news of more snow as winter really began to set in.

"Runa?"

Runa tensed and looked behind her to see Cullen standing there. "Hey..."

"Hey yourself..." Cullen rubbed his neck, wondering if he should even be talking to her after what happened five days prior. "It's good to see you on your feet, but shouldn't you be resting?"

Runa sighed. "Probably, but I needed to stretch my legs and get some fresh air." She turned to look back out over the mountains. "Besides, a view as beautiful as this is good for the soul."

Cullen smiled at that, joining her at the battlement wall. "It is." He looked down at her when he heard her feet shuffle and noticed she had taken a few steps away from him. "I'm sorry..."

Runa wrapped her arms around herself, looking away. "No, I'm sorry..." She sighed. "This isn't fair to you... it wasn't your fault..."

"Hawke..." Cullen sighed, feeling terrible for making her uncomfortable. "He told us what the demon had done to you... for what it's worth, Runa, I'm sorry for what you had to go through..."

Runa looked up as he turned and walked away, sensing that he didn't want to make her any more uneasy than she already was. 'Cullen...' She found that her chest was aching as she watched him disappear into one of the towers, but she wasn't sure if it was from guilt or something else. Another gust of wind rushed over the battlements, chilling her to the bone, so she made her way back to the infirmary and curled up under the covers to get warm.

* * *

**3rd of Haring, 9:41 Dragon**

"Runa!"

Runa had been given the all clear by Leana and Adan, so she reported in to Molly and the others with a warning to take it easy for another week.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better. I've been cleared to return to my duties, but I need to take it slow for the next week."

"That's wonderful news."

"Indeed."

Runa smiled a bit, finding that she couldn't help but avoid Cullen's gaze. She looked to Molly as she spoke next.

"So, now that you're on your feet again, there's something we'd like to discuss with you."

"Oh?"

"We'd like to offer you a permanent position within the Inquisition, if you'd like to stay."

Runa looked at her, surprised. "What kind of position?"

"How would you like to be a captain?"

Runa glanced over at Cullen, then returned her attention to Molly. "What would that entail?"

"You'd be working with Cullen and our soldiers, same level of authority as Rylen."

'Same level as Rylen? He's Cullen's second in command...' Runa thought, glancing again over at Cullen for a moment. 'I'd be working closely with Cullen, though... can I do that..?'

"If it'd make you uncomfortable after what happened with Zakkon, we'd understand. We just wanted to repay you for everything you've done for us in whatever way we could."

Runa managed a smile at that. "Thank you, Herald, I appreciate that. Though, you did enough just by freeing me from Zakkon. I cannot begin to tell you what that means to me."

Molly returned her smile. "You've become one of us, Runa. We'd do anything for you."

"Even as a mage?"

"Even as a mage. You've earned the respect and trust of everyone here, whether you realize it or not. And it'd be nice to know that you could have my back out on the battlefield."

"That I would."

"Does that mean you'll accept our offer?"

Runa nodded. "If you need me on the battlefield as a captain, then to repay you for saving me twice now I accept." She heard a faint sigh of relief from Cullen and wondered if he even realized he had done it. "Just give me a week before sending me out into the field?"

"If we didn't, I know a very pleasant elvhen healer that would not be so pleasant anymore." Molly joked. "Now, come with me, we have something for you."

Curious, Runa followed Molly as she led the way out of the war room and out into the courtyard above the infirmary. She followed her up another set of stairs towards the Templar tower, then over to the walkway that overlooked the garden where she stopped at one of the doors.

"We set aside a room for you." Molly said, opening the door and letting her inside. "It's not much, but it's better than a tent."

Runa looked around the room, seeing a bed, a nightstand, a wardrobe, a desk and an armchair next to a small bookshelf. It had no windows, but Runa was perfectly fine with that as long as she had a lamp for light. She looked at Molly and smiled. "It's great, Molly, thanks."

"Of course." Molly initially returned her smile, but it faded a bit and she looked at Runa, worried. "Will you be OK working with Cullen?"

Runa sighed. "I honestly don't know, but part of me is hoping I'm out in the field more often than not. At least until the sting of what Zakkon did fades away."

"If it ever becomes too much, just let me know, OK?"

"I will. Thanks, Molly."

"Any time. I'll leave you to settle in and what not." Molly turned to leave, but stopped and pointed to the wardrobe. "Oh, and I know you don't have much to your name, so Leliana, Josie, and I got a few things together for you. The key to your room is on the desk." She winked and left, closing the door behind her.

Runa went to the wardrobe, opening the oaken doors to find a new closet's worth of clothes. She reached up and touched the expensive looking fabrics, feeling soft and as light as air. She smiled, silently thanking the ladies for their gift.

* * *

**4th of Haring, 9:41 Dragon**

Cullen shouted orders to the recruits, giving directions to his captains. He sighed, wondering how often they would get fresh recruits.

"You ever tire of barking orders?"

Cullen turned to find Runa joining him and was surprised to see her. "Shouldn't you be resting?" He replied, sounding harsher than he meant as he turned his attention back to the training session.

Runa just rolled her eyes and ignored his tone. "I should be taking it easy this week and I am." She stood next to him, watching the recruits. "You push them a bit too hard, you know."

"We're at war, we can't afford not to train."

"That may be, but we also can't afford to have our men collapse from exhaustion before they can even leave Skyhold. You need to give them time to recoup."

"Is that why you're here? To lecture me on how to treat my men?"

Again, Runa ignored his harsh tone. "Actually, I came to let you know that I'll be away for the week. There's someone I need to visit in a village a few days from here."

Cullen looked at her, his brow furrowed with worry. "Will you be going alone?"

Runa nodded. "I'll travel faster that way."

"Just be careful, then."

"I will."

Cullen watched her leave as she left it at that and headed for the stables. 'Where could she possibly be going?'


	12. Chapter 12

**10th of Haring, 9:41 Dragon**

The week without Runa was not much different than any other week, but everyone looked forward to her return. Her final week of rest and recovery was through and she was due back from her trip any day now. And it was Cullen who was most anxious for her to return, attributing it to his desire to protect her. It wasn't just because she was now his subordinate and an official member of the Inquisition, but he felt responsible for what happened to her with the demon and even though he know it wasn't his face, the demon had still used his face.

Runa herself was eager to return to Skyhold, which surprised her. She never really belonged anywhere, her distrust of people in general as a result of years of abuse and torture seeding that deep within her. She still didn't trust anyone really, save for Hawke who had saved her, but she found that she was comfortable with life in the Inquisition and knew she could be of use, hoping that the Inquisition would not be like the Circles. And while she was grateful that she had not experienced that, she felt guilty that her fellow mages who had been conscripted were treated no differently than they were in the Circle. Though, in the defense of the Inquisition they did align themselves with Tevinter and were lucky not to have received a worse fate than exile from Ferelden.

As she rode her horse across the massive stone bridge, she wondered what everyone would say when they saw her. The purpose of her trip had been to go see a mage Hawke had told her about before he left who was staying in Ridgemont. This mage supposedly had a way of shielding her from demons entirely and after finally being free of Zakkon, she was not about to take any chances without as much protection as she could get.

"Welcome back, Captain Alarie."

"Thank you." It was strange to hear herself be referred to as "Captain" and it surprised her to be welcomed back so warmly, but she shook it off and dismounted from her saddle.

"How was your trip? It looks as though it was a success?"

"It was. No more demons, or that's the idea at least."

"Here, allow me to take your horse back to the stables."

"Oh, thank you." She handed the reins to the soldier. "Where is Inquisitor Trevelyan?"

"She's in a meeting currently with her advisors. You'll find her in the war room."

"Thank you."

"It looks good, Captain."

Runa offered a smile to the soldier, trying not to show her still present discomfort around people, and watched as he took the horse to the stables. Looking towards the keep, she sighed in content realizing how much she really missed Skyhold. Heading towards the keep, she was greeted along the way- surprised even further at how welcoming everyone was towards her even as a mage. But it made her happy to know that she had done enough to gain their respect and trust regardless.

Wanting to give them time to finish their meeting, Runa went to her room to freshen up before going to report in. She slid out of her travel clothes, washed up really quick, and slid into a set of robes colored in light blues and a very soft light tan before putting her hair up in a bun and securing it with a silver and blue pin. Once she was ready, she left her room to go find Molly and the others.

* * *

"Great, is there anything else we need to discuss today?" Molly asked, looking around at her advisors. When they shook their heads, she was about to dismiss them but a knock came at the door and she smiled when she saw who it was. "Runa, welcome back!"

Runa stepped through the smaller door into the war room, her eyes widened with amazement at its sheer size. While the women all rushed to meet her on the other side of the table and welcome her back, Cullen stood where he was and couldn't help but stare at her.

She wore what looked like a type of mage's robes, consisting of a sleeveless inner tunic of a soft baby blue with an icy blue sleeveless overcoat. One would think seeing her in that attire that she'd be cold, especially in a place like Skyhold high up in the mountains, but her magik kept her warm. Her hair had gotten its deep navy blue sheen back and was tied up in a bun, pinned with a silver and blue crystal hair pin, and at her ears dangled very elegant but simple earrings that matched her hair pin. And on her forehead, an intricate tattoo sat in a lighter teal than her eyes were, reminding the Commander of the Dalish people's vallaslin. She looked exhausted, not just from travel but as though she had not slept in days, but otherwise she seemed to be feeling better after everything she had been through.

'So that must have been what she was going to do.' he thought, wondering what its purpose was.

"It looks lovely, Runa." Leliana said, smiling. "I'm glad Henrietta was able to assist you."

Runa returned her smile, even as small as it was and uncomfortable she felt. "It was kind of you to find her for me." She offered her a little bow of the head. "You have my thanks, Sister Nightingale."

"What exactly is its purpose?" Cassandra asked.

Cullen listened to the banter, knowing they were discussing the mark on her forehead. From what Runa explained, it was a protective sigil that would prevent any demon from getting near her ever again. Not only would it prevent them from latching on like Zakkon had, it would repel them entirely. As he listened to her explain it, he wondered if it was her idea alone or if Leliana pushed her to do it and that had him worried. After years of fighting off a demon and enduring torture from Templars and now Venatori, Runa seemed like a very fragile woman who needed to be cared for and protected, timid and distrusting, afraid of the people around her. He didn't want to see someone trying to take advantage of her.

'Why do I feel so protective of her?' he wondered again for who knows how many times. He thought perhaps it was because she had been suffering at the hands of a demon and as a Templar, he failed to protect her. Especially with her being a mage. Or perhaps it was because he felt responsible for what happened to her in her comatose state. It wasn't his fault, but Zakkon had used his face the most from what Hawke told them and he couldn't help but feel guilty every time Runa looked at him- the pain and distrust so clear in her eyes as she tore her gaze free each time theirs met. He did hope in any case that he could build some form of trust with Runa as they worked together.

"Oh, there's news, Runa. Now that you're back." Molly said, remembering one of the reports she had received. "Since we succeeded in reclaiming Griffon Wing Keep in the Western Approach from the Venatori, we've stationed Rylen there. We'd like to ask you to fill in for him here with Cullen."

"You would not need me in the field then?"

"I probably will, but for now we need you here."

"I understand."

"And now that you're back, I hope you're ready to get to work." Cullen said, making his way around the table and speaking to Runa for the first time since she returned.

"Of course, ser." Runa said, trying to ignore how uncomfortable she still was around Cullen as she stopped next to her.

"Then we should get started right away, there's much to do." Cullen looked at Molly and the others. "If you'll excuse us?"

Runa gave a small bow to Molly and the other women before following behind Cullen, trying to stay at a comfortable enough distance from him to still keep up and hear what he was saying to her as they walked.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Josephine asked.

"I do not know, but it will be good for both of them I think." Cassandra answered. She looked to Molly. "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

Molly nodded. "You said so yourself, Cass, it will be good for them both. They just need time to adjust to how things will be from now on."


	13. Chapter 13

**17th of Haring, 9:41 Dragon**

Cullen stood watching as Runa trained some of the newest recruits and worked with the more seasoned soldiers. He watched as she practiced blocking techniques with them, using her staff but not her magik. She seemed hesitant still to use it, but she was doing well with their men in just the first week since she had returned to her duties. And he found that she was grateful to have her as a captain, especially with her helping with the mountains of paperwork that often went untouched on his desk. He would always try to get through them, but with so much going on and Rylen being sent to the Western Approach, he fell quite a bit behind. But on her first day back at work, Runa had gone through everything and had the reports sorted and requisitions answered. Things were already running much smoother than he had hoped.

"How are things going with her?"

Cullen looked down at Molly as she joined him. "She's been a godsend, to be honest. I've never been so relieved to be free of paperwork in my life."

Molly chuckled at that. "I know, I'm sorry it's so much. But at least Runa is here to help with that right? How is she doing with the men?"

"She is just as uneasy around them as they are her, but they're working well together despite apprehensions. It's been good for the men to have a willing mage to practice with them; too many of the mages here are afraid."

"I can't say that I blame them, with the Templar presence growing within the Inquisition. But we need enough Templars willing to fight and help oversee the mages as the mages themselves." She glanced at Cullen. "Speaking of which, how is Runa doing around you?"

"She's still very guarded, but it seems as though she's beginning to learn to trust me." Cullen sighed. "Though I fear it'll take a very long time for her to reach that point, especially after what the demon did to her."

"Give her time, Curly. It has only been two weeks since Hawke freed her." Molly clapped him on the shoulder. "Just be patient with her?"

Cullen nodded, watching as she walked away to meet up with her party- having a trip to the Fallow Mire scheduled. Returning his attention to the training, he watched as one of the Templar soldiers- or rather former Templar like himself- squared off against her. Intrigued and worried, he watched closely as they lunged at each other and found himself surprised that Runa was doing so well against the soldier by using only her staff.

* * *

Runa didn't really want to be training with the soldiers, let alone be the one training them. She'd much rather stick with the paperwork sitting on Cullen's desk. But orders were orders and since she had accepted the position of Captain, she had to obey Cullen regardless of what she wanted.

Working with the soldiers wasn't too bad, she preferred working with those without the Templar training, but sparring with the Templars and former Templars was good for her. Even as much as she despised how it made her feel being around them. She had to learn to challenge that anxiety and focus it into battle, either by using her magik or simply wielding her staff. Though, she never was too fond of using her magik to begin with; she had always been afraid of losing control, even after passing her Harrowing. And after lashing out like she had when Cullen had checked on her after she woke from her comatose state, she really didn't want to risk it.

"That's enough for today." Cullen called, ending the sparring matches. "You can take the rest of the day off."

Runa looked at him, somewhat grateful. She saw him motion for her to follow him and she nodded, sheathing her staff and hurrying after him as he made his way to his office. When they reached the office, she sensed a rise in tension hanging in the air around them.

"Is everything alright, ser?"

"Why do you refuse to use your magik?"

Runa looked at him, surprised by his question, as he leaned on his desk. "Sorry?"

"You refuse to use your magik when training with the men." Cullen repeated. "Why?"

"Is there a reason I should? They already know how to block a mage's attacks with their shields or they are or were Templars and have that ability already."

"It would help keep them sharp, as would it you." Cullen's eyes narrowed. "So again I ask, why do you refuse to your magik?"

Runa felt the tension rising and it made her really uncomfortable, but she stood firm as she could and met his gaze. "Because I can't risk losing control."

"But you passed your Harrowing and are no longer plagued by a demon." Cullen pointed out, then gestured to her forehead. "You also have that sigil."

"That may be, but even still my magik lashed at out you when you and the others checked on me after the Champion had defeated Zakkon." Runa held his gaze for a moment or two longer. "I will not use my magik unless absolutely necessary, ser. And in the meantime, it will take time for me to get used to my freedom." She broke her gaze and bowed her head for a brief moment before excusing herself.

She hurried off, heading towards her room. Her heart was racing, her mind was reeling. Everything in her was screaming, telling her to run. Once she had reached her room, she collapsed onto her knees, panting and trying to hold back her cries as the tears slipped down her cheeks.

It was so hard for her not to be afraid of her magik. She had spent nearly eighteen years being tormented by Zakkon, hearing his grating voice blame her for the deaths of everyone at the orphanage among other things as he poked and prodded her, trying to break her. Being so young, she would have been so easy to control, to break. But somehow she had held onto a strength she never knew she had and it got her through so many years. And even now, nearly twenty-six, it was like she was stuck back in her seven year old self, frightened and alone with no one to protect her. And after nearly eighteen years of cursing her magik, condemning the blue flame that dwelled within her, she found that maybe- just maybe- she could finally overcome it.

But after Zakkon had used the faces of the people she was beginning to trust against her as he tortured her, she found herself skittish and even more reclusive than before. **_Especially_** around Cullen. And as hard as she tried not to be, it was so difficult to get over seeing Cullen's face- or anyone's face for that matter- as the demon tortured her, cutting her with blades dipped in magebane or flogging her, forcing her wounds to stay open and bleed as he tried to break her. And he almost succeeded. If it hadn't have been for Hawke, she may have just given in to make it stop.

'Is that why I feel the way I do? Because I nearly give in, I nearly broke? Am I just that weak?' Runa wondered, forcing herself to her feet and to her bed. She curled up beneath the covers and pulled them up over her head, as if to hide from the world.


	14. Chapter 14

**6th of Wintermarch, 9:42 Dragon**

Two and a half weeks had gone by and Runa was still having nightmares, though she was grateful they didn't affect her day to day life too much. She was just physically drained and it made it difficult to keep up with the soldiers and training. Luckily, Cullen seemed to catch onto this bit and kept her on desk duty for the most part.

Sitting in his office, going over paperwork, Runa felt the pangs of sleep pulling at her and she let herself succumb as the fire roared in the fireplace next to her. But yet again, her dreams turned to nightmares and she found herself back in that torture chamber with Zakkon- who was wearing Cullen's face again.

_"_ _You will break, dear child. You are not as strong as you think you are."_

_Runa looked up at Zakkon as he took on yet another familiar face to torment her further. "Don't... don't use his face..."_

_Zakkon cackled, the armor of his facade clinking under the fur pauldrons as he slunk towards her and gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him with a hand covered in a soft and worn leather glove. "You care more for this man, this Templar no less, than you realize."_

_Runa ripped her chin free from his grasp, tearing her gaze from the honey golden eyes bearing down on her as she tried to remind herself that it was not really him torturing her, that it was the demon._

_"Now, what shall we use first this time? Ooo, how about the favorite of all Templars? Fitting to use a bit of magebane on such a pretty little mage when she's being a naughty girl."_

_Runa raised her gaze to the demon's table of torture tools, watching as he dipped a knife in the magebane before walking over to where he had her chained up- arms straining above her from her own weight dangling over the stone floor as he toes barely brushed through the dirt and dust below her._

_"You will give in before long, Runa dear. You will surrender yourself to me."_

_Runa forced herself to meet the demon's gaze. "I will not break." She screamed as the magebane dipped blade sliced through her clothes and into her skin._

_"Runa?"_

_Runa felt tears in her eyes when she heard Cullen's voice and wondered how much crueler Zakkon could be using his voice, too._

_"Runa, wake up."_

_Again she screamed, the blade cutting deeper than last time, and again, she heard Cullen's voice calling to her and she felt herself being pulled away._

Runa woke with a start, drenched in sweat and tears. The papers she had had in her lap were strewn across the stone floor, the fire in the fireplace nearly dead, and a very worried looking Commander kneeling next to her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm f-fine." she replied, hurriedly making her way to the nearest exit.

"Runa, wait." Cullen grasped her hand, stopping her, but his heart sank when she pulled away and looked at him with such fear in her eyes. He didn't stop her as she ran off, knowing she must have had a nightmare. He didn't blame her; if he had been through what she had, he'd be having nightmares, too. He himself had his own nightmares, memories resurfacing of the horrible things he did or endured himself, and all of it fueled by lyrium withdrawals. He sighed and went about picking up the papers scattered about the floor, barely glancing up as the Inquisitor came into his office.

"What happened here?"

"Nothing."

"Cullen..."

Cullen stood, taking the papers to his desk. He sighed when Molly joined him. "It's Runa..."

"Is everything OK?"

He shook his head. "I came in and found her asleep in the chair, but she was crying out in her sleep. When she woke up, she looked at me with such fear in her eyes..."

"She's still having the nightmares, then..."

"This has been going on a while, then, I take it?"

Molly nodded. "Every night since she was freed from Zakkon." She looked at him. "Speaking of which, how are your nightmares going? Are they getting any better?"

Cullen shook his head. "No, but thankfully they haven't been worse lately. That might have something to do with Runa's assistance; she's taken a lot of stress away."

"That's good at least." Molly reached up and squeezed his shoulder. "Just hang in there, Cullen, alright? And be patient with Runa. It hasn't been that long since Hawke saved her."

Cullen nodded, watching silently as the Inquisitor excused herself. 'I wonder where Runa went...'

* * *

"L-Lady Cassandra?"

Cassandra looked up from where she was sitting, closing the book in her hand when she saw Runa approaching her. "Runa, is something wrong?"

Runa still felt so afraid, but Cassandra had been kind to her and not being a Templar, she hoped that she could help. "I w-was hoping we could talk..?"

"Of course." Cassandra stood. "Would you like to walk with me?"

Runa nodded, quietly falling in line next to the Seeker.

They walked around the courtyard for a bit and started making their way towards the battlements, stopping at a more secluded spot.

"What seems to be troubling you?"

Runa took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "It's the nightmares..."

"Have they gotten worse?" Cassandra asked, having been informed by Molly that she was having them.

Runa looked out over the mountains, the snow capped peak glistening in the sunlight as it peeked through the clouds above. "N-Not really, but it's always him..."

"Who? Cullen?"

Runa nodded. "Zakkon, he... he used Cullen's face the most when he..."

Cassandra reached over, gently putting her hand on her shoulder. "How long has this been going on?"

"Every night since Hawke saved me." Runa looked at Cassandra. "Is... is there anything I can do to stop them?"

"Zakkon no longer haunts you, he cannot hurt you ever again." Cassandra started. "However, the impact of what he did to you will stay with you as long as you let it." She looked back at Runa, standing just a bit taller than her. "You must try to let go of the fear and the anxiety of what happened, lest these nightmares continue to plague you as if the demon were still there."

"But how?" Runa looked down at her hands. "How can I let go when it was his face I saw every time? When it's his face I see every day?"

"Perhaps it is time that you spend some quality time with the Commander, outside of your duties. Perhaps getting to know each other a bit better could help break through the illusion that haunts your dreams."

"Do you think so?"

"It couldn't hurt to try." Cassandra offered her a smile. "Besides, it would help you learn to trust him better. You cannot truly have someone's back if you cannot trust them."

"I suppose..."

"Don't close yourself off to the world, Runa. Don't let your past continue to cloud your view of the people around you. Try to open up a bit more, let the people around you in a bit closer."

Runa thought on her words as Cassandra excused herself, having been called over by one of the soldiers. 'Perhaps she's right...' Looking out over the valley, the faint rushing of the waterfall under the thick ice a gentle hum on the breeze.

It had been too long since she felt happy, too long since she let someone close- always afraid they would get hurt. But with the demon gone now and the sigil to protect her- and people to protect her, too- it was time for her to step out of the shadows.


	15. Chapter 15

**13th of Wintermarch, 9:42 Dragon**

"Inquisitor, might I have a word?"

Molly looked up from her desk, seeing Josephine standing at the top of the stairs. "Sure, Josie, what's going on?"

"It's about Runa." Josephine said, approaching her desk. "She has seemed troubled for quite some time now and I was wondering if there was something we could do to help her."

Molly smiled. "Aww, ever the thoughtful one, aren't we?"

Josephine blushed, trying to ignore the teasing. "There must be something we can do?"

"Well, Runa has been having nightmares for weeks. The center of them being around the Commander." Molly explained.

"Oh, I had no idea..."

"Runa had only told me about them, in case they ever interfered with her duties. I told Cassandra because I knew she could help keep an eye on her."

"So, then... there is nothing?"

"Not necessarily." Molly smiled."What are you suggesting?"

"Cullen and Runa could both use a break from work, and things are calmed down enough for them to take some time off."

"That sounds like an excellent idea. Cassandra can look after our forces while they're away."

"Shall I inform the Lady Seeker?"

"No, we have a meeting coming up later today, right?"

"We do."

"Then we'll tell them then."

Josephine saw the coy look in Molly's eyes and cocked her hips, arms crossed. "This wouldn't happen to be a ploy to set up the Commander with his Second-in-Command, would it, Inquisitor?"

Molly feigned ignorance and let out an exaggerated gasp. "Josie, my sweet dear, you wound me!"

Josephine rolled her eyes and smiled at that. "What will I do with you?" She asked with a light hearted sigh.

"Could come give me a kiss." Molly suggested, teasing her Ambassador a bit more.

Josephine blushed and turned back towards the stairs. "I will go prepare everything for the meeting."

* * *

Runa had reached the war room a bit earlier than the others and took the time to enjoy the peace for a bit while she looked around the room. It was a massive room, looking large enough to house a whole army- or close to. It had high ceilings, tall windows, and at its center was the war table- a massive slab of wood set atop a tree stump base. She lightly ran her fingers along the edge of the wooden surface, feeling how well it had aged over the countless years since its construction.

'It looks as old as Skyhold itself...'

She was lost in her thoughts as she wandered about the room- taking in the architecture- so much so that when Cullen had come in, she hadn't heard him and jumped when he put a hand on her shoulder, flames enveloping her hands. When she saw who it was, she immediately extinguished the flames and hid her hands away.

"Commander, I-I'm so sorry..!"

Cullen looked at her worriedly, his hand still on his sword from reacting instinctively to her surprise. "N-No, no! I should be the one apologizing..." He saw her gaze dart to his hand and back to his face and he realized his hand was still grasping the hilt. Releasing his grip and lowering his hand, he looked at her apologetically and saw her relax ever so slightly. "I didn't mean to startle you..." She still seemed uneasy and on edge. "Are... are you alright?"

Runa's heart was still racing, but she knew she was in no danger. Nodding, she tried to relax and hold his gaze. "Y-Yes..." Taking a deep breath, she reminded herself, 'I have no reason to fear him... it was Zakkon, not him... Cullen would never hurt me...'

Cullen saw that she was trying to calm herself down and stayed back in hopes that he didn't add any further to her anxiety. Over the last week, she seemed to be trying to be more open to people- even as slow going as it was. But he was proud of her for finally taking that first step and he hoped she would let him help her. He still had yet to figure out why he wanted to help her, to protect so badly, but his thoughts on the matter were interrupted by Molly and the others finally joining them in the war room.

"Good afternoon, glad to see everyone made it." Molly smiled at Runa. "Runa, thanks for joining us today."

"Of course."

"Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

The meeting was coming to a close, but Molly had one last thing to add.

"Now, with everything calming down a bit, I wanted to give you guys," she looked at Runa and Cullen, "the chance at a bit of time off. You've both been working yourselves to the bone and deserve a break."

Cullen and Runa looked at each other, then back at Molly.

"Who will be in charge?"

"I'm putting Cassandra in charge until you get back." Molly looked at them, very serious. "And before you try to protest, this is non-negotiable."

Runa looked from the Inquisitor to Cullen, wondering what she would even do.

"Didn't your family want to see you, Commander?" Leliana asked. "Perhaps you could go see them?"

"I probably should..." Cullen rubbed his neck, wondering what Runa would be doing.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Leliana added with a grin of her own. "In the meantime, meeting is adjourned."

Molly and the others started filing out of the war room, leaving Cullen and Runa to be the last ones out. As they walked down the hall together, Cullen glanced down at her.

"Do you have any family or anyone you'd like to visit?"

Runa shook her head. "I don't have any family and there's no one left around that I could go visit."

'Poor girl...'

Runa sighed, wondering what she could possibly do with time off. "I suppose I could do some sight seeing..."

"I'd hope you wouldn't go alone?"

Runa shrugged. "There's no one I'd ask to go with me. Everyone else is so busy. Besides, maybe that's for the best."

Cullen thought a moment, and fully prepared she'd decline, he said, "You could always come along with me."

Runa looked at him, surprised. "What?"

"Well, Leliana is right. I should go visit my family in South Reach; it's been too long since I last saw them." He started, rubbing his neck as they came to a stop just outside of Josephine's office- out in the main hall of the keep. "If you come with me, you could do some sight seeing and you wouldn't have to go alone." He offered her a small smile as he added, "Besides, I would hate for anything to happen to you."

Runa was still reeling from his offer, but then she remembered what Cassandra had said a week prior. 'This would be a good chance to get to know the Commander... perhaps she was right, maybe it'll help with my nightmares, too.'

Cullen knew that she might decline the offer, but a big part of him really wished that she'd accept. He wanted to get to know her a bit and hoped that if he spent some quality time with her away from work, maybe at the very least she wouldn't be so afraid around him. He wanted her to trust him, to know that he trusted her. He enjoyed working with her and having her around not only made his day to day work with their forces much easier, but something to look forward to.

"I... I'd like that, ser. Thank you."

Cullen looked at her, pleasantly shocked. "Really?"

Runa had to smile a bit at his eagerness, grateful that he wanted to spend time with her. "I'd like to accompany you, ser, if you're sure I wouldn't be a burden."

Cullen shook his head with a smile. "No, you wouldn't be at all."

"When would you like to leave then, ser?"

"Meet me at the main gates in an hour?"

Runa nodded. "Sure."

"Alright then." Cullen watched as Runa headed off towards her room, a smile growing.

"Good on you, Curly."

Cullen looked over at where Varric was sitting, ignoring his coy grin. 'I should make sure Cassandra is caught up on everything before we leave.'


	16. Chapter 16

**16th of Wintermarch, 9:42 Dragon**

Cullen and Runa had made good time, arriving in Rainesfere in two and a half days despite the heavy snow. They had found quite a few decent camping sites to set up their tents each night, and took advantage of the local inn. The only problem was that there was only one room available.

"It has two beds, though, if you'd be willing to make it work?" the innkeeper offered.

Cullen and Runa looked at each other, sensing the unease about their situation. Runa surprised Cullen, and even herself, when she accepted the offer and led the way as they followed the innkeeper to their room.

"Kitchen is open all night, as busy as we are, so feel free to come back down any time."

Thanking the innkeeper, they chose their beds and sat their things down. Runa happened to look up from her pack just as Cullen slid out of his armor, setting it on a nearby chair, and blushed as his tunic slid back over his momentarily exposed torso. She had never seen a man exposed even as little as that, even during the training sessions back in Skyhold, but she could definitely appreciate each chiseled muscle that had peeked out from beneath the fabric. As he straightened his tunic out, Cullen glanced up at her and she tore her gaze away, trying to busy herself.

"Are you hungry?"

Runa nodded. "Yes, but..."

Cullen knew how she was with crowds. "Would you feel better eating in here?"

Runa looked at him, feeling guilty, and shook her head. "No, it's alright."

"Are you sure?"

Runa nodded. "It'd be better with you there."

Cullen smiled at that, glad to see that she was beginning to grow a bit more comfortable around him after they had spent a few days alone together. "Would you care to join me for a meal then, Runa?" His smile grew as hers appeared, so soft and beautiful.

"What?" Runa asked, noticing his smile had grown into a grin.

"You have a beautiful smile, that's all." He offered her his arm and added, "I'd like to see more of it, if I could?"

Runa blushed, hesitantly taking his arm as her own smile began to grow. "Perhaps you could help me with that?"

"Deal."

* * *

Later that night, after a warm meal and a nice treat of hot spiced cider, Runa and Cullen decided to take advantage of the available bath. Cullen went first at Runa's insistence while she busied herself with making their beds ready. She could sense that it was going to be a really cold night and while she was certain her magik would keep her warm, she wanted to make sure that Cullen would be warm enough with a few extra blankets.

"Runa?"

Runa turned, her face turning beet red when she saw Cullen standing there in nothing but his trousers and a towel. "Y-Yes?"

"I'm all finished, if you'd like a turn."

"O-OK."

Cullen watched as she hurried grabbed a few things before slipping behind the partition screen that obscured the view of the tub for a bit of privacy. He noticed how flustered she was and looked down, chuckling a bit to himself when he realized it was his fault. 'She must not be used to seeing men like this.' he thought to himself, also thinking about how cute she looked flustered- especially with it being a new side of her that he was certain no one had seen before.

Runa tried to ignore the half naked image of Cullen still fresh in her mind as she slid into the tub, heating the water back up with her magik. She slipped beneath the surface of the tub briefly before she grabbed the soaps and started to wash her hair and her body.

While Runa bathed, she and Cullen both began thinking over their time together so far. It had only been a few days that they'd been travelling together, but it was nice to have a chance to try to get to know each other better outside of work- where their duties often took priority over everything else.

Runa still had nightmares with Cullen at the center, which was no surprise to her, but despite that she was beginning to feel a bit more comfortable around him. Even in just a few short days, they were able to talk about themselves a bit- their past, their families or lack thereof, activities they enjoy outside of work, what their dreams and hopes were for the future and what life after this was all done would be like.

-o-

_"What will you do when all this is over?"_

_Runa looked at Cullen from across the firepit. "You mean if we survive to see the world safe once more?" She thought a moment, then sighed. "I honestly don't know. I've never know anything outside of the tower before, even in Redcliffe things didn't feel any different. Especially with the magister and his men there."_

_"Was there anything you ever wanted to do as a child? Before your magik awoke, I mean."_

_"I've always dreamed about having a family." Runa said, looking into the red and orange flames that were so different than her own._

_Cullen looked at her surprised, but then he recalled that she had been brought to Kinlock Hold from an orphanage. It made sense then, what she said. Being an orphan couldn't have been easy, but he'd never fully understand what that would've felt like being from a big family like his with two sisters and a brother._

_"I could try to find someone to share a life with, to have children with, perhaps even start a farm and live a nice quiet life." Runa continued. "Or maybe I'll go back and rebuild Starlight Manor and reopen the orphanage, help other children who've lost everything find new homes and fresh starts." She sighed and stood, going over to her things and climbing into her bed roll. "But, who knows if we'll even survive this war. There's no point in making plans like that when we don't even know what tomorrow will bring."_

-o-

"Cullen, can I ask you something?"

Cullen stood by the window of their room, looking out over the quiet snowy streets of the village. "Of course."

"Why did you ask me to come with you?"

Surprised, Cullen looked over just as Runa stood from the tub. "I..." Through the cracks of the partition where the hinges sat, he could see glimpses of her back- the scars left behind by Alexius and Zakkon drawing his attention for a moment or two before they were covered as Runa got dressed.

"Cullen?"

His gaze shifted and met hers as she peeked her head around the screen. "Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" Runa asked, coming out from behind the partition screen.

Cullen looked her over, having never seen her hair completely down before- it's deep navy blue sheen like the night sky and the lighter tips glistening in the light of the fire that dance in the hearth. It hung down to her lower back, loose waves and curls resting against a simple white underdress. She looked so different than he had ever seen of her.

"Um, yes. Sorry." He met her gaze and answered her question. "A mage really shouldn't be travelling alone, especially with everything going on. I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"You let me go alone when I went to see Henrietta." Runa pointed out, a brow raised.

"That was different. You were going to be back within the week and it wasn't exactly a vacational trip."

"What difference would that have made?"

"What do you want me to say, Runa? I care what happens to the men and women under my command, you're no different."

Runa tensed at the slight harsh tone in his response and she looked away. "Forget it..." She went over to her bed, pulling back the covers and sliding beneath them. "You should get some rest, ser. We have a long road ahead of us yet."

Cullen sighed, regretting how he handled her question. As he himself settled into bed, he stared at the ceiling thinking over what he had wanted to answer- that he wanted to keep her safe and with tensions still high throughout the lands, letting a mage travel alone was a bad idea. But that wasn't the only reason.


	17. Chapter 17

Some time in the night, Cullen woke from a lyrium withdrawal fueled nightmare and looked around as he regained his bearings. He was still in the room at the inn in Rainesfere and Runa was still asleep in her bed to his right, though she didn't look like she was having a restful night's sleep either. He stood, going over to her bed and reaching down to stroke her hair in hopes that it would calm her. At first it did nothing more than startle her, but even in her sleep she seemed to feel his warmth and kindness. She turned on her side towards him, relaxing under his gentle hand, her nightmare seemingly subsided.

Cullen smiled at that, relieved that he could help her while she slept similarly to how she had helped him. Though he didn't have magik to cast a healing spell like she could. Still, though, it was enough that he was satisfied he could do something for her. He made sure that she was tucked under the blankets before getting dressed and going to check on their horses.

* * *

**17th of Wintermarch, 9:42 Dragon**

Runa stirred the following morning, surprised that she hadn't woken up in the middle of the night to her nightmares. She remembered having them, but she also remembered a strange new comforting warmth that subsided the effect her dreams had on her. The nightmares still came, but they were lessened somehow and whatever was the cause, she was just grateful she could get restful sleep for once.

Looking around, she noticed that Cullen was not in the room. His pack sat on the bed he had slept in and when she stood to check its warmth, she found that it had already gone cold.

'He must have been up for a few hours, now.'

Hoping to find him down below, Runa got dressed and went to find the Commander.

-o-

After going to check on the horses, Cullen had a hard time going back to sleep. He ended up walking around the village, thinking over many things before he went back to the inn. When he checked on Runa, she was still fast asleep. He sat near the hearth where a warm fire still flickered thanks to Runa's magik and he found himself watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful, so innocent, a side of her he never used to see before they started this journey together. He watched her until the first stretches of daylight peeked through the clouds and made the ice crystals of the snow glitter, finding comfort in her presence. When the early morning light shined through the curtains, he decided to go pay for their room and wait for Runa to wake on her own time, finding a table near the firepit to sit at while he thought about why he was so drawn to Runa, what made him want to protect her so much.

When Runa came down the stairs into the main room of the inn, she found Cullen near the firepit staring into the roaring flames. The innkeeper was just coming out of the kitchens when he saw Runa and smiled, presenting a meal for them. Offering to take it from him, since he was still fairly busy, Runa brought the tray over to where Cullen sat.

"Morning."

Cullen looked up, seeing Runa setting a tray laden with bread, cheese, jam, fruits, bacon and sausage, and a pitcher of hot spiced cider. "Morning."

"The innkeeper brought us breakfast." She looked at the amount of food and smiled softly. "I hope you're hungry."

Cullen smiled at the sight of hers, glad to see yet another beautiful and sweet smile. "I wanted to wait for you to join me before grabbing a bit."

Runa sat next to him, offering him a mug of the cider. "You could've eaten without me, ser."

Cullen shook his head and took a sip of the cider. "I enjoy sharing a meal with you."

Runa's smile grew upon hearing that and she poured herself a mug of cider. "Well, then, let's eat."

-o-

As they somehow managed to finish everything the innkeeper had brought out for them, they talked about where to stop next. They were only a couple days ride from Redcliffe Village, but Runa was unsure if she'd be able to go back so soon after what had happened.

"Well, if you'd prefer, we're about three and a half days ride from Draycott. From there, we could travel three days to Chiveley, then two days to Arnsend, a day to reach Highbridge, and then another day to reach Lothering. From Lothering it's just another three days to reach South Reach." Cullen said, tracing the route on their map.

Runa sat there, her hands grasping her mug nervously. 'That's an awful lot of travelling just to accommodate me...'

"What do you think, Runa?"

Runa looked from the map to him, sighing. "That's an extra three days to reach our destination, all because I want to avoid Redcliffe. I can't ask that of you."

Cullen offered her a reassuring smile. "Think of it this way: you wanted to do some sight seeing. An extra three days travel means you get to see more of the countryside." He took another sip of his cider, setting the now empty mug on the table. "Besides, I don't mind. It gives us more time to spend together."

Runa looked at him surprised, then averted her gaze and tried to hide her cheeks- which she knew were turning pinker than the sunrise.

"What would you like to do, Runa?"

"I j-just don't think I'm q-quite ready to go back to Redcliffe." She said, trying to keep her embarrassment hidden. "Not yet."

"Then we'll take the road to Draycott." Cullen replied, his smile growing as he rolled up their map and stood, pretending that he didn't notice how flustered she was. "Why don't you ready our packs and I'll see to it that the horses are prepared for travel."

Runa nodded, setting her now empty mug on the table. "Alright." She turned and hurried back upstairs, grateful that she would have a moment to collect herself.

Chuckling, Cullen went back out to the stables to get their mounts ready.

Upstairs, Runa gathered their things- trying to busy herself enough to forget about what happened a few moments ago- but she stopped briefly and sighed.

'Am I falling for him..?' she wondered, but shook her head and returned to their packs. 'No... he's a Templar, I'm a mage... nothing would ever come of it anyway... besides, we work together... we have to stay professional...'

But as she shouldered their packs and left the room, certain she had grabbed everything, Runa wondered if she was just kidding herself and that Zakkon- as cruel as he was- had been right about her caring more for Cullen than she was aware of.

Thanking the innkeeper as she left, she hurried to the stables and handed Cullen his pack before mounting up into her saddle and situating herself as she waited for Cullen to follow suit. Once they were both ready, Cullen took the lead and they made their way towards Draycott.


	18. Chapter 18

**25th of Wintermarch, 9:42 Dragon**

They made good time as they reached each of the villages along their route. Just as Cullen had said, it was three and a half days to Draycott, another three to reach Chiveley, and another two to reach Arnsend. Each village was fairly small, not nearly big enough to have an inn, so they would stop off for supplies and make camp just outside of the villages for the night before continuing on.

As each day went by, Runa felt more and more comfortable around Cullen and even better, her nightmares of what Zakkon had put her through were beginning to subside and stop altogether. Cassandra had been right.

On the night outside of Arnsend, Runa sat staring at the fire while Cullen had gone out to hunt. She was so lost in thought that she never heard the bandits coming, not until it was too late and they had already grabbed her. She cried out, tried to kick and claw her way free, but they bound her hands and gagged her before they stole the horses and rode off north towards the Imperial Highway.

Out in the forest, not too far from camp, Cullen heard Runa's screams and immediately ran back to their camp. The camp was disheveled, their supplies and horses taken, and Runa was nowhere to be seen. He called out to her, and when he heard nothing, he began searching the campsite for any sign of where she could have gone. He noticed there were several footprints, seeing that there had been at least two men and Runa. When he saw how much of a struggle Runa seemed to have put up, he knew then that she was in danger and he followed after them- hoping that she wasn't hurt.

* * *

Runa was desperate for a way out, having been slung over the saddle on one of the bandit's laps as they pressed their horses too hard. She knew they were trying to get as far away from her camp as they could, but she feared more what their plans were for her. Her hands were bound, so she couldn't use her magik, but even in the dark night she could see the glint of the bandit's dagger in his boot. She cautiously reached for it, glad that the bandits had tied her hands in front of her, and hoped she didn't accidentally knock it to the ground, losing probably her only chance to free herself. The movements of the horse at a gallop made it rather challenging and she couldn't quite wrap her fingers around the dagger's hilt.

The horses came to a slow stop, their breathing heavy after being pushed so hard. The bandits dismounted, grumbling about how weak the horses were and how they wouldn't get as much for them when they were sold. Runa listened as they discussed their "catch" and she waited for the right time to strike.

"What about her?"

Runa looked between the two men, the hairs on the back of her neck rising when she caught their expressions- filled with lust and greed- in the brief moment of moonlight as the clouds parted slightly.

"She's dressed well, must be a noble. We could ransom her out to her family, make a pretty penny off her."

"We could keep her for ourselves, too. She's real pretty, that one."

'Cullen... I have to get back to Cullen...'

As the men approached her, Runa began to fear she would come out of this situation unscathed. She backed away, turning and running as quickly as she could from the bandits. She tripped over the skirts of the dress she wore and tried to get back to her feet, but one of the bandits was on her within seconds. She tried to scream, but it was muffled by her gag, so instead she kicked at the bandit's leg as hard as she could. A loud snap sounded and the bandit cried out in pain, his bone fractured. Runa reached for his dagger, slicing through the ropes before she scrambled to her feet and pulled the gag loose.

"Stay away from me!" she warned, the dagger poised.

The bandit's companion laughed, ignoring his partner's cries of pain as he stepped around him and advanced on Runa. "What are you going to do, girl? You clearly don't know how to use that dagger, so let's just stop playing this silly little game and you be a good girl and surrender to us."

"I said, stay away!" Runa threw the dagger at him, but she missed. She backed away from the bandit, but he was on her quickly. "No!" In her fear, her magik surged and through the bandit back, stunning him momentarily. Taking her chance, she took off running back the way they had come. She didn't get very far, though, and slammed into another bandit.

"Careful now, little mage." he said with a grin.

Runa backed away as her fear deepened. 'There were more..?'

* * *

Cullen followed the trail for over a mile as best as he could, but he lost it in the darkness.

"Where are you, Runa?"

Suddenly, a bright blue light erupted in the distance just a mile or two away. It flashed a few more time as a surge of magikal energy resonated from the glow, stretching out towards him.

"Runa..!"

Cullen picked up his pace and ran towards the glow, hoping that Runa was alright. He ran as fast as his feet would carry him, quickly closing the distance. After a half hour or so, the blue glow became very clear and it was indeed Runa's blue flames. And she was surrounded.

"Runa!"

He called out to her a few times, hoping she could hear him as the distance between them grew shorter and shorter. When he finally reached her, he immediately drew his sword and fought off the bandits as they turned on their uninvited guest.

Runa had been trying to fight off the bandits, one or two more of them being former Templars like the one she had run into. She was more terrified of them toying with her than anything else; it reminded her of what Zakkon had done. When she heard someone call her name and saw Cullen jumping into the fray, she was relieved to see him.

'He came for me...!'

She tried to fight her way to his side, but before she could, one of the bandits- a rogue- snuck up behind Cullen and stabbed him in the side.

"Cullen!"

Cullen grimaced at the pain, falling to a knee, but he kept fighting. He could sense the magikal energy growing around them and looked over at Runa as she gathered her mana to cast a spell.

Fearing she would lose the one Templar that treated her like a person, the one _**person**_ she found herself counting as a friend, Runa cast an immolation spell and razed the field with blue fire. She watched it spread out like a wildfire and fired balls of blue flame at the bandits the immolation spell hadn't yet reached. Each of the bandits screamed in agony as her fires consumed them, leaving behind charred corpses.

Cullen watched, in awe, as the fires raged even in the winter chill. His eyes fixed on Runa, he was stunned at her ethereal beauty in that moment- blue flames dancing around her as her hair and dress whipped about in the winds that had picked up with the sudden change in temperature as she walked towards him. When she reached him, her eyes were glowing ever so slightly but the glow faded as her flames did when she quelled her magik. Kneeling down, she looked over the wound as best as she could before Cullen insisted that he was fine.

"Cullen, you were just stabbed!" Runa protested as Cullen forced himself to his feet.

"I'm fine, Runa, it's just a scratch."

"No, it's not, Cullen. Have you seen how much you're bleeding?"

Cullen made his way over to the horses, which had stayed far enough away from the fighting but close enough to return to their riders once they were finished.

"Cullen, let me heal your wound."

"We should get as far away from here as we can." Cullen insisted.

"Cullen..."

"Let's salvage what we can from them, retrieve what they stole from us, and get out of here before more come."


	19. Chapter 19

The horses were still fairly exhausted from being pushed by the bandits as hard as they were, but they were able to get a few more miles away before they had to stop.

Runa set up the one tent she could salvage from the bandits' gear and brought their packs inside. As a precaution, she set up a series of fire runes around their camp sight to create a protective barrier around them. If any other bandits or unfortunate souls decided to come after them, they'd be met with fire.

Cullen struggled to remove his armor as his strength was fading a bit from the blood loss. When Runa came over to assist him, he didn't argue and let her help him remove each piece. He watched as she set his armor just inside their tent, the dim light of the lantern she had salvaged with the tent flickering against the weathered fabric interior of their shelter.

"I need to remove your tunic, too..."

Cullen nodded, letting her slide the tunic free from his torso. "How bad is it?" he asked when she gingerly touched the skin around the wound, wincing at even the slightest touch.

"It's not as deep as I feared, but you still have lost a lot of blood. I need to clean it before I can heal it shut." Runa replied, hurrying outside with a bowl to gather some of the near fresh snow. Returning to the tent, she used her magik to heat the snow and melt it before taking a clean cloth and wetting it. "This will hurt."

Cullen met her gaze and nodded, giving her the OK to proceed. He winced as she lightly dabbed the wound, cleaning away the excess blood before taking some elfroot leaves and placing them over the open wound. He held still as she started to heal the wound shut with a common spell all mages used.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

Runa glanced up at him for a moment before returning her attention to the wound. "This is my fault..."

"Runa..."

Runa shook her head. "I shouldn't have come with you... if I had just stayed at Skyhold or gone off on my own... you wouldn't have been hurt like this..."

Cullen ignored the stinging as the wound knit itself back together under Runa's guidance and reached up to touch her cheek. "Runa, none of this is your fault. And if you hadn't come with me and I still encountered those bandits, I would have been hurt a lot worse than this." He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. "I'm glad you're with me."

Runa let the tears slip from her eyes as they closed and she leaned into his hand. "I suppose I should thank you, too, then." she added, her hand still on his side even after she had finished healing the wound closed.

"For what?"

"You came for me." She opened her eyes and sat back, looking at him. "You could have just let those bandits take me, but you came for me."

"Of course I would. You're part of the Inquisition, a captain under my command. What kind of Commander would I be if I left my men behind?" He smiled wearily, still feeling a bit weak from the blood loss. "Besides, we're friends aren't we?"

Runa smiled at that and nodded. "We are."

They sat there for a moment or two in silence, just gazing at each other, before Runa cleared her throat and stood. "I'm going to check on the horses. You should get some sleep. You need plenty of rest to fully recover from the amount of blood you lost."

Cullen chuckled as she hurried off and laid back against the furs Runa had lain out. It didn't take long before he was fast asleep and when Runa returned, she simply smiled and pulled an extra blanket over him before settling into her bedroll a few feet from his.

* * *

**26th of Wintermarch, 9:42 Dragon**

Cullen woke that morning to the smell of a hearty breakfast and slowly got to his feet to exit the tent, grabbing a tunic on his way out. It wasn't too bright out, still cloudy with a near promise of more snow.

"How did you sleep?"

He looked at Runa, tending the fire and their meal. "Better than I have in a while. You?"

Runa smiled. "Better than I have in a while." She presented him with a plate laden with with sausage, potatoes, and an apple. Thanking her, he sat next to her on the fallen log. "How are you feeling?"

"I should probably rest a bit more, but I'm fit enough for travel thanks to you." Cullen replied, offering her a smile. He looked around, taking in the scenery. "From what I can tell, we're less than a day's ride from Highbridge now. If we leave quickly, we may be able to press on to Lothering."

"Are you sure?"

Cullen nodded. "The bandits had enough provisions to spare from what I can tell, so we can ride through Highbridge straight for Lothering."

"Finish eating first before doing anything else." Runa raised an eyebrow at him. "You need your strength."

"And here I thought I was the Commander." Cullen joked.

Runa nudged his arm gently and smiled. "What kind of captain would I be if I didn't ensure that my commander was taken care of?"

"Fair enough."

They sat there for a few moments, silent as they ate.

"Cullen?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for bringing me with you."

Cullen looked at her surprised, but he offered her a smile nonetheless. "Thank you for coming with me."

Runa returned his smile and looked up at the sky, the dark grey clouds lightening a bit. "And thank you for making me your captain. I honestly don't think I would have stayed with the Inquisition if I hadn't accepted your offer."

"Where would you have gone?"

"I don't know... I suppose I would have gone wherever I could be of help to someone, like at the Crossroads or the villages hit hardest by the after effects of this war. With Zakkon gone, I could go anywhere." She looked at him, her smile growing. "But I think I found my place in life and that's with the Inquisition. At least until this war is over."

"And after that?"

Runa shrugged. "Who knows? One way or another, we have to succeed. And I suppose when this is all over and we're all safe again, I'll leave it up to the Maker to decide where my path lies."

Cullen smiled at that, finishing his breakfast and handing it to Runa when she offered to take it. While she cleaned their dishes and started breaking down their camp, Cullen did what he could to help. If he didn't take it easy, he knew Runa would scold him for it.

'Though, she is rather cute when she gets like that.' he thought to himself, his scar twitching upwards as he grinned at that. And as they mounted into their saddles and urged the horses forward, he found that he really was glad that she had come with him. The journey on his own would have been much more dangerous and lonely, but with Runa along he knew they could overcome whatever got in their way and her company was just as welcome now as it was back at Skyhold.


	20. Chapter 20

**30th of Wintermarch, 9:42 Dragon**

"Are you ready for this?" Runa asked, looking towards the home where his older sister, Mia, lived.

They had made it to Lothering, by passing Highbridge at Cullen's insistence, and were amazed to see that it had been rebuilt nearly to its former glory- enough to where people moved back in and trade was picking up once more. They stayed the night at the inn before returning to the road and making their way straight to South Reach. Once they had reached the settlement, they procured two rooms at the local inn and freshened up before locating Cullen's family. And now, standing just outside of Mia's garden, Cullen looked onward nervously.

"Cullen?" Runa reached over, grasping his hand and squeezing it gently. "I know it's been a long time since you've seen them, but it can't be that bad, can it?"

Cullen looked down at her, opening his mouth to reply, when all of a sudden a woman's stern voice called out to him.

"Cullen Stanton Rutherford! We don't hear one word from you for months and you just show up out of nowhere?"

Runa tried not to laugh as she watched the color drain from Cullen's face as the look of mortification took over. She stood there, perfectly fine with being invisible for a moment or two as she enjoyed watching her usually stoic, level headed, stern Commander practically reduced to a child once more. It was priceless to say the least.

"And who is this? Well? I'm waiting, brother." Mia stood there with her hands on her hips, her golden locks reaching just past her shoulders in small waves.

Runa bowed slightly to his sister. "My name is Runa Alarie, I am a captain under your brother's command. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Cullen sighed with relief as Mia beamed at Runa and hugged her, chuckling a bit at Runa's shock at the affection.

"Well, it's wonderful to have you. Please, come inside!" Mia said with such delight as she ushered them into her home. "Rosalie and Branson are coming over later for dinner. Imagine their surprise when they see you!" She looked at Cullen. "I do hope that you'll stay for dinner? Both of you?"

"I wouldn't want to impose." Runa said. "After all, you haven't seen each other in a long time."

Mia chuckled. "Oh, nonsense. It'd be no imposition whatsoever!"

Runa looked up at Cullen as if to ask him if it were alright. When he nodded, she smiled and turned her attention back to Mia. "Then we'd love to stay."

"Wonderful! Now, you sit and I'll put on the kettle, then I want to hear all about what's been going on."

* * *

By the time it was late afternoon, Mia had roped Runa into helping with dinner and sent her out to gather fresh herbs from the garden's greenhouse while she had Cullen peeling and cutting vegetables. While Runa was outside, Mia looked at Cullen from where she was forming the loaf for the fresh bread she planned on making with dinner.

"So, is she just your captain? Or is there something more?"

Cullen, taken aback by her question, nearly cut himself and lost a potato to the floor. "W-What brought this on?"

Mia chuckled and picked up the potato as it tapped her foot, tossing it back to her brother. "She's rather beautiful, a bit... unique and intriguing for being Fereldan."

"You mean the hair?"

"And that tattoo of hers." Mia watched Runa from the window. "Never seen anyone like her before."

"Her hair is a result of her magik. The tattoo is a protective sigil to keep demons away."

"She's a mage?"

Cullen nodded, looking at Runa as she went to the next set of herbs. "She's a fire mage, but her fire magik is somehow paired with cold magik- which gives it the brilliant blue color."

"Really?" Mia wondered what else was special about Runa. "So, back to my original questions." She looked at Cullen. "Is she just your captain? Or is there something more?"

"She's my friend and comrade." Cullen tried to focus on cutting the potatoes he had just finished peeling.

"Cullen."

He glanced up at her. "Mia."

Mia cocked her hips and crossed her arms. "You care for her, don't you?" She held up her hand and shook her head as he opened his mouth to answer. "And don't feed me that crap about how you're friends and of course you care about her." She looked out of the window at Runa once more and added, "I've seen how you look at her. Whether you realize it or not, you clearly have feeling towards her beyond just being friends."

Cullen followed her gaze and let his settle on Runa, wondering if Mia was right.

* * *

Outside in Mia's garden, Runa went through and gathered the fresh herbs Mia had asked her to. She hummed softly to herself as she went through the garden, gathering just enough for dinner. She was glad to help and give Cullen a chance to catch up with his sister; even though Mia insisted, she still felt almost as though she were intruding.

After a while just as she had finished gathering the herbs, Runa heard the gate to Mia's property open and looked up to see a man, a woman, and a young boy coming towards her.

'They all have golden blonde hair, just like Cullen and Mia. I wonder if they're his other siblings?'

The man and woman stopped just inside the gate, looking curiously at her.

"Hello."

Runa smiled and bowed her head. "Hello. Are you Branson and Rosalie?"

They looked at each other and nodded. "And you are?"

"A friend of your brother's."

"Cullen?"

"Is he here?"

Runa smiled. "Perhaps it's better if you go inside." She watched Rosalie run into the cottage, Branson and his son following after. Her smile grew and she entered the cottage behind them, going straight to where Mia was cooking and handed her the herbs.

"Thank you, Runa."

"Of course. Is there anything else I can help with?"

Mia shook her head. "No, not right now." She thought a moment, then smiled. "But I do have an idea."

* * *

While Cullen greeted his younger brother and sister, as well as his nephew, William, Runa went to a hallway closet and found the chess board that Mia had told her about. She brought it back out to the living room, smiling when she saw William pulling himself up on Cullen's arm like it were a tree branch and beaming at his uncle from where his chin rested on his bicep. When he set William down, Cullen looked to her and noticed the board.

"Would you like to play a game, Cullen?"

Cullen smiled at that and nodded. "I'd like that." He cleared some space on the small table next to the couch and helped her set up the board.

"I haven't played in a long time, so you would need to take it easy with me." Runa said, taking a seat.

Cullen sat across from her and smiled. "I won't make any promises." He made the first move at Runa's insistence. "As a child, I played this with my sister. She would get this stuck-up grin whenever she won- which was _all _the time. My brother and I practiced together for weeks. The look on her face the day I finally won…" He glanced over at Mia as she commented, "Yes, the one time he's ever won against me," and rolled his eyes before returning his attention to Runa and their game.

They played for a while in silence as they each concentrated on their next moves and how they wanted the game to play out. Cullen's family sat around them, Mia getting up occasionally to check on dinner, watching the game intently. It went for an hour, almost two, before it finally came to an end with Runa emerging as the victor. The game finished, they all gathered around the dinner table and asked Runa about herself- where she was from, about her hair and her magik, how she liked the Inquisition. Cullen was surprised at how willing Runa was to oblige his family and answer their question, but what didn't surprise him was that she tried to be as direct but vague about her answers as she could- enough to satisfy their curiosity within telling them absolutely everything about her. Which he found a bit disappointing, as he himself wanted to know more about her. He was glad to see that she seemed comfortable around his family with no signs of anxiety surfacing. Once they were satisfied with Runa answering their questions, they turned their attention to Cullen and Runa sat listening as she ate dinner while the Rutherfords caught up on everything that had been going on- aside from what was discussed in their letters.

It was a very pleasant night and Runa found herself enjoying the company of Cullen's family greatly. When dinner was finished, Runa helped Mia clean up before she and Cullen headed back to the inn to turn in for the night. Having gotten rooms right next to each other, they bid each other a goodnight and parted ways to perform their own nightly rituals.

Cullen lay in his bed, thinking over what Mia had said to him about Runa and wondered if she was right while Runa sat in her bath contemplating similar thoughts about him and wondering if she could ever have a family like Cullen did- even if she could build one herself just like it.


	21. Chapter 21

**3rd of Guardian, 9:42 Dragon**

Runa sat with Mia and Rosalie as they watched Cullen and Branson wrestling with William in the field. It was an unusually warm day for the season, but they decided it would be better not to waste it.

"So, how do you enjoy working with our brother?"

"I really like it." Runa replied, looking at Rosalie. "It's been difficult, but I'm glad I stayed with the Inquisition and accepted their offer to become a captain."

"Oh? Cullen running you in circles, barking orders?" Mia teased.

Runa chuckled and shook her head. "That I can handle." She looked at Cullen, her smile fading a bit. "No, it's been difficult because of something that wasn't even his fault."

"How do you mean?"

"When my magik first awoke, a demon named Zakkon attached himself to me. Everyone at the Circle knew this and always kept me under close surveillance. Even when I passed my Harrowing, he still remained and remained with me throughout the years." Runa started. "It was always mental attacks with Zakkon, but after Haven fell, he turned to physical attacks. One night the attacks became unbearable and I collapsed, losing consciousness. That's when Zakkon took the chance to imprison me within my own mind and torture me. He even stooped so low as to use the faces of the people I had begun to trust in order to add to my torment. The face he used the most was Cullen's."

"Maker's breath..!"

"You poor dear..!"

"When the Inquisitor met with the Champion of Kirkwall, she had asked him to perform a similar ritual to the Harrowing with them. Upon doing so, he entered the Fade and found where Zakkon was keeping me locked away. Hawke battled against the demon and defeated, thus freeing me from his clutches. But when I regained consciousness again, I was so fearful that I lashed out at Cullen and the others." Runa sighed. "I still feel bad about it to this day. And ever since then, to make matters worse, I'm plagued by nightmares every night and it's always Cullen's face I see."

"I can see why that'd make it difficult to work with him." Mia said, sighing.

"I've been able to manage, and it has gotten better since we left Skyhold together to come visit you all." Runa replied. "The nightmares aren't as often and it's no longer Cullen's face I see; it's mostly a blur. And since getting to know your brother much better these past couple weeks, I feel much more at ease around him than before."

"That's wonderful to hear."

Out in the field, Cullen and Branson were playing a game of tag with William. At one point while chasing his nephew, Cullen happened to catch Runa's gaze and he stopped for a moment- eyes locked with hers as a smile began to grow. When William called to him, it was as though a spell had been broken and he resumed the game once more.

* * *

**6th of Guardian, 9:42 Dragon**

It was the night before Runa and Cullen were going to start their return journey to Skyhold. It was a wonderful week, spending time together with Cullen's family and while they wished they could stay longer, they had already been gone three weeks and by the time they returned home over a month would have passed.

Cullen lay in his bed, in and out of slumber as the nightmares cycled through again, but when a cry came from next door he sprang up and hurried to Runa's room.

"Are you alright?"

Runa was backed up against the headboard, panting, but she didn't answer.

Cullen cautiously went to her side, being sure to be gentle when he touched her arm. "Runa?" He reached up with his other hand and touched her cheek, slowly turning her face towards his.

"C-Cullen..?"

"I'm here." He squeezed her hand gently. "You're safe, it's alright."

Runa closed her eyes, sighing in relief but still unable to shake the sense of fear hanging over her. "I'm sorry..."

"Was it the nightmares again?"

Runa nodded. "They were getting better..."

"It's OK." He pulled her into his arms, holding her and hoping he could reassure her somehow.

She felt safe in his arms, his warmth comforting and his arms wrapped around her made her feel secure. He smelled good, she realized, as she rested her head against his chest. 'Like petrichor.' She had always loved the rain- the calming that came with the pitter patter of raindrops, the coolness of each drop on her skin.

"Are you alright now?"

Runa nodded and sat back. "Thank you." She looked up at him, a bit sheepishly. "I didn't mean to worry you..."

Cullen smiled at that, reaching up to touch her cheek. "I'll always worry about you, Runa." He pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm just glad that you're safe." He stayed like that for a moment, then stood. "You should get some more rest. We have a long day tomorrow."

Runa nodded, watching Cullen leave her room and close the door behind him, and found that she longed for him to stay so that she could continue to take comfort in his presence.

* * *

A few hours later, Runa woke from another nightmare but it wasn't her usual nightmare. This time it felt more like a premonition of sorts of a day yet to come. Nonetheless it terrified her and ran out of her room into Cullen's, not meaning for the door to slam against the wall and bounce back- shutting behind her.

"Runa?" Cullen asked, waking with a start and still half asleep. Runa looked terrified, her breathing heavy. "Is everything OK?"

Runa rushed to his bed and threw her arms around him, nearly knocking him out of bed. "You're OK...!"

Cullen lifted her chin up and saw fear fueled tears slipping down her cheeks. "Runa, what happened?"

Runa just shook her head and buried her face into his neck, holding him close as if he were going to disappear.

Cullen held her, letting her cry. 'She must have had another nightmare...' He sighed, having hoped they were getting better. But after this, he was worried they were getting worse again like they were before. "Hush... it's alright..." He stroked her hair, hoping that he could bring her comfort and make her feel safe.

After awhile, Runa had cried herself to sleep and Cullen couldn't bear to leave her on her own. He gently readjusted her to where her head rested on his chest, her arms tucked in against her chest. He held her close, pulling the covers over them both before resting his cheek against the top of her head and settling in for the night.

* * *

**7th of Guardian, 9:42 Dragon**

Runa stirred, the morning sun peeking through the curtains. She tried to stretch, but realized she was restrained a bit and thinking she might be in danger, she went from half asleep to fully alert. But taking a moment to analyze her situation, she realized that she was fine and in fact, she was still in Cullen's room, still in his arms. She looked up at Cullen, seeing he was still asleep.

'He looks so calm...'

She reached up to touch his cheek, his stubble not as rough as she thought it would be. She lightly traced his scar, wondering how he got it and when. Then, realizing what she was doing, she pulled her hand back and slowly slid out of his arms and left his room. She closed her door once inside her room, leaning against it with a hand over her heart.

'Why is my heart racing?'

She closed her eyes and took deep breaths in an attempt to calm her pounding heart. When it finally did, she got changed and packed her things before going and waiting down in the main room of the inn.

* * *

Cullen stirred at the absence of warmth next to him and he realized that Runa wasn't there. 'Was I dreaming..?' he wondered as he sat up. The sun was peeking through the curtains, a thin line of light shining on the floor. He slid out of bed and got himself ready for the day, slipping into a change of clothes and his armor before packing his things.

Going over to Runa's room, he knocked and called for her- opening her door when no answer came only to find her things were gone. Worried that she had gone off on her own, he hurried downstairs to the main room of the inn- sighing in relief when he saw her sitting by the hearth.

"Morning."

Runa looked up as he joined her by the hearth. "Morning."

"Have you eaten anything yet?"

Runa shook her head. "Thought I'd let you rest a bit more, first. We should eat before we head back out onto the road."

Cullen made to answer, but his attention turned towards the door as his family walked in and greeted them. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to have breakfast with you before we saw you off." Rosalie said with a smile.

"Unless you planned on leaving without saying goodbye?" Mia asked, brow raised.

"No," Cullen replied, rubbing his neck and laughing nervously. "Please, join us."

* * *

A nice, warm hearty meal was brought out for them- plenty of meats, fruits, bread, and cheese along with hot cider to wash it all down and warm them before their journey back onto the road.

It was definitely a pleasant morning, more than Runa thought it would be after waking up in Cullen's arms. But she wondered if there was something more going on between them that she was perhaps just blind to. 'I mean why would he let me sleep with him like that?'

"Runa?"

She jumped a bit when Rosalie touched her arm, having been so lost in her thought. "Hmm?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

Runa noticed her voice was lowered.

"Is everything alright?"

Runa nodded, looking at Cullen as he laughed with his nephew. Rosalie noticed the soft smile and one of her own grew.

"Did something happen with you and my brother?"

Runa's face turned bright red and she looked at Rosalie, shaking her head. "I-I don't know w-what you're talking about."

Rosalie giggled. "Oooo, that face says otherwise!" She leaned in and patted her arm. "Don't worry, I can keep a secret."

Runa looked from her back over to Cullen, her blush deepening when his gaze met hers for a brief moment before his attention was reclaimed by his brother. "It was nothing..."

"Mmhmm." Rosalie giggled and gave her hand a squeeze. "If you don't want to tell me, that's OK." She looked at her very seriously for a moment. "But I want you to know something, Runa. My brother has always been so focused on his duties and rarely anything- or anyone- else. If he has feelings for you, count yourself very fortunate. It's rare for someone to capture his attention like that and if you have it, don't let it go." She glanced at her brother. "Besides, I think you guys would be a wonderful couple." Giving Runa a wink, she reminded the poor mage of her older sister.

"Well, we should let you get on the road." Branson said.

Mia sighed a bit exaggeratedly, and nodded as she said, "As much as we'd love you to stay longer, you have your duties to return to."

Cullen looked to Runa. "We really should while the weather remains fair."

"Let us walk you to the road."

Gathering their things, Runa and Cullen walked with his family to the stables before they guided the horses to the road at the edge of the settlement. They bid their goodbyes, but just before they mounted into their saddles, Mia stopped Cullen.

"Now, you listen here Cullen Stanton Rutherford." She stood with her hands on her hips and looked at him sternly. "We better get a letter sent to us as soon as you return to Skyhold. I won't do with this nonsense of not hearing from you for months at a time again, do you understand me?"

Runa had to bite back a giggle when she saw the same look of mortification as before on Cullen's face as Mia continued to lecture him. 'She really means well.' She smiled when Cullen pretty much agreed to every one of her demands just to get her off his case so they could leave.

"And you, Runa, you look after our brother now, you hear me?"

Runa smiled and nodded. "I promise I will, Maker as my witness."

Mia smiled, then shooed them off. "Go on now, while you have daylight still."

Runa and Cullen mounted into their saddles and thanked them for their hospitality, wishing them well before urging their horses forward. When they reached the hill, they turned back and gave a final farewell wave to his family before they disappeared down the hill out of view.

Cullen glanced over when he heard Runa chuckle, his brow raised as he asked, "What?"

Runa made a face like he was biting her tongue, but it quickly disappeared with a smile as she said, "You're so cute when you're mortified." She stuck her tongue out playfully and burst out laughing at Cullen's look of embarrassment and indignation.


	22. Chapter 22

**23rd of Guardian, 9:42 Dragon**

"Good evening, Inquisitor." Cullen said, looking up with a smile at her as she entered his office.

"Good evening, Cullen." Molly replied, looking at him. He was dressed in his usual attire, with his armor and fur pauldrons, and she was not surprised to see him jumping right back into his duties after just returning to Skyhold that morning. "How was your visit with your family?"

"It was wonderful." He smiled. "And the time off was greatly needed, thank you."

Molly smiled. "Good. And it's good to have you back. Is Runa back in her room?"

"Yes, she should be changing after the training sessions today."

Molly shook her head and chuckled. "A perfect person to be your captain then, she works as much as you do."

Cullen smiled at that. "That she is, though I appreciate her work ethic."

"How was it, having her along on your trip?"

"It was interesting."

"Would you like to elaborate?" Molly smirked, knowing there were going to be some juicy details in there somewhere. "Why don't we go for a walk and you tell me all about it?"

* * *

"Runa, welcome back!"

Runa had stepped out of her room, having changed out of her training gear and into a fresh outfit- an off-the-shoulder dark blue-grey dress with a dark silver trim. Her hair hung down loosely against her back, a braid resting along the crest of her head. When she heard her name called in greeting, she looked over to see Leliana approaching her.

"Hello, Sister, thank you!"

"How was your trip?"

"It went really well! Lady Cassandra was right, spending quality time with the Commander like that helped quite a bit."

Leliana smiled. "Good, I am relieved to hear it." She thought a moment, her smile growing. "Would you like to join us for tea later? Just us girls."

Runa nodded, smiling. "I'd love to." She looked down into the gardens as one of the soldiers called up to her. "If you'll excuse me?"

"Of course. We can speak more later." Leliana watched as Runa hurried off, admiring her dress as it danced around her gently. She smiled, only slightly surprised to see a different Runa than the one who left Skyhold with the Commander. "Cassandra was right indeed."

* * *

While Molly walked with Cullen as they talked, Runa hurried after the soldier as he led her to where a brawl was breaking out in the main courtyard.

"What's the meaning of this?" she demanded, separating the two men- one a former Templar and the other a mage.

"This mage needs to learn his place." the former Templar spat.

"I need to learn my place? That's rich coming from someone like you." the mage retorted.

"Enough, both of you." Runa looked at each of them. "You should know better than to fight amongst yourselves. We're all apart of the Inquisition, we need to act like it."

"Typical, a mage coming to the aid of one of their own." the former Templar sneered at her. "You may be a captain, but you're no better than they are."

"I would be careful about which words you speak next, boy." Dorian said as he came over. "Have you not seen what this pretty little mage can do? Without magik might I add? Do you really think it so wise as to piss her off?"

The former Templar backed off, knowing full well that Runa was incredibly adapted in combat. He was also clearly uncomfortable around so many people gathering- especially with many of them being mages. "Whatever..."

"Thank you." Runa said as she watched him storm off in a huff. She glanced at Dorian, chuckling when she noticed him admiring the man. "You know, it's not polite to stare, even if he does have a nice ass."

Dorian looked up at that, a smile growing. "True enough and it's good to see I am not the only one who can appreciate the finer things in life."

Runa chuckled at his euphemism. She returned her attention to the mages and other gathered. "I suggest that you get back to work before the Inquisitor sees you all slacking off."

Dorian stood with Runa as the crowd dispersed. "It's good to have you back, my dear. How was your trip with our favorite Commander?"

"It was wonderful. Started out rough, given everything going on at the time, but it got much better towards the end." She replied, her cheeks beginning to blush when she remembered what happened their last night in South Reach.

"My, my!" Dorian noticed her flustered cheeks and his smirk grew into a smile of intrigue. "Do tell!"

"Dorian, Runa!"

They looked up to see Molly and Cullen coming towards them.

"Hello, Molly dear! And Commander Cullen, might I say that it is refreshing to have your presence grace the fortress once more?"

"Thank you..." Cullen wasn't sure how to react to Dorian's obvious flirtatious tone. "Runa, all of our paperwork is finished for the day."

"Oh, please tell me you didn't finish it all yourself? Commander, I told you I'd help with that!"

"You were busy with the training sessions."

Molly and Dorian looked at each other, then between Cullen and Runa for a moment before returning their attention to each other and sharing a knowing smile.

"Well, then that means you both can have the night off!" Molly interjected. "Runa, you're joining us for tea later, right?"

Runa nodded. "Of course, Inquisitor."

"Excellent, we'll see you then! Dorian?" Molly offered her arm to the Tevinter and they left the Commander and his Captain alone, Dorian looked back at Runa and said, "You'll have to give me all the details later, alright Runa?"

"Details about what?" Cullen asked, watching as they sauntered off.

"He just wanted to know how our trip went."

Cullen looked down at Runa, noticing that she wore an off-the-shoulder dark blue-grey dress with a dark silver trim and how her hair hung down loosely against her back, a braid resting along the crest of her head. A gentle breeze glided through the fortress, making her hair and dress dance lightly about her.

'Maker... she looks beautiful...'

"Well, since you finished all the paperwork on your own," Runa started, looking up at him. "what are your plans for the evening?"

Cullen shrugged. "I don't know."

"I heard Varric and the others are having drinks tonight with a game of cards."

"I might join them for drinks, but it'll be a cold day in hell before I join them in another card game."

"Oh? Would this have something to do with the last game of Wicked Grace you played with the Inquisitor and her companions?" Runa raised a brow, a smirk playing across her lips.

Cullen's cheeks turned bright red. "P-Perhaps?"

"Don't worry, Commander, no one saw anything; your pride remains in tact." She giggled. "Well, what little was left of that night."

Cullen groaned, the embarrassment of that night resurfacing. But it was tolerable if it meant he could see more of Runa smiling.

"I should start heading back to the keep. You know how Molly gets when she's impatient."

"Of course." Cullen let Runa head off towards the keep, but before she got too far away, he called out to her for a moment.

"Yes?"

"You look beautiful in that dress."

Runa's cheeks burned, but she smiled and offered him a small wave before making her way up the stairs towards the keep.


	23. Chapter 23

"So, Runa, I hear your trip with Commander Cullen proved fruitful?"

Runa nodded, looking to Cassandra. "You were right, Seeker. Spending time with him outside of our duties helped me overcome the fear I felt just being near him. And my nightmares have lessened considerably."

"That is wonderful news."

"So, how did the trip go?"

Runa looked at the other women, sensing there was a hidden meaning behind the question. "Nothing perverted or dirty, if that's what you're looking for."

"Oi, that's no fun!" Sera exclaimed around her mouthful of cookies. "What, you never thought of riding the lion?"

Runa's face turned bright red. "Sera!"

Sera cracked up, rolling onto the floor she was laughing so hard.

"Fantasizing about the dear Commander, now, are we?" Leliana teased.

Runa sat there, feeling about as mortified as Cullen was to get lectured by Mia, and stared at her cup of tea to try and hide her face.

"Do you have feelings for Cullen, Runa?" Josephine asked from where she sat with Molly.

Runa fiddled with the little saucer her cup sat upon, unsure how to answer. 'Do I have feelings for Cullen..?'

"Runa?"

"I... I don't know..." She sighed. "I've been wondering that myself lately..."

"If you're worried about seeing someone you work with, don't be." Molly said. "I mean, look at me and Josie. We do just fine keeping personal from professional."

"It's not just that..."

"Then what is it?"

Runa watched the tea swirling as she added a bit more milk to it. "He's a former Templar, so there the natural apprehensions with that, then there's what happened with Zakkon, what happened with the bandits near Highbridge, the constant nightmares..."

"What happened near Highbridge?"

"We made camp one night on the way to South Reach, but I was kidnapped by some bandits that had stumbled across our camp. Cullen had been out hunting when it happened."

"Obviously you got away."

"Yes, but Cullen got hurt in the process and it was my fault..."

"It couldn't have been that bad, Runa. You're a gifted healer."

"That's besides the point." Runa began filling them in on everything that had happened along the road to South Reach, their time in the settlement with his family, and along the journey back home to Skyhold.

"Wow. No wonder you've got yer breeches in a bunch." Sera commented from where she lounged.

"Have you talked to him about how you're feeling?"

Runa shook her head. "How can I? I don't want things to get awkward between us again."

"Molly is right, Runa." Josephine said. "You really should talk to him about this."

"When you are ready, of course." Cassandra added. "You're clearly still conflicted with your feelings. Just think things over and tell him when you're ready."

Runa knew they were right, but she wondered if she would even be able to figure out the jumbled mess of emotions bouncing like nugs in her mind, let alone if she'd even be ready to talk to Cullen about them.

* * *

As the hour grew late, everyone headed back to their respective residences. Aside from talking about her and Cullen, Runa enjoyed having a bit of "girl time" with Molly and the other ladies. It was something she had never really had the luxury of doing, especially with so many within the Circle- no matter which one she was at- being afraid of her.

As she left the keep, Runa took the path that led towards Cullen's office. She knocked on the door, opening it to find Cullen had fallen asleep on the couch near the fireplace with a book resting against his chest and one knee bent. He was sleeping soundly, still a rarity for him. Runa smiled, grabbing the blanket that was draped over the back of the armchair and laying it out over him. She gently pulled the book free from his hand, placing the marker between the pages before closing it. Then, without thinking, she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well, Cullen."

Leaving his office, she headed out the other door and towards her room. It was a lovely evening, still in the winter months but spring was drawing nearer.

"You love him."

Runa stopped, looking for the voice that spoke to her and finding Cole- the young man with the oversized hat that had come to warn them of the Red Templars arrival back before Haven fell. "Excuse me?"

"You love him, yet you fear that your magik will hurt him. You worry that you aren't good enough for him." Cole said.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't have to be afraid." Cole said, tapping his heal lightly against the wall where he was sitting. "He feels that way about you. He isn't afraid of your magik."

"What are you..?"

"Cole, are you bugging Kitten?"

Runa looked down as Varric joined them.

"She is worried, confused, fearful. I wanted to help."

"What's he talking about, Varric?" Runa asked.

Varric sighed. "Cole seems to be able to see into people's hearts. He hears their deepest thoughts, fears, desires. It's how he tries to help people; he uses what he hears to bring people ease and peace. He tries to understand what people feel, what they are going through or have been through."

Runa looked at the boy. "So what he said to me..."

"Whether you know it or not, whatever he told you is what you have locked away inside of you. He sees what it does to you and he's just trying to help."

"I am sorry if I frightened you." Cole said, looking at Runa. "I won't do it again, if it bothers you."

Runa sighed and shook her head. "No, Cole, it's alright. Thank you."

"You are welcome."

"Come on, kid, we should let Runa get some sleep." Varric looked at Runa, offering a reassuring smile. "Think about what the kid said, Kitten."

Runa nodded, doing just that as they parted ways and she returned to her room.

'Is Cole right? Am I in love with Cullen?'


	24. Chapter 24

**27th of Guardian, 9:42 Dragon**

A few days had gone by since Runa had spoken with the ladies about Cullen. She tried to keep thoughts of him pushed to the back of her mind, but it proved more difficult than she thought it would. Especially after what Cole had told her. She did her best to stay focused on her duties, though, ignoring the strange sensation dancing in her belly whenever she was with Cullen.

Over those few days, Molly and her advisors were gathering the last of the information that they needed to prepare for the assault on Adamant Fortress in the Western Approach. While Cullen and Runa had been away, Molly had met up with Hawke and Stroud at an old Tevinter ruin in the Western Approach, where the Wardens were carrying out demon-binding rituals under the supervision of the Tevinter Magister Livius Erimond, a member of the Venatori and a devoted acolyte of Corypheus, who created the fake "Calling" in the first place and had the Nightmare demon amplify it to manipulate the Wardens. What Erimond didn't tell the Wardens was that the rituals that bind demons to Warden mages also bind the mages themselves to Corypheus' will, giving him a massive army of mages and demons to conquer Thedas with. After clashing with the Inquisitor and Hawke, Erimond and the Wardens retreated to Adamant Fortress. Molly returned to Skyhold with the new information and a meeting was being held as soon as she had returned and now, it would seem they were finally ready.

Just after sunrise on the 27th of Guardian, Runa stood in Cullen's office and reorganized some things while Cullen attended an early morning meeting with Molly and the others. There had been a lot of paperwork- more than usual- the last few days, so things had gotten really disorganized. She hummed to herself while she worked, finding a few personal items on Cullen's desk. She gathered them together, then climbed up the ladder to his room. She looked around, noticing that he didn't have much.

'That makes sense...' Runa found a spot on one of the shelves of the small bookcase he had near his bed and put the personal items safely in the free space. 'He's always been too focused on his duties. I wonder if he'd be any different given the chance to retire and settle down...'

Having done what she needed, Runa made her way back down the ladder. She lost her footing on one of the lower rungs and fell back, lucky to have someone there to catch her. When she turned to thank them, her face turned bright red when she found it was Cullen who had caught her.

"C-Commander! I-I, um..." She stepped back, bowing her head gratefully to him. "Thank you..."

"You should be more careful, Runa." Cullen looked up towards his room then back down at her. "What were you doing in my room, anyway?"

Runa looked up at him, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously. "I was just trying to reorganize things and found a few of what looked like personal items. They looked really important, so I was just putting them in your room for safe keeping."

"I see." He noticed she was flushed. "Are you alright?" He touched her cheek, feeling its heat radiate through his glove. "You don't have a fever, do you?"

Runa shook her head, holding her breath as Cullen pressed his forehead to his hand- feeling for a fever. When he pulled back, she released her breath. "S-So, how was your meeting with the Inquisitor?"

"About as good as one can expect from a meeting." Cullen sighed, rubbing his neck. "We're ready for the assault on Adamant."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"I see." Runa made her way back over to the desk and went back to reshelving the books and scrolls. "Who will be in charge while you're at Adamant? I assume Rylen will be assisting in the assault?"

"Yes, and Cassandra is staying behind this time. You'll be accompanying us to Adamant."

"Really?"

Cullen chuckled. "You don't have to look so worried, Runa. We need all the fighters we can get and your blue fire will be much needed in the coming battle."

Runa nodded. "O-Of course, ser."

"What is it?" Cullen asked, noticing that she was still uneasy about the whole idea. "Here, set these down and walk with me."

Runa did as he said and followed him out onto the battlements. They found a secluded area where they could talk alone.

"It's a nice day." He commented, looking out over the mountains.

"It is; you can tell spring is not far from returning now. You can feel the air getting warmer."

"That's true…" He looked at her. "Now, tell me what's bothering you."

"There will be many demons..."

"Are you worried that your sigil will fail?"

Runa nodded. "I haven't been around any demons since Hawke saved me from Zakkon... I've never tested to see if the sigil will hold and I've never wanted to put myself into that position."

"You'll be safe with us, Runa. You'll always be safe with us." Cullen said. "You trust us, don't you?"

Runa looked at him and nodded, but she let her gaze linger on him a bit longer than she should have and when she realized she was staring she blushed and looked away.

"What is it now?" Cullen asked, chuckling. "What's gotten you so flustered?"

"I-It's nothing, ser."

"Runa..."

'It might be now or never...' she thought to herself, but then she thought better of it. 'No... this would only be a distraction with everything going on...' She looked back at Cullen and offered an apologetic smile. "Really, Commander, it's nothing. I should return to my duties, if you'll excuse me?"

"Runa, wait." Cullen reached out and grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. We are friends after all."

Runa's checks burned at his touch.

"Whatever it is, Runa, I'd like to help you with." Cullen said, stepping closer to her.

Knowing full well that he wouldn't let up on the matter, Runa sighed and took a deep breath before turning back to him. "You know how much I appreciate all that you've done for me, right?" Runa started.

"Of course."

"I enjoy spending time with you. Not just when we're working, but when we have free time as well." She struggled to find the words she needed to say what she had come to say and sighed.

"What is it?" Cullen asked, letting go of her hand to reach up and touch her shoulder.

"I..." She gripped the front of her dress in her hands. "I find myself thinking about you. More than… well, all the time really." She looked down at her feet, blushing deeply.

Cullen gazed down at her, surprised, for a moment before looking away. "I can't say I haven't wondered what it would be like."

Runa looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I can't stop thinking about you, Runa. You're all that's on my mind and everywhere I turn, you're always there. It's almost maddening." He said, looking out over the mountains.

Runa wasn't sure how to take what he said and she looked away, a sense of disappointment rising. "Oh, I see. I apologize, then ser." She bowed her head and avoided his gaze. "Thank you, ser. I should return to my duties, please excuse me."

Cullen looked at her and saw her disappointment as she turned and walked away. 'That doesn't say how I feel about you, Runa.' He sighed, mentally kicking himself for not saying anything more to stop her from leaving, and he turned towards the soldier approaching him with a new stack of documents.

* * *

Runa felt like such an idiot and went to the library to try and take her mind off of what she thought was a big mistake.

"Everything alright, dear?"

Runa looked over from the bookshelf to find Dorian leaning against it. "I'm fine." She turned her attention back to the shelf, absentmindedly staring at the books leather spines.

"Bullshit. You've been staring at those books for nearly an hour now." Dorian stepped closer. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"I tried to tell Cullen how I felt..."

"Oh? How did that go?"

Runa looked at him, tears brimming her eyes. "I don't know what I was thinking..."

"Oh, you poor dear..." Dorian pulled her into his arms, hugging her. "Why don't we have a nice cup of tea and you can tell me all about it?"


	25. Chapter 25

**17th of Drakonis, 9:42 Dragon**

It was the night before the assault on Adamant. It had taken them three weeks to reach the fortress from Skyhold and for Runa, they were a miserable three weeks. She had tried to tell Cullen how she felt about him, but it didn't go as well as she had hoped. And now, she avoided him like the Blight.

As they took advantage of the chance for some much needed rest before the big battle the following day, Runa stood at the edge of camp and wondered if she had made a mistake telling Cullen anything.

"Runa, is everything alright between you and Cullen?" Molly asked, coming to join her. "You've been avoiding him lately."

Runa sighed, looking up at the moon. "I tried telling him how I felt about him before we left Skyhold... and it didn't go as well as I had hoped. I just... it's been difficult trying to work with him while I figure things out..."

"What happened?"

Runa sighed. "I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind?"

Molly nodded. "Of course. But we're always here if you need to, I hope you know that."

"I do. Thank you, Molly."

"Try to get some rest, Runa. We need everyone at their best."

Runa nodded, turning back as Molly left her in peace. 'What was I thinking... how am I going to be able to focus on the battle now...?'

Deciding Molly was right, she headed back into camp and towards her tent- passing Cullen along the way. As they just happened to glance at each other at the same time, they held each other's gaze for a moment before Runa broke eye contact and hurried away. Cullen sighed, hoping that this situation between them didn't affect their ability to focus in the midst of battle.

* * *

**18th of Drakonis, 9:42 Dragon**

"Load the trebuchets!" Runa ordered, raising her hand. "Fire!"

She stood next to Cullen and watched as the trebuchets flew through the air and slammed into the ancient walls of Adamant Fortress. They began issuing orders to fire the next shots, orders to bring the ladders, orders to bring the battering ram forward. Runa stood with her Commander and watched with him as their men broke through the gates and Camren made his way through with Blackwall, Varric, and Solas.

Cullen went into the main gate area with Runa at his side and addressed Molly. "Alright, Inquisitor, you have your way through. Better make use of it." he started.

Runa watched the Wardens falling back. Stroud- the Warden who accompanied Hawke- and Hawke himself readied themselves to move forward.

"We'll keep the main host of the demons occupied as long as we can." Cullen continued.

"I'll be fine, just keep the men safe. Keep each other safe." Molly said, looking at Cullen, then at Runal before she looked back at the Commander.

Cullen glanced over at Runa, then back at Molly. "We'll do what we have to, Inquisitor. Warden Stroud will guard your back. Hawke is with our soldiers on the battlements. He's assisting them until you arrive."

A scream came from above and Cullen looked up to see a demon throwing a man off the wall.

"There's too much resistance on the wall. Our men on the ladders can't get a foothold." he said, looking back at Molly. "If you can clear out the enemies on the battlements, we'll cover your advance."

"Good luck, Molly." Runa said, then ran back to their men with Cullen, her hair and robes billowing behind her.

As the battle began to rage on, Runa and Cullen met demons with their men and fought them back, trying to cover Molly's advance as they promised. They pushed forward, slashing through the demons, cutting down Venatori and rogue Wardens.

'I hope Molly will be OK.' Runa thought, looking up at the battlements. She looked around and raised her staff as a rage demon threw a fist of fire at her. The force of the fireball threw her back, slamming her into a wall.

"Runa!"

Cullen cut down the rage demon and ran to her, helping her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and looked at him, shaking off his hand. "Yes, I'm fine."

Cullen was going to say something more, but the sounds of battle called his attention back towards the center of the fortress. "We have to keep moving."

Runa nodded. "Yes, of course. Let's move."

They continued forward, cutting down more and more demons, Venatori, and Wardens. They forced their way through, but Runa got separated from Cullen when a fireball landed between them.

"Cullen, keep going!" Runa called. "I'll find Molly and the others!"

Cullen knew she was closer to the Inquisitor, but he didn't want her going alone. "Runa, wait!" he called, watching her run up the stairs towards the center of the fortress.

As she ran deeper into the fortress, Runa looked up as a dragon came flying into the fortress. "Molly!" she called, running to join her. She looked up in horror as the woman she assumed was the Warden-Commander ran off after a mage who attacked her.

"Help the Inquisitor!" the woman cried and all hell broke loose.

"Runa, why are you here?" Molly asked, fighting at her back.

"I got separated from Cullen and the others so I came to help you!" she replied, slashing down a Warden mage.

The demon that had been summoned was a Pride demon and it was advancing quickly. It knocked a Warden warrior down, then turned its attention to her.

'You have so much raw power, young girl.' a voice said in her head. 'Let me have a taste, mageling. Let me taste the delicacy of your raw magikal power.'

Runa shook the voice away, ignoring the demon that was trying to talk to her. She felt her head aching as the demon tried to prod its way further- hoping the sigil would hold- and she looked at the Inquisitor. "Go, Molly! Go after them! I can hold them off here!"

"Runa, you're not strong enough alone!" Molly retorted.

"Watch out!" she cried as the Pride demon raised a clawed hand to strike at her, then raised her staff creating a shield of mana before she cast an immolation spell at it. "I'll handle things here, Molly, just go!" Runa ordered, looking at her. "Be careful!"

Molly nodded and took her companions after the Warden-Commander and the mage she pursued.

* * *

"Runa, where are you?" Cullen called, finally having reached the area where the Fade Rift was. Demons were still pouring out of it and he saw Runa at the center of them. "Runa, hold on!"

Runa looked up and saw Cullen joining her. "Cullen!"

He fought his way towards her. "I'm glad you're alright. Where's the Inquisitor?"

"She took after the Warden-Commander and the mage she pursued. The dragon disappeared, but I'm not sure if that fucking monster is coming back." Runa said, then looked behind Cullen. Another demon came through, the largest rage demon she had ever seen. "Cullen, look out!" she cried, pushing him behind her, raising her staff.

Cullen looked behind him as Runa fought off the demon. She was beginning to waiver, struggling to fend it off before she was thrown into a wall. "Runa!" He took up his sword and tried to fend off the demon.

Runa's vision blurred for a moment, then cleared, and she felt her eyes widen as Cullen lost his footing and the rage demon loomed above him. "Cullen, no!"

She ran to stand above him, protecting him. She raised her hand and threw a blast of blue fire at the rage demon, freezing it solid at its core while burning its own flames out. "You will not have him!" she yelled, then took her staff and smashed the demon into pieces with it. The demons were still coming, though, but now Runa was pissed.

"This ends now!"

Cullen and the rest of the Inquisition watched as Runa started to glow as her blue fire danced around her, spreading out to each of the demons and consuming them from within. The battlefield had just become a stage for an apocalyptic firestorm of cold flames. They watched in horror and awe as the majority of the demons crumbled into ash, scattering to the wind as Runa let the fires extinguish themselves. As the flames dissipated, the giant rift flickered as Molly and the others- aside from Stroud- leapt through it. Runa stepped back and watched as Molly turned to the rift and closed it with the Anchor, seeing the rift surge as the remainder of the demons in the vicinity of the rift screeched in pain and faded as it closed shut.

"Thank the Maker, you are safe." Runa said, hugging Molly.

"Good to see you safe, Runa." Molly said, hugging her back. "All of you."


	26. Chapter 26

**19th of Drakonis, 9:42 Dragon**

Everyone rested as much as they could before they started their journey back to Skyhold. There were many injured, so they traveled to Griffon Wing Keep where Rylen was stationed to treat them- which thankfully wasn't too far away. Runa helped the other mages heal the injured and bury the dead, trying to stay busy. She found that she was back to avoiding Cullen again, but what more could she do after what he had said? She was perfectly fine working with him, but beyond what her duties demanded of her, there was no reason for her to be around him. Which didn't help their situation any either.

They spent the whole day at Griffon Wing Keep, letting their men recuperate before they headed back to Skyhold the following morning.

When Runa managed to catch a break from the healing, she took a few moments to herself and found a secluded spot on the keep battlements to think.

'My birthday is soon...' she realized. But her birthday had never been a happy thing for her since her magik had awoken. Then, realizing what day it was, too, her heart sank even further. 'It's been 18 years since that cursed day...' She lifted her eyes to the stars and sighed, tears of regret and sadness slipping down her cheeks. "Please forgive me, all of you..."

Down below, Cullen could see her standing on the battlements alone and wondered what she meant when she asked forgiveness, having heard her.

"What's today?" he asked a nearby soldier.

"19th of Drakonis, ser."

"19th of Drakonis..." He looked back up at her, realizing what significance this day held for her. "Maker's breath..."

"Everything alright, Cullen?" Molly asked, joining him. "Is Runa alright?" She added, noticing Runa up on the battlements alone.

Cullen shook his head. "I don't know... I don't suspect she is given what today is..."

"What is today?"

"It's the anniversary of when her magik awoke and she was brought to the tower, the day the demon caused her mana to surge and killed everyone at the orphanage as a result. Eighteen years ago to the day."

"Shit... And yet she's held it together all this time, even with everything going on?"

'Runa...'

* * *

**29th of Drakonis, 9:42 Dragon**

They were just over a week from reaching Skyhold and things between Runa and Cullen hadn't gotten any better. They hadn't gotten any worse, either, so Runa took some comfort in that. But now, the day of her 26th birthday, she busied herself around the camp until there was nothing left to do before she went to the edge of camp to think.

"Runa, what is it?" Dorian asked, coming to join her.

"It's nothing, Dorian..."

"Bullshit, Kitten."

Runa sighed, knowing Dorian wouldn't give up on it. "It's my 26th birthday today..."

"That's marvelous! Yet you don't seem happy about it."

"My magik awoke just before my birthday. Since then, it's never really been a happy day for me."

Dorian recalled the brief story Molly had given him about Runa when they first met. The night her magik awoke, the demon attached himself to her and caused her mana to surge. This in turn set the orphanage she called home, along with everyone within, ablaze. It wasn't her fault and no one ever blamed her, but she had been blaming herself for years for the deaths of the people she could call family.

"Perhaps that will change, one day." Dorian squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "We'll always be here to assist in the matter, should you ever need us."

"Runa?"

She turned to find Cullen standing just behind her, seeming very hesitant. "Was there something you needed, Commander?"

"I was hoping we might have a moment to speak, alone?"

Runa nodded, turning her attention back to the vast desert as Dorian left her alone with the Commander. "What was it you wished to speak about?"

"First, I wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

"Oh, thanks."

"I also wanted to see how you were doing. You've been distant since we left Skyhold."

"I'm fine, Commander."

Cullen sighed, looking at her. "Runa, I know how hard today must be for you after what happened eighteen years ago. If you ever need to talk-"

"How could you possibly know what that feels like? What could there possibly be to say, Commander?" Runa looked at him for a brief moment before she turned to leave.

Cullen was beginning to get irritated, but he tried to keep his cool. "Why won't you let anyone in, Runa? You know that you can trust us, that you can trust _**me**_."

Runa turned back towards him. "Because every time I do, someone always gets hurt and it's usually me!"

Cullen looked at her in shock, seeing tears brewing. He wanted to say something more, but he felt like he was doing more damage than good so he remained silent and let her leave.

"Maker... what am I going to do...?"

* * *

**10th of Cloudreach, 9:42 Dragon**

The rest of the journey back to Skyhold took only ten days, but it was no easier for Runa and Cullen.

Cullen always rode at the head of their forces, as he should, but his second in command was not beside him. Runa rode side by side with Molly on her left and Dorian on her right. It seemed that both were being very protective of her, staying very close to her. Cullen sighed, wishing that Runa hadn't closed herself off again, but realized that it was his fault. He hadn't said enough to her the day she had revealed she had feelings for him and what he had said gave her the wrong impression. But with everything going on and her avoiding him like the Blight, he hadn't had a chance to talk to her about it.

When they finally reached Skyhold and passed through the gates into the courtyard, Runa was one of the first people to dismount and hand her reins to one of the stable hands that had come running over upon their arrival. She found herself in need of prayer, something she didn't do often. As Cullen pulled Remus- his Ferelden Forder stallion- to a halt and dismounted, he saw Runa pass by. He glanced over at Molly and caught her watching him, gesturing for him to follow her.

Knowing she was right, Cullen handed his reins to the stable hands and headed after Runa. He searched everywhere he could think of in the direction she went, then checked the only other place that came to mind. There was a small chapel on the ground level just below where her quarters were. Hoping he'd find her there, he hurried to the garden. And to his relief, she sat within the chapel offering up a prayer.

"O Maker, hear my cry: Guide me through the blackest nights. Steel my heart against the temptations of the wicked. Make me to rest in the warmest places. O Creator, see me kneel: For I walk only where You would bid me. Stand only in places You have blessed. Sing only the words You place in my throat. My Maker, know my heart. Take from me a life of sorrow. Lift me from a world of pain. Judge me worthy of Your endless pride." Runa said softly as she knelt before the statue of Andraste in the chapel. "My Creator, judge me whole: Find me well within Your grace. Touch me with fire that I be cleansed. Tell me I have sung to Your approval. O Maker, hear my cry: Seat me by Your side in death. Make me one within Your glory. And let the world once more see Your favor. For You are the fire at the heart of the world. And comfort is only Yours to give."

Runa sighed and she stopped reciting from the Canticle of Transfigurations. She stood, staring up at the statue of Andraste. 'Why must you and the Maker test me so? Have I not proven myself worthy of this gift- this curse?' She turned away to leave the chapel , but she stopped when she saw Cullen standing there.

"How long were you there?"

"Not long." Cullen looked at her. "Runa, can we talk?" He asked, his voice hesitant.

"There's nothing to talk about." she said and tried to push passed him, but he grabbed her arm and looked at her.

"Runa, please..."

"What do you want, Cullen?"

"I wanted to talk with you about what happened on the battlements, before we set out for Adamant."

Runa's chest tightened and her stomach began to churn nervously. "Cullen, you don't need to say anything else, what you said was plenty."

Cullen sighed, looking at her. "No, it wasn't, and I'm sorry I didn't say more."

"What more would there have been to say, Commander?" Runa looked at him for a brief moment before she pulled her arm free and pushed passed him, heading for the stairs that led up towards her room.

Cullen followed her up the stairs and onto the battlements. "Runa, wait. Would you please stop avoiding me? Would you just look at me?"

Runa stopped just as she had opened the door to her room and turned back to face him. "What do you want from me, Cullen? I took a chance and told you that I had feelings for you, knowing full well that I could just make a fool of myself- especially since I'm a mage and you're a Templar. And low and behold, I did. So what more is there that can be said, Commander? I wouldn't want to add to the madness anymore than I already have!"

Cullen stood, there dumbfounded as she slammed the door on him- locking it behind her. He was frustrated with her, hurt that she wouldn't talk with him, and angry at himself for screwing it all up. Runa was right, she had taken a chance knowing what could happen and because he wasn't ready to admit his feelings for her yet, he made her feel like a fool for admitting her own for him. He struck the wall next to her door with his fist, feeling like he was losing her again back to her closed off, distrusting self. And while he wanted nothing more than to prevent that from happening, he knew he couldn't keep pressing her like this. Sighing in defeat, Cullen left Runa in her room and headed to his own, wondering how he could ever make this all up to her- or if she would even let him.


	27. Chapter 27

**15th of Cloudreach, 9:42 Dragon**

While everyone was still weary from the return journey to Skyhold, word had reached them that Gaspard du Puis had sent Molly the invitation she had been waiting on to attend the ball at the Winter Palace. They made preparations to leave immediately the following day, hoping to reach Halamshiral as quickly as they could. Molly had asked Runa to come with them, even had a dress ready for her having known somehow that Runa would have said yes. When it came time to leave, Runa had helped ready the wagons andthen they were on their way through the mountains to Halamshiral. After about four and a half days ride, even with the wagons, they reached Halamshiral and procured rooms for everyone. Runa got ready for the palace with Molly and the other ladies, grateful for their help having never been to anything so fancy.

"Runa, is everything alright between you and Cullen yet? You're still avoiding him and it's been weeks."

Runa sat there as Molly helped her with hair. "I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind?"

"OK." Molly exchanged glances with the others for a moment before she returned her attention to the task at hand. After a few minutes more, she stepped back and smiled. "There we are."

Runa looked in the mirror Leliana brought over to her and she managed a small smile at the sight of herself. Molly had curled and braided her hair, pinning it high up in back. The silvery white earrings dangled against her neck and her eyes were colored with a matching eyeshadow. "Wow..."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it..." Runa looked back at Molly. "Thank you."

"Of course." Molly beamed at her. "Now, we should hurry and join the others."

Runa was feeling nervous, telling the others to go on ahead of her while she gathered herself. Taking a few moments, she tried to calm herself and wondered why she was so nervous. As she neared the ballroom, she could hear the guests being announced.

"Announcing the Inquisitor, Lady Molly of House Trevelyan." the servant said, announcing Molly's arrival, soon followed by Cullen, then Leliana. "Announcing Lady Josephine, of House Montilyet and ambassador of the Inquisition."

"Runa, are you alright?" Dorian asked, joining her in the hall.

Runa looked at him. "I'm really nervous for some reason... Will you go down with me?"

Dorian smiled and offered her his arm. "Of course. Are you ready?"

She took a deep breath and nodded.

Dorian led her to the top of the stairs and nodded to the servant.

"Annoucing Lord Dorin of House Pavus, companion of the Inquisitor." the servant said. "Also announcing, the Flame of the Inquisition, Runa Illyria Alarie."

Everyone turned to look at them as they started to descend the stairs.

"Dorian, why are they calling me 'Flame of the Inquisition'?"

"Sweetheart, do you not realize the impression you left on everyone at Adamant? You were an integral and essential part in our victory!"

Runa felt everyone's eyes on her and felt her anxiety surfacing a bit. She took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves again, holding the hem of her dress up a little higher until they reached the base of the stairs. Runa looked around, amazed at the sight before her. The Winter Palace was magnificent- its walls, its drapery, the people dressed in their funny clothes and masks. It was all too surreal for her liking, but she never got a chance to play dress up, so it was kind of nice. They joined Molly's other companions and talked amongst themselves until the music started and Dorian turned towards her.

"Runa, sweetie, could I have this first dance?" Dorian asked.

She smiled, accepting the hand that he offered her. "Of course, Dorian, it'd be my pleasure."

* * *

Cullen had followed closely behind the Inquisitor as they descended the stairs to greet Empress Celene. He was worried about Runa, having not seen her yet since that morning. He had been waiting for the right moment to make things right.

'I hope she'll let me speak with her tonight while things are quiet.' He looked around, still not seeing her anywhere. 'If she even shows, that is.'

"Also announcing, the Flame of the Inquisition, Runa Illyria Alarie."

Cullen turned, his eyes widening when he caught sight of Runa as she accompanied Dorian down the stairs. She was clad in a dress of white and turquoise with a high collar. The dress hugged her figure so perfectly, the skirt pooling around her feet slightly when she released it at the base of the staircase. Her hair was curled and braided, pinned high up in the back.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Molly asked, nudging him a bit. She exchanged glances with Leliana and Josephine, each of them smiling at the sight of their success when all Cullen could do was nod. They noticed the music had started once the Empress had addressed her guests, their grins growing when the saw the look of near jealousy in Cullen's eyes as Dorian whisked Runa away for a dance.

Dorian started to pull her towards the dance floor and Runa looked behind her, finding that she was really hoping to see Cullen somewhere. She thought she caught a glimpse of him, but she lost sight of him when hundreds of people started to pair up for the dance.

'I hope I do see him tonight...' she thought, then turned her attention back to Dorian.

"Looking for a certain strapping, young Templar are we?"

Runa blushed, but nodded.

"Don't fret, my dear. I have a feeling that things will be taking a surprising turn soon."

Curious as to what he meant, Runa made to reply but the song had ended and Dorian bowed to her.

"Thank you for the dance. We should mingle, keep up appearances and all."

Runa nodded, following him over to their companions. Once they had checked, they parted ways and wandered the grand hall. Runa, however, found herself not really wandering aimlessly and talking with other guests, but looking for someone in particular. She kept searching and searching until finally she found who she was looking for.

"Oh, come now, Commander must you be so shy?"

Runa looked at the scene before her, curious and slightly amused by the sight of Cullen surrounded by women clearly interested in him. She waited a moment longer, wondering if she should jump to his rescue. When his eyes found hers, she saw the "Help me, please!" look from her Commander and hurried to his aid.

"There you are, Commander! I've been looking all over for you!"

Cullen looked up and smiled with relief. "Ah, Runa." He watched as the Orlesian ladies took a step back. "How are you enjoying the Winter Palace?"

Runa smiled and stood in front of him. "It's very beautiful, very interesting, and so different from what I am used to."

"Good."

"We have some things to discuss, ser, if you have a moment." Runa turned to the women and offered them an apologetic smile. "Oh dear, where are my manners? Please forgive me, ladies. I am Runa Alarie, Captain of the Inquisition under Cullen's command. I do hope your evening has been pleasant as of yet?"

The women were besides themselves at her manners and her beauty. "Oh, but of course!" one said.

"Is it true what they say about you? That you nearly single handedly destroyed the enemy forces at Adamant?"

"I wouldn't necessarily say that." Runa laughed nervously, feeling really uncomfortable around the nobles. "I only did what I could."

"Beautiful and modest!"

"Might I steal away the Commander? We have official Inquisition matters to discuss."

The women nodded, parted to give them a way out of their ring.

As they hurried away from the women, Runa noticed Cullen staring at her. "What?"

Cullen blushed. "N-Nothing, it's just that your dress is very flattering on you and well, you're more radiant than ever."

Runa blushed, turning her attention forward. "You look rather handsome yourself, Commander."

Cullen could sense that she was still upset with him, even if she had come to his rescue. "Runa, could-" He stopped, his attention being drawn immediately to Molly and the others as they joined them.

"Cullen, the Grand Duchess is the assassin." Molly said, breathing heavily. "She plans on slaying the Empress."

"Then we need to stop her." Runa said.

Cullen nodded. "Agreed. What is the plan, Inquisitor?"

"We need to stop her before she has the chance to get to Celene. We can't allow Orlais to fall with a demon army ready to take control." Molly said. "Cullen, Leliana, gather your men and have them ready to fight."

Runa looked at Molly. "Go with the others, stop the Grand Duchess. Leliana, Cullen and I can handle things here."

The Inquisitor nodded and took Dorian, Varric, and Cassandra with her. Runa looked up at Cullen as Leliana and Josephine hurried off as well, getting things on their end ready.

"Shall we?"

Cullen nodded, but he stopped her for a moment and squeezed her hand. "Be careful and no matter what, stay by my side." He searched her eyes. "Please, Runa, I mean it. I don't know how this will turn out but I need to know that you're safe."

Runa nodded. "I promise I won't leave your side. Besides, somebody needs to protect you and watch your back."

Cullen managed a brief smile at that and they hurried to take up their positions, just in the knick of time too. Harlequins came charging into the room, slitting guests' throats or stabbing them in the back, while the Grand Duchess made to attack Empress Celene. Runa threw a fire ball at an enemy and looked up to see Molly stopping the Grand Duchess from killing Celene and take off after her when she fled.

"Maker watch over you, Molly. Please, be careful." She said, spun and dodged one of the attacks thrown at her, the daggers narrowly missing her. She threw back the Harlequin and activated her Firestorm spell, burning all enemies in front of her. She turned and dodged another attack from behind her and as she knocked down the Harlequin, she saw Venatori mages sneaking in on the balconies surrounding the dance floor. "Leliana! Archers at the ready!" She yelled, then activated her Energetic Defense barrier spell, watching as the shield of energy surrounded her and Cullen and everyone else she wanted to protect.

Runa cast spell after spell, throwing balls of blue fire at her enemies or setting them ablaze with fire runes that she had cast strategically about the grand hall,. When she saw they were starting to lose men and many of them were injured, she cast a rejuvenating group spell- focusing on all of their allies, their men, and pushing healing energy into each one of them. Many began to rise to their feet, others were too far gone to be saved, but Cullen had turned and watched her as she pushed her limits and sensed her mana was draining quickly as she dropped to one knee, panting.

"Runa!"

"I'm alright, Cullen." She said, her brow soaked with sweat and her breathing heavy. "We're not finished yet, though."

Cullen turned and blocked arrows fired at them, standing between the archers and Runa while hit one of them with an entropic spell that surrounded them like a cloud swirling with chaotic energy. She forced herself to stand and drew on whatever mana she had left, manifesting enough energy to set off one of her strongest spells, "Chaotic Focus", paired with her "Consuming Fire" immolation spell. The blue flames roared in the grand hall, all within fearing that they too would burn only to realize that the flames dancing around them harmed only those who were their enemy. The blue fire drew on the strength of the barrier she had thrown up, consuming it entirely as it did the Venatori- leaving nothing but charred corpses behind that crumbled into ashen dust. Feeling nearly completely drained, Runa collapsed onto her hands and knees.

Cullen dropped his sword and fell to his knees beside her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, offering him a weary smile. "I may have exhausted my mana stores."

"That's an understatement. You need to rest and make sure you restore your mana. Let's find you a healer, maybe see about getting you a lyrium potion."

Runa chuckled. "You always worry too much, Cullen." She let him help her up and lead her to a bench as Leliana brought over a healer. She informed Cullen that her men were searching the palace for any other enemies lurking about, glancing over as Runa took the lyrium potion and drank it. "Are you alright, Kitten?"

Runa nodded. "Yes." She rested her head in her hands for a moment, her eyes closed as she let the lyrium potion set in. When she raised her head, she noticed everyone staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing, we're just glad that you're alright." Molly said, smiling.

Runa stood, joining them where they stood. "What happened with the Grand Duchess?" she asked, coming to stand next to Cullen.

Molly sighed. "She's dead, but she put up on hell of a fight."

"Good, then the Empress is safe." Leliana said, then turned to address one of her spies as they made their report. "It would seem the palace is free of enemies as well. We earned quite a victory today."

Runa nodded, glancing up at Cullen. "We did indeed."


	28. Chapter 28

Things in the Winter Palace were beginning to settle down, so Runa had taken the opportunity to slip away for some fresh air while the Empress addressed her court. So much had happened, it was amazing that they made it out fairly unscathed. She did wish, though, that she could have saved more of their men than she had.

'Casualties of war...' she thought, knowing that it would be difficult to write to their families when they returned to Skyhold.

She sat down on a nearby stone bench, just enjoying the fresh, crisp air and the quieter atmosphere outside. The cool breeze nipped welcomingly at her skin, soothing her aches and weariness from the battle.

"Runa?"

She turned to find Cullen standing just behind her, seeming very hesitant. "Was there something you needed, Commander?"

"I was hoping we might have a moment to speak, now that things have been taken care of." He gestured to the open spot next to her on the bench. "May I join you?"

Runa nodded, turning her attention back to the clear skies over the Winter Palace. They sat there, silent for a moment or two before Runa took the opportunity to speak first. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you..."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Runa. I should be the one to apologize, not you." Cullen sighed, rubbing his neck. "Maker, I've turned this into a mess..."

"Cullen, it's alright."

Cullen sighed, looking at her. "No, it isn't, and I'm sorry I didn't say more."

"There's nothing more that you needed to say, Commander. Perhaps we need to rethink my position as your captain, if it's so maddening to have me around."

Cullen looked at her, surprised. "Runa..."

"It's alright, really, I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up like this... it'd never work between a mage and a Templar anyway..." Runa sighed, feeling tears beginning to brew. "Really, Commander, it's alright. Let's just put this behind us." She stood, bowing to him before turning away and excusing herself.

Cullen stood and reached for her hand, stopping her. "Runa, please wait?"

Runa turned back towards him as she started to say, "Look, if you need to say something, then just—mmm!" She was interrupted by a surprise kiss from Cullen as he grabbed her face with one hand- the other pulling her in closer to him as he pressed his lips urgently against hers. She was taken aback, but she relaxed and leaned into the kiss.

When he pulled back, Cullen looked down at her, wiping away the tears that had slipped free. "I don't care about any of that, Runa. Being a mage isn't what defines you, that's never been the case. You'd still be the beautiful, strong, considerate, kind woman you are now even if you weren't a mage. And I'd still fall for you whether I were a Templar or not."

"What about our duties? What if people talk?"

Cullen chuckled. "We've always maintained a personal and a professional relationship without difficulty. A change like this would be no trouble. As far as people talking, I'd rather our private affairs remain just that, but I'd regret it more if there were nothing to talk about." He looked down at her, reaching up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I want to be with you, Runa, if you'll have me."

Runa stared up at him in disbelief, having never thought she'd hear those words from anyone.

Cullen looked up as music started to play. "This is perhaps the last song of the night." He stepped back and gave her a bow. "May I have this dance?"

Runa nodded, taking his hand and letting him pull her in. As they danced, Runa realized once more how safe she felt in his arms. She could still feel the warmth of his kiss upon her lips, adding to her joy in that moment. She recalled what Dorian had said and smiled, realizing that he was right.

"You really do look stunning tonight, Runa." Cullen said, smiling at her.

"Thank you."

"So, will you remain my captain?"

Runa looked at him and nodded, returning his smile. "If you'll have me."

"Good." Cullen pulled her in closer. "I need you to help me stay grounded, especially in the days to come."

"Cullen..."

Just inside the doorway, Molly stood with Leliana, Josephine, and Dorian and watched as Runa and Cullen danced. Having seen Cullen kiss her, Molly gave Josephine a victorious grin.

"See, darling? And you said I shouldn't play match maker!"

Josephine rolled her eyes and looped her arm through Molly's. "You were right, I must admit. And it is a perfect match at that."

"They look so happy." Leliana added, smiling. "I haven't seen anyone that happy since Deirdre and Alistair." She thought back on her oldest, truest friends and hoped that they were both alright.

"I must say, it's about time." Dorian commented, leaning sultrily against the door frame. "The Lion and the Kitten. What a pair indeed."


	29. Chapter 29

**22nd of Cloudreach, 9:42 Dragon**

Upon the victorious return to Skyhold, Molly and her advisors went about discussing what was to come next.

It seemed that with his plans to conquer the south through military might or political deceit thwarted, Corypheus abandoned his strongholds and relocated his followers deep into the Arbor Wilds, ransacking ancient elven ruins as they went. A new ally, a mage that Leliana knew from her days with the Hero of Ferelden named Morrigan, took the Inquisitor to the Crossroads through the eluvian she had found, repaired and brought to Skyhold with her, explaining that she believed Corypheus to be searching for an intact eluvian of his own as a way to reach the Crossroads, where he could then tear down the barriers separating it from the Fade.

While Molly and the others were in their meeting, Runa stood on the battlements, looking out over the mountains. Winter had nearly faded and spring had begun to take its hold over the lands, the warm breezes blowing through the fortress as the waterfall roared in the distance. She was wondering if they were growing any nearer to the end of this war and what she would even do with her life afterwards, if she survived that battles still yet to come.

"Runa?"

Runa looked over as Cullen came over to join her. "How was the meeting?"

Cullen sighed, coming to stand next to her. "We've sent word to our allies. We'll be mounting an assault on the Arbor Wilds, soon."

"How soon will we leave?"

"Within the week. It'll be a two week journey on foot, a week to a week and a half on horseback if we're lucky. We're trying to time it so that everyone arrives at about the same time. Increase our chances for success."

"I assume Leliana is sending scouts ahead to do some subterfuge?"

Cullen nodded. "They should reach the Arbor Wilds a week ahead of us, but the damage they can cause in that time will be a major setback for our enemy." He looked at Runa, seeing her brow furrowed with worry. "What's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking..."

"About?"

"That last night in South Reach, when we-" Runa blushed and cleared her throat before continuing. "I had a nightmare, but it was different. It was... like a premonition..."

"Of what?"

"A battle. There were incredibly beautiful and ancient trees surrounding us, the foliage a deep green. There were elves in strange armor attacking us; I think they may have been guardians of the Arbor Wilds, an elvhen temple perhaps within the forest? Anyway, they were very skilled in shadowing techniques we've seen bandit rogues use and they were taking out our men and our allies. When they attacked our camp..."

"What happened?"

Runa looked up at him, her fear shining in her eyes. "You were among the seriously injured... I woke before I saw anything more, but it was so real I thought I had lost you..."

Cullen pulled her into his arms and held her. "Nothing is going to take me from you, I promise. It'll be alright."

"Please, take me with you to the Wilds..."

"Leliana will be staying behind. I had already planned on bringing you with us." Cullen kissed her forehead. "You don't have to worry so much, Runa."

"Someone has to." She replied, smiling.

"We should get back to work, there is a lot to prepare for."

* * *

**3rd of Bloomingtide, 9:42 Dragon**

Calling upon their allies, the Inquisition mounted an assault on the Arbor Wilds. It took them a week and a half to reach the Wilds were they found that they were not only facing fierce resistance from Corypheus' remaining forces, but also from bands of strange elves hostile to both sides as well. Upon seeing the elves' strange armor, Runa was even more on guard and protective of Cullen and their men- they were the same elves she had seen in her dream.

"Runa, your dream..."

Runa nodded, looking at Cullen as he realized what she had seen in her dream might have been a premonition after all.

"Watch out!"

Runa jumped to protect Cullen as one of the elvhen rogues came out of stealth shadows and tried to take him from behind. She threw her staff up and deflected the daggers that had threatened him, then shot a fireball at him.

"Watch your backs!" Runa ordered their men.

"Kendrick, left flank!" Cullen shouted.

One of the soldiers, Kendrick, looked to his left and brought down his great axe on the elf. "Captain, right flank, eight o'clock!"

Runa spun and dodged the sword swung towards her head. She thrust her staff forward, stunning the elf before she set him ablaze. "Thanks!" she called, then bashed aside another of their enemy.

One of Leliana's scouts found high ground and shot arrow after arrow at the elves. He saw one of the rogues slip into a stealth shadow, missing them as he shot a bolt at them. "Careful, there's a shadow rogue somewhere around!" he called, searching for the shadow trail.

Runa looked around, not seeing anything, but she turned and threw a fireball at an elf trying to sneak up on one of the Orlesians.

"Thanks!" he said, panting.

"No problem." she replied, smiling.

The Orlesian, one of the generals that had come to their aid in the assault, returned her smile, but it faded when he saw the shadow rogue's trail sneaking up behind her. "Look out!"

Runa didn't even have time to react before she was pushed out of harm's way. When she steadied herself, she looked back to where she had been standing and saw Cullen in her place, having taken the long dagger intended for her instead. The dagger had penetrated his armor and gone deep into his lower abdomen.

"Cullen!"

She watched in horror as he coughed up blood as the elvhen rogue pulled the dagger free before dodging Cullen's sword as he tried to bring down his attacker. Cullen was getting weaker, though, and fell to the ground. Feeling fear and worry and anger whirling inside of her, Runa cried out and her blue fire erupted around her. It spread out like a wildfire, incinerating all of their enemies within a hundred yard radius. It continued to spread, consuming the elves until it reached a barrier that seemed to be protecting the temple from outside magik. As it spread, setting the enemy ablaze- even taking the Venatori and Red Templars with it, the members of the Inquisition and their allies stared in awe at its raw power and knew that it was Runa Illyria Alarie, Captain and Flame of the Inquisition. But outside of their camp, no one knew why her fire burned with such intensity.

In the camp, Runa stood and let her fires rage. No one could quell her emotional tirade. One of the mages had rushed to Cullen's side and healed his wounds, unbeknownst to Runa, as their enemies fell to ash one by one.

"What's happening..?" Cullen asked, his strength beginning to return as his wounds were healed. He looked around, seeing the blue flames raging, and found Runa standing there in the center of their camp as though she were in a trance. Knowing he had to get to her and calm her, Cullen tried to push through the intense magikal energy she was exerting.

"Runa!" He activated his dispel technique, but in his current state it didn't do much. "Runa, can you hear me?"

Runa turned towards the sound of Cullen's voice, her eyes glowing like they had before when they had dealt with the bandits near Highbridge- but with much more intensity. She tilted her head as though she wasn't sure if it was really him.

Cullen pushed through until he finally reached her. When he did, he pulled her into his arms. "Runa, it's over. Come back to me."

"Cullen...?"

He stepped back and looked down at her, seeing that she had finally come to. "I'm here."

Runa looked around, seeing her flames raging but no enemy in sight any longer. She immediately extinguished the fire, letting them dissipate and disappear in a wisp of an ember. "I thought..." Tears slipped down her cheeks. "I thought I'd lost you..!" She threw her arms around him, relieved.

Cullen held her tightly, kissing her hair. "It's alright, now. You saved us."

Their men and allies stood and watched as their Commander and Captain embraced, relieved to see that all was well again. Runa's fire never terrified him, but what had had them worried most was the thought of her being unable to quell the flames and return to herself. But, with the Commander's help she did and they were as relieved as she was to see Cullen was fine. But now they wondered if the Inquisitor and her party were able to make it to the Temple of Mythal and if they were able to prevent Corypheus from getting what he had come for.


	30. Chapter 30

**14th of Bloomingtide, 9:42 Dragon**

A week and a half later, most of the Inquisition's forces were still on their way back from the Arbor Wilds but Cullen and Runa, along with a few other soldiers, hurried back to Skyhold when they received word that Molly had succeeded.

At the gates of the Temple of Mythal, they had learned that Corypheus was seeking an artifact named the "Well of Sorrows" and had witnessed him be seemingly destroyed by the Temple's magical defenses, only to be instantly resurrected by transferring his essence to a Grey Warden corpse. They followed Samson into the Temple, shutting its gates before Corypheus could follow in person. Upon exploring the Temple, the Inquisitor and her companions encountered Abelas, leader of the Sentinels- the elven defenders of the Temple from before the fall of Elvhenan- who offered an alliance against Corypheus to protect the Well of Sorrows. Accepting it, they pursued Samson to the Well of Sorrows itself and managed to defeat him before making their way up to the Well. When Morrigan and the Inquisitor press Abelas to let them search the Well's knowledge for a way to defeat Corypheus, the elf warned them that whoever drank from it would be forever bound to the will of Mythal, but Morrigan pointed out that they would also have complete control over the Temple's eluvian, denying it to Corypheus. Molly decided to let Morrigan drink from the Well of Sorrows and be bound to Mythal's will, but as soon as she had, Corypheus caught up with them. They managed to flee through the eluvian back to Skyhold, thus denying access to the Crossroads to Corypheus- after which he and his dragon leave the Arbor Wilds, abandoning his followers to their fate.

In the midst of discussing what was to come next, Runa skipped the meeting and stood on the battlements. She felt ashamed that she had lost herself to her magik, but she was grateful that Cullen brought her back before she was lost forever. And even more grateful to their men for not fearing her in that moment, but instead worrying for her safety. That meant more to her than any of them could ever know and it made her want to protect them even more.

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't heard Cullen come up behind her, and jumped when he slid his arms around her from behind.

"Damn it, Cullen, don't scare me like that!"

Cullen chuckled and looked down at her, catching her irritated but flustered expression before she averted her gaze. "I can't usually catch you by surprise anymore. I couldn't resist."

"Ass."

"Pardon?"

Runa turned towards him. "I said you were- mm!" Runa had stuck out her tongue and tried to repeat herself, but Cullen caught her off with a kiss. "Must you do that?"

"Do what?" Cullen asked, feigning innocence.

Runa opened her mouth to reply, then thought better of it and stuck out her tongue before stepping back. "Ha, not going to fall for that one again!"

Cullen chuckled and pulled her back, his hands on her hips. "Do you realize how cute you are when you're flustered?"

"Probably about as cute as you are when you're mortified."

Cullen blushed at that, knowing full well what she was talking about.

"Oh, cat got your tongue now?"

"No, but a certain Kitten might." Cullen replied with a teasing tone.

Runa blushed at that. "So, how did the meeting go?"

"Honestly, it was just Molly catching everyone up on what happened with her and her companions in the Temple. She and Morrigan are trying to figure out where to go from here, now that they have the Well's knowledge."

"You seem skeptical."

"I don't quite know for sure if I trust Morrigan, but her knowledge has been useful up to now and if Molly trusts her with the power and knowledge of the Well, then I will support her."

"That's all we really can do at this point."

"True enough."

He stood there in silence with Runa as they looked out over the mountains, enjoying a few peaceful moments.

"Cullen?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I show you something?"

"Always."

Runa smiled. "Meet me at the gates in ten minutes, I'll be right back."

Cullen watched with growing curiosity as Runa hurried off, heading into the keep, and wondered what she wanted to show him.

* * *

As requested, Cullen was waiting for Runa at the gates. A brow raised as he saw her coming over with two horses.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Runa replied with a smile. She handed him the reins of his before mounting into her saddle and gesturing for him to follow after her.

His curiosity was growing even more as he mounted into his saddle and followed after her as she led the way out of the fortress and down the mountain to a road that turned a wooded grove just outside of Skyhold. When they reached their destination, they dismounted and tied the horses to a tree near the ruins in the grove.

"Maker, that view is..."

Runa smiled, going to the edge of the small cliff overlooking the rest of the grove. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She gazed out over the deciduous trees, their green leaves- some with blooming flowers- swaying in the gentle breeze blowing through the mountains. The skies were starry and clear, the moon nearly full. "I came across it one day when I was feeling overwhelmed and needed somewhere to escape to. This place has been a saving grace to me."

Cullen stood just behind her, in awe at how beautiful she looked in that moment- her deep purple dress billowing ever so slightly about her, her hair swaying in the breeze and glistening like lazurite in the moonlight. He stepped closer, lightly touching her exposed shoulders. When Runa turned to look back at him, he leaned down and kissed her.

And that one moment, that one _**perfect**_ moment was one that they would treasure forever.


	31. Chapter 31

**15th of Bloomingtide, 9:42 Dragon**

Runa stood in the war room with Cullen as they attended another important meeting.

Molly and Morrigan had discovered that Morrigan's mother, Flemeth, was, in fact, the vessel of a vestigial aspect of the elvhen goddess, Mythal- who according to legends had been murdered by the Evanuris millennia ago. Flemeth had imparted upon them the knowledge that Corypheus' red lyrium dragon was not a true Archdemon, merely a high dragon corrupted by red lyrium and infused with a portion of Corypheus' own power, and that if it were slain, Corypheus' ability to endlessly come back to life would be disrupted, giving them a chance to kill him for good. She also gave them means to fight Corypheus' dragon on equal footing: allowing Morrigan to learn how to shapeshift into a high dragon, just like her mother.

As Molly and the others discussed the new information, Runa began to feel uneasy as if a massive collection of magikal energy was building somewhere in the near distance. Runa reached over, slipping her hand in Cullen's- nodding when he asked if she was alright, hoping that she wasn't worrying him.

"All that remains is to find Corypheus before he comes to us." Cullen said, wondering what was bothering Runa so much. As much as she tried to hide it, she was still shaking. He squeezed her hand gently, hoping to comfort her a bit.

Leliana looked at him. "But we've been looking for his base since all this began, with no success."

"His dragon must come and go from _somewhere_." Cullen pointed out.

"What about the Deep Roads?" Josephine suggested. "We could send word to Orzammar, hire envoys to-"

Behind them, a green light shined brightly through the windows as Molly's hand began to glow and crackle. They all looked out the window, seeing the Breach had reopened.

"That must have been what I was feeling..." Runa said aloud, mostly to herself.

"It would seem that Corypheus is not content to wait." Morrigan said, looking at her old friend.

"He's in the Valley of Sacred Ashes?" Molly asked.

Morrigan nodded. "And you either close the Breach once more, or it swallows the world."

"But that's madness!" Josephine exclaimed, her eyes widening for a moment before her brow furrowed. "Wouldn't it kill him as well?"

Everyone looked at each other, silent for a moment before Cullen looked at Molly.

"Inquisitor, we have no forces to send with you- we must wait for them to return form the Arbor Wilds."

Molly looked at him, shaking her head. "I must go now, before it's too late."

"I can match the darkspawn magister's dragon, but you must match Corypheus himself." Morrigan said, looking at Molly.

"Then we need to hurry." Molly looked at her advisors. "I have to go now. When we have enough men return from the Wilds, I need you to send them on ahead to assist."

Cullen nodded. "Be careful, Inquisitor."

Molly nodded. "I will, Maker as my witness." She went around the table to where Josephine stood, hugging her reassuringly before she kissed her- lingering only as long as she dared.

"Molly, I'll go with you."

Cullen looked down at Runa, his brow furrowing. "Runa..."

"Cullen, we don't have enough soldiers to assist her. She needs all the help that can get." She reached up and touched his cheek. "I have to go with her."

Cullen knew that she was right and sighed, pressing his forehead to hers. "Just be careful... we'll join you as soon as we can."

Runa nodded, leaning forward to kiss him. When she pulled back, she stroked his cheek with her thumb. "No matter what happens, Cullen, I love you."

Cullen's chest tightened even more than before, but he offered her a smile anyways. "I love you, too."

"Runa, we need to go now."

Runa nodded, tearing herself away from Cullen and hurrying after Molly.

* * *

**18th of Bloomingtide, 9:42 Dragon**

Runa had accompanied Molly, Solas, Cassandra, and Varric- Molly's original party when she first joined the Inquisition- back to Haven. They pushed as hard as they could manage to without screwing themselves over with exhaustion.

When they arrived, Corypheus tossed aside the few soldiers that were able to come with them like they were feathers on the wind and turned to Molly.

"I knew you would come." Corypheus sneered, glaring at her.

"It ends here, Corypheus."

"And so it shall."

The ground quaked and began to rise into the air with Corypheus' used magik to raise the ruins of the Temple into the air, creating a simulacrum of the Black City and cutting Molly and everyone in her party off from escape or reinforcements.

"You have been most successful in foiling my plans, but let us not forget what you are." Corypheus said, leering at her. "A thief, in the wrong place at the wrong time. An interloper. A gnat. We shall prove here, once and for all, which of us is worthy of godhood."

Molly glared at him. "I came here to stop you, nothing more. I will stop you, Corypheus."

Corypheus glared back, summoning his dragon, but before it could attack Morrigan bashed into it in a dragon form of her own. Corypheus looked from where his dragon and Morrigan began their own battle to where Tori and her companions stood. "You dare?"

Molly smirked. "Oh, I dare."

When Corypheus took off, they gave chase as he led them further into the ruins, initially attacking them at range with basic spells. He seemed to favor using area attacks, so Molly, Runa, and the others tried to stay spread out from each other and Solas used barriers to aid in protecting them.

Corypheus summoned a couple demons before teleporting away. Molly and her companions cleared the area, then proceeded to follow him up the stairs to where he stood on a high peak and had created a barrier for himself. The barrier shot beams at them that caused massive damage to the areas around them. He aimed at them, but he couldn't shoot through the walls, so Tori and the others used them for cover. And at one point, Corypheus had teleported down to engage them personally again.

Runa caught glimpses of Morrigan and the red lyrium dragon's battle, but kept her attention on her own battle.

Corypheus teleported onto another peak and shot his beam at them again be teleporting away and moving east.

"I will kill you where you stand!"

Molly and the others ducked for cover as more beams shot towards them, but one of them struck Runa and she cried out in pain as she was flung back into a wall.

"Runa!"

Runa sank to the base of the wall, dazed but otherwise unharmed. Though, she could sense something was changing within her.

"Runa, are you alright?" Molly rushed to her side, then stared at her. "Runa, you're hair..!"

Runa looked down, seeing that her blue locks had returned to their original raven black and it was much, much shorter after having the majority singed off in the attack. "It's back to normal, again..?" She looked up at Molly, confused, but their attention was drawn away as Morrigan and the red lyrium dragon collided in air before plummeting to the ground- badly injured.

"Morrigan!"

Morrigan tried to get to her feet, but she collapsed as blood pooled around her.

Molly made to go to her, to get her to safety, but the red lyrium dragon appeared next to them and prevented them from rushing to her side.

"Molly, go. I'll get Morrigan."

"Runa, are you-"

"Molly, go!"

Nodding, Molly led the others as they rushed to finish the false archdemon once and for all- weakening Corypheus in the process. Runa got to her feet and made her way to where Morrigan was still struggling, making sure that she dodged the attacks that came her way- or close to. When she reached Morrigan, she erected a barrier around them and went to work healing Morrigan's wounds.

"Your hair..."

"It's gone back to its original color, but I don't know why." Runa said, looking at the injured woman. "There's something different with my magik, too. I just don't know what."

"Your fire..." Morrigan sensed something was different with Runa's magik as well. "Can you still use it..?"

Runa, confused, tried to lit a ball of flame with one hand and nodded with relief when a small blue flame grew in her palm. A gust of wind came at them from the red lyrium dragon's wings and Runa looked up.

Molly and the others stayed close to the dragon's side as much as possible, ducking behind a wall or under its belly any time it used its red lyrium attacks. Occasionally, it jumped across the entire battlefield and they had to close the distance quickly in case it followed the jump with a wing attack.

Molly ran in, using her sword to slice along the dragon's neck to finish it off as it collapsed onto the dragon. When it took its last breath, a red light shot out of its body and Molly watched as it was drawn back to Corypheus.

Corypheus looked more angry than she had ever seen him and she knew that they had dealt a massive blow to him.

"It's now or never. We need to hurry!"

* * *

Molly and the others left Runa behind to tend to Morrigan, following Corypheus to the last place in the ruins he could retreat to. Solas, Cassandra, and Varric watched as Tori unleashed fury upon the darkspawn magister, forcing him to try to use the orb once more.

"Not like this!" Corypheus snarled, clearly weakened from the battle, as he drew in the orb. "I have walked the halls of the Golden City, crossed the ages... Dumat! Ancient Ones! I beseech you!"

Molly activated the Anchor, aiming it at Corypheus. She used the Anchor to overpower Corypheus' unstable hold over the orb's magik and drew the orb into her before aiming it at the Breach and sending the magik sky high into the eye of the Breach.

Corypheus, having fallen to his knees, looked at Molly as she advanced- the orb dropping to the ground.

"You wanted into the Fade?" she asked before opening a rift within Corypheus and watching as he collapsed into himself and vanished.

Around them, the ground sank back towards the earth from whence it came as the magik dissipated with Corypheus' demise. When the dust cleared, Molly got to her feet and went over to Solas as he knelt in front of the orb- holding its shattered pieces in his hands.

"Solas?"

"The orb."

Molly felt her chest aching at the sight of his distress. "I know you wanted the orb saved. I'm so sorry."

Solas looked at her. "It is not _**your** _fault." He stood and turned to her, his brow furrowed.

"There's more, isn't there?"

"It was not supposed to happen this way. No matter what comes, I want you to know that you will always have my respect." He looked away.

Molly made to go to him, embrace him or comfort him, but she heard Cassandra calling to her. "Come on, let's rejoin the others." She turned to find where the others were, going down the steps.

"Morrigan, you're alright!" Molly felt a sense of relief when she saw Morrigan walking with Runa and the rest of her companions- who had been separated when the ruins fell back to the earth below.

Morrigan nodded. "And you are victorious, I see. What a novel result." She looked up at the sky. "And it seems the Breach is finally closed."

Molly nodded, following her gaze. "Looks that way."

"What do we do now?" Cassandra asked.

Molly looked back at the top of the stairs, seeing that Solas had disappeared. She sighed, turning back to the others. "We go back to Skyhold." And as they made their way out of the ruins, she turned to Runa. "So are you sure you're alright?"

Runa sighed, taking a strand of her hair between her fingers as she looked at it. "Morrigan suspects that whatever magik Corypheus had struck me with destroyed any lingering magik Zakkon may have used on me when my magik first awoke." She looked at Molly. "She believes that's what changed the color of my hair, like how some lightning spells can turn a person's hair white. It would explain why my hair went back to its original color."

"Well, what's a change in hair color?" Molly smiled, ruffling the new raven locks of hair adorning her friend's head. "Imagine how Cullen will like it!"


	32. Chapter 32

**21st of Bloomingtide, 9:42 Dragon**

When word came that Molly and the others had returned to Skyhold, victorious, Cullen rushed to the gates in search of Runa. But when he saw no sign of the blue hair that had been iconic of her for as long as he had known her, he feared the worst.

"Cullen?"

Cullen turned to find Molly looking at him, worried. "Where's Runa?"

Molly smiled. "Don't worry, she's safe. She asked me to let you know that she needed to take care of something before she comes to find you." She clapped him on the shoulder when he sighed in relief. "You'll see her tonight, Curly. She's got a nice surprise for you."

* * *

"Oh, my!"

Runa looked over as Josephine came into the room. "What, does it look horrible?"

"Too late to worry about that now!" Sera laughed.

Josephine shook her head and smiled. "It looks lovely, Runa. Really, it suits you very well."

Runa sighed in relief, letting Leliana make the final adjustments before she stood and went over to the mirror. What she saw in the reflection brought her to tears.

For years, she had always had long hair and while it could always grow back, seeing her hair nearly as short as Cassandra's and back to its raven sheen was an amazing change. She looked so different, but the new look suited her very well and she felt a wave of happiness wash over her.

"Runa?"

"Why are you crying?"

Runa turned and smiled, hugging Leliana. "Thank you, Leliana."

"It's just hair." Sera pointed out.

"True, but for the first time in a very long time I feel like a new person. I'm completely free from the chains of my past."

"Oh, Runa..." Molly pulled her in for a hug next. "You've come so far since you joined the Inquisition. We're all so proud of you, I hope you know that."

"I do and I have you all to thank for that."

"You are most welcome." Molly smiled. "Now, let's go show you off to a certain Commander."

* * *

Cullen was waiting impatiently in the great hall for Runa to join the festivities and he was about to go looking for her when he heard a commotion coming from over by the throne. He scanned the crowd, but he didn't see her. Curious as to what the commotion was all about, he started making his way towards the crowd. When he got about halfway across the hall, though, he stopped dead in his tracks and stared in disbelief at the young woman who stepped out of the crowd and stood before him.

"Runa...?"

Runa smiled up at him. "Hi, Cullen."

"Your hair..."

"What? Oh... ya..." Runa touched her hair nervously. "Morrigan suspects that whatever magik Corypheus had struck me with destroyed any lingering magik Zakkon may have used on me when my magik first awoke. She believes that's what changed the color of my hair, like how some lightning spells can turn a person's hair white. It would explain why my hair went back to its original color." She looked up at him. "Does it... look OK? I had asked Leliana to help me fix it after Corypheus had singed a lot of it off."

Cullen looked her over, in total disbelief that the woman before him was in fact his Runa. She looked so different with her iconic long, blue hair nearly as short as Cassandra's and now back to the original raven black sheen that Runa had talked about once. She wore a smokey blue dress that hung a bit off the shoulders and hugged her physique nicely, her earrings and necklace a set made with silver and a soft blue stone.

"You look... stunning." he said with a smile, stepping closer to her and reaching down to kiss her. Pressing his forehead to hers, he sighed in relief and pulled her into his arms. "When I didn't see you with the Inquisitor, I had feared the worst."

Runa smiled at that, glad to be back in his arms. They had only been together for about a month, but she had known she had feelings for him for much longer than that. And when she had said she loved him before leaving with Molly for the Valley of Sacred Ashes, she had meant it wholeheartedly.

"I love you, Cullen."

"And I love you, Runa."

* * *

With the war against Corypheus finally at its end, things were really starting to calm down but there was still much work to do in order to help Southern Thedas rebuild. With the allies and friends made during their expeditions and missions, the Inquisition had no trouble getting assistance where they needed it as they helped repair damages done to homes and villages, give safe passage to the refugees, fight off any remaining stragglers of the enemy's forces that might not have quite gotten the memo that they'd lost. Tension between mages and Templars remained high, but they were significantly lessened.

In the months to come following the Inquisition's victory and the end to the war, many things changed. Two years after the fall of Corypheus, Divine Victoria- Cassandra having been appointed the position- called an Exalted Council to determine the fate of the Inquisition. Orlais and Ferelden had strong opinions- despite Molly's relationship with both parties- and both of their representatives would have the Inquisitor's ear.

And all the while, a plot involving the Qunari and members of the Qun was uncovered. Despite trying to deal with the issue silently as to not raise a panic, Arl Teagan and Lord Cyril were very displeased that the Inquisition hid it from them. Though the main members of the council were furious and they knew the fate of the Inquisition- as well as the rest of Thedas- hung precariously close to the edge, Molly and the others were determined to put a stop to it and remedy the situation before it was too late.

During their investigations and their travels through the eluvians, Molly and her companions uncovered the truth and whereabouts of an old friend. The Qunari involved in the actions taken against the Inquisition believed that Molly and the others were agents of Fen'Harel, the Dread Wolf of the elvhen people. Upon further investigation, it was revealed that Fen'Harel led a rebellion against the other elven gods known as the Evanuris. His original name, however, was Solas. Though meant to be an insult, Solas took the name "Dread Wolf" as a badge of pride, as it inspired hope in his friends and fear in his enemies as he fought against the false gods of the pantheon - in reality, mortal mages - called the Evanuris.

In their lust for more power, the other Evanuris murdered Mythal, whom Fen'Harel saw as the best of "the first of his people," a voice of reason and one of the only decent beings among the elvhen pantheon. As punishment, Fen'Harel was driven to create the Veil, banishing the Evanuris forever in torment and causing the legend of his supposed betrayal. However, Solas claimed that had he not banished the Evanuris, they were sure to destroy the world.

During the height of the Evanuris' power, Fen'Harel fought as a powerful protector and rebel who worked to free slaves bound by vallaslin and granted them sanctuary from their tyrannical masters. His people defended the valley in which the sanctuary sat, and he protected them all. Many the Dread Wolf freed joined him in his fight for freedom from the contemporary times, Solas' unswerving dedication to restore the elves' glory has amassed him many followers among the elven populace across Thedas. None could guess how vast the agents of Fen'Harel are, but many of them span across Thedas and some were even embedded in the Inquisition. Fen'Harel hopes to restore the People and the world to what it was-the world of the ancient elves-even if it means destroying Thedas and its people, including modern day elves. This had in fact been his initial plan: to use the Orb of Fen'Harel, as well as the Inquisitor's mark (which would not kill him), to remove the Veil and restore the People after Corypheus died unlocking its power.

Fen'Harel vowed to walk the solitary path of the Din'Anshiral in order to restore the elvhen people at any cost. Prior to this fateful decision, Fen'Harel had made use of his agent, Felassan, to take control of the eluvian network in order to further his plans to restore the People. When Felassan failed, the Dread Wolf killed his old friend and personally wrested control of the mirrors from Briala, as well as the Dragon's Breath.

After these events were brought to a close, Molly returned to the Winter Palace. She had her arm cut off from the elbow down to stop the mark from spreading even further after finding out from Solas that it could not be removed and would kill her. She brought evidence to the attention of the council and made the decision that the Inquisition would not disband but instead serve as a peacekeeping force under direct command of the Divine herself.

The Exalted Council came to its end and Molly and her companions and friends said their goodbyes before they went their separate ways.

Cassandra continued her reign as Divine Victoria, rebuilding fractured alliances and settling the Inquisition into its new role as her personal guard.

Sera had asked Molly to be "Red Jenny" and with the Inquisition now answering to the Divine, Sera joined Molly in officially retiring from scaring people in high places. By formal account, both would lead boring, safe lives nowhere special doing not much at all. And with that comforting lie, those in power continued their fragile lives as though all was back to normal. Meanwhile, Red Jenny, an entirely separate person not at all collectively embodied by Sera, Molly, and countless friends continued to make a difference, or just have fun, where and when the impulse struck.

Vivienne became a Grand Enchanter for the College of the Bright Hand. With the Inquisition no longer the power it had been, the College of the Bright Hand floundered and she succeeded in pushing it into the margins of the Circle politics. No longer anyone's hands, its leaders reforged it as the College of Enchanters, breaking away completely from the Circle.

Varric returned to Kirkwall where he was named Viscount. Under his rule, the city-state finally resumed its place as the major trade hub of the Free Marches. He continued to ignore all mail from both the Merchants Guild and the Prince of Starkhaven, Sebastian.

The Iron Bull and the Bull's Chargers returned to taking jobs throughout Orlais and Ferelden.

Leliana continued to act as the Inquisition's spymaster in its final months as an independent organization. During this time, she shared many of her responsibilities with her most trusted agents, including Charter, Rector, and Harding. Many believed that Leliana feared what lay on the horizon and was grooming successors in anticipation of the challenges ahead.

Dorian returned to Tevinter to take his father's place in the Magisterium. As rumors flew about the Imperium's infighting, Dorian was spoken of often as a voice of resistance against corruption. Along with Magister Maevaris Tilani, he formed a group called the Lucerni to restore and redeem Tevinter - a fight many thought hopeless. Those fighting by Magister Pavus' side noted that he kept in constant communication with Molly as well as Runa- whom he had grown very close to as well- via message crystal. Whether for vital information or for moral support, these talks seemed to give Dorian the strength to continue his fight.

Not long after the defeat of Corypheus, Runa and Cullen had returned to South Reach for a time, helping those they could all throughout Ferelden along the way. Mia, Rosalie, and Branson welcomed Runa back and were beyond ecstatic that they had finally gotten together. Some time during the Exalted Council, they slipped away and were married in the palace gardens by Mother Giselle- who had taken to acting as an advisor to the Divine. After the Inquisition transferred to a peacekeeping role, they were able to spend more time together. Cullen continued to serve as commander of the Inquisition forces, aiding Molly in service to Divine Victoria while Runa remained his captain. They continued to live in Skyhold and Molly was kind enough to procure a room for them within the keep big enough for them to share, especially since they had a little one on the way.

After the Exalted Council, Thom Rainier- formerly known as "Blackwall"- bid farewell to his friends and went to Weisshaupt fortress to pledge himself to the Grey Wardens for good. While he was rarely seen in the years that followed, some said they encountered Rainier in far-flung lands, their accounts always similar. Rainier carried out the duty of the Wardens, but always found time to help others along the way. Sometimes he served as a shield for the defenseless. Other times, he spread simple cheer among children with gifts of small, carved toys. He continued to use "Blackwall" not as a name, but instead as a title in memory of the man the name belonged to and all that he stood for and vowed to teach others the way Gordon Blackwall had him.

After easing the Inquisition's transition into the Chantry, Josephine returned to Antiva and her family. Thanks to Molly's help, the Montilyets were once again permitted to trade in Orlais. The next few years were a busy time, as many ships with the Montilyet crest were built and set sail again from Antivan harbors. Soon, Rivaini pirate captains with an ancient feud against Josephine's ancestors took to the seas, determined to rekindle the rivalry. Apart from Josephine's sister, Yvette, nearly eloping with a dashing pirate prince on one occasion, Lady Montilyet took the development in stride. And when things finally managed to settle down, Molly and Josephine were married.

Cole took to the road with the bard Maryden- who had sung for the Inquisition in Skyhold's tavern- to find a new life and a new way to be human. Wherever Maryden went to sing, people found old pains eased and hearts made happier... even if they didn't understand why.

After the events at the Winter Palace, elves left the Inquisition under mysterious circumstances, as did elvhen servants across Thedas. None could say where they went, but those who believed Molly's story about Fen'Harel wondered just how large the Dread Wolf's forces were... and what the ancient elvhen rebel had planned.

The Inquisition carefully gave over many of the duties it had held. As the Divine's personal honor guard and peacekeeping force, the Inquisition shrank to a more manageable size. Many who had served went home, though the remaining force was still enough to give pause to any who might threaten the Divine's plans. Those who served the new Inquisition were tested and checked thoroughly, in the hope of ferreting out any more spies within its ranks. With the Dragon's Breath disrupted and any hope of a swift victory dashed, the Qunari retreated back to the North. Few knew what debates were waged in Par Vollen, but not long after the Exalted Council, the Qunari launched new attacks against Tevinter. Their aggression caught the already unstable Imperium off guard. Tevinter was soon mired in a war many feared could spread across Thedas.


End file.
